Not Gonna Get Us
by Leeta
Summary: IchixRuki: They destroyed his body, they killed their child, they wanted him dead, but most of all they wanted Rukia and the new life inside her. Ichigo knew, they had no choice but to run. Rating may change.
1. Not Gonna Get Us

* * *

**Not Gonna Get Us**

* * *

_Starting from here, lets make a promise_

_You and me, lets just be honest_

_We are gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night, that falls all around us_

* * *

He had always heard of wars. 

He had always heard of death.

He had always heard of happy endings.

He had them all.

But his happy ending was stolen from him.

At fifteen he had become a shinigami, he had lost his powers and then regained them, invaded Soul Society, he saved Rukia, he fought for the dominance over his own inner hollow. He had fought against the Arrancar.

He beaten it all, he had won his battles.

He had fallen in love, he had married, and he was going to have his first child at seventeen.

But that was all stolen from him.

His happy ending was ripped from his hands and shoved into a grinder and was shredded into nothingness.

It had all happened three years ago.

He had married Rukia, Soul Society had rejoiced, there was parties and dances. Everyone gave them their best wishes and told them to do well. There was talk about Ichigo becoming a Caption at one point. But when the time came, Ichigo had rejected with a laugh. He had everything he wanted already, he had Rukia, and that was all that he needed.

They had decided to live in the world of the living; Seireitei would pay them for taking out the hollows. They would have enough money for them to have a comfortable living. A year later, Rukia had come up to him nervously and told him ever so softly, that she was pregnant. His world spun around him, he was over come with joy. He had called his father and told him the news, he had sent out letters to his friends in Seireitei.

Everyone was happy for them; they would have a child, their own child made from their love.

And that was stolen from them.

Only four months into the pregnancy, Ichigo had been sent out on an assignment, an Arrancar had appeared. It was rare but they still existed, some were the last Arrancar's that had been apart of Aizen's forces. Ichigo had gone to take this one on. He was doing as well as ever until reiatsu had flown uncontrollably out of the Arrancar. He had no choice, to minimize the deaths of the innocent people and the area Ichigo had summoned his mask.

With the bringing of his mask brought forth chaos.

He had killed the Arrancar, but he had captured the eye of Seireitei. That had been watching him as they took an interest in his powers, looking for a way to convince him to join their ranks. But the sight of his mask sent them into a crazed frenzy.

He was a Vizard. A being that should never exist; at least in the eyes of Seireitei, he was a shinigami who had hollow abilities. He had an inner hollow within his mind, body, and soul. He was not human, he was not a shinigami and he was not a hollow. He was his own class. A class that never should exist.

He had gone back home, unaware of his error. He had never thought about it, using his mask was like brushing his teeth. He did it all the time. He came home and Rukia had smiled at him from the sofa she had been sitting on. Ichigo had refused to let her fight any Hollows while she was with child and she had agreed to it after a long argument. But slowly her smile started to change as the reiatsu around their home changed and she knew the gates had opened from the Soul Society.

From within the gates came forth Kurotsuchi Mayuri beside him was Komamura Sajin and finally at the right was Hitsugaya Toshiro. At first, the Kurosaki's were happy to see the shinigami but that changed when Mayuri had pulled forth his zanpakutou. The other shinigami followed suit and Rukia was taken aback as was Ichigo. The boy reached for his badge but his trial had failed when Toshiro had used shunpo and slapped the badge out of his hands.

Rukia was up in a heartbeat, her gigai fell to the floor and her weapon was in hand. But she was unable to do anything as Sajin came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Though he had been careful not to harm her. Ichigo had no way of becoming a shinigami and he was forced to dodge blows in his human form from Mayrui and Toshiro. He had demanded to know what was happening as he spotted Kon. Toshiro responded that Soul Society cannot allow a Vizard to live in the real world and that he had to be taken into Seireitei and apologized. Toshiro did not believe in this choice of action, Ichigo was the one who saved them all, who killed Aizen. He should be left alone to live in peace, even if he was a race that was taboo.

But that option was taken from him.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed Kon, squeezing the stuffed toy he took the candy out and put into his mouth. His shinigami form shot out of his body and out shot the green ball into his hands as he turned around.

Rukia screamed, Toshiro was frozen to his spot in shock; Sajin just stared at the scene before them. Mayuri had stabbed the body of Ichigo through the heart; the body was stuck to the sword up to the hilt. Putting his foot on the back of the body, he pushed forward as he yanked the sword back.

Ichigo watched as his body fell, he watched it bleed and he watched himself die. He had stuffed Kon into his pocket as well as the stuffed animal as he brought Zangetsu up to fight. Ichigo could not remember how long he had fought the two captions after Toshiro had screamed at Mayuri for doing such a thing that was uncalled for. But that's when it all came out, they where going to kill Ichigo anyways, and he had saved them all the trouble.

Ichigo had no clue had he had gotten outside, fighting Toshiro and he did not understand when Ishida had shown up with Orihime.

They died by Mayuri's hand.

Ishida was stabbed in the heart and Orihime was beheaded.

A simple mission was turned into a bloodbath.

Things went out of hand as soon as Ishida had fallen while trying to protect Rukia who had gotten free from the large fox faced man. Orihime died for the same reasons and as Toshiro tried to stop the madness, Ichigo's world had fallen apart as he dawned his mask.

Mayuri struck at Rukia, aiming to paralyze her to take her back to Seireitei to use as a test subject. It wasn't everyday you found a woman pregnant with the child of a Vizard. But he had missed his target, he had aimed for her hip but instead he pierced through her stomach.

Ichigo's world fell.

Rukia's world was shaken.

The child was dead. They knew it, they could feel it, but they did not believe it!

Ichigo, in rage lashed out at the captions, he would be unable to recall the memory even till this very day. Sajin 's was disemboweled, Toshiro lost his left eye and Mayuri escaped with a whole within his chest, then he had liquidized himself.

Ichigo ran, he shunpoed with Rukia in his arms, going to the only place he could. He went to Urahara Kisuke. They tried everything they could, but nothing could be done. Rukia lost the child.

Isshin had been called; Ichigo's body had been found and removed. Ichigo never knew what happened to his original body. But it did not matter now. Everything he ever had had been taken from him.

He was given an untraceable Gigai. Rukia was given one as well and they were warned to be careful if they chose to go into shinigami form.

The disappeared for three years.

Now, they have been found.

Ichigo reached out and captured his wife's hand. Rukia looked at him fearfully as he picked up her small form and pulled her into his strong arms in bridal style. The two were in shinigami bodies. Ichigo held a deep frown on his face as he pushed forward, Rukia's fist clang to her shirt.

"There not gonna get us." He told her as they moved through the dark city. They had to reach their bodies that they had left at an abandoned building. Ichigo's heart was racing as Rukia looked over his shoulder, she could see the faint outline of Kenpachi's hair. "Ichigo, he's gaining!" She cried out in fear but Ichigo did not listen.

"Don't worry, Kon won't let us down!" He yelled at her, holding her close. They would have to move again, start over once again. "Ichigo!" She said again as she saw the form of Ikkaku, roof jumping across the buildings to her right. Her head jerked to her left then and her face instantly went to his husband's chest.

Toshiro was on her left, chasing.

She started to cry, Ichigo shunpoed as fast as he could! The figure's faded behind him. "Rukia." He said softly into her hair as Kon raised his head. He saw the two and rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his hand; the soul glove knocked the green ball from the bodies' mouth. Ichigo went into his body, his human hand captured the orb and he pocketed it. He then forced Rukia into her body. He picked her up and held her close. He ran out of the building then, dashing as fast as humanly possible he had to get out of this district.

Moments later, the three shinigami stopped. All of them looked around. "His reiatsu is gone." Toshiro said, with almost a sigh of relief. Kenpachi growled, he wanted to fight that damn carrot top so damn bad but at the same time, he was relieved Ichigo was able to reach the gigai.

Ikkaku put his Zanpakutou over his shoulder and put a hand into his pocket. "How long do you think they can keep this up?" he asked but no one answered. There was no need to answer the question. They all knew the answer was that he would keep it up until that gigai wore out and then the next. He would never give up.

The were never gonna get them.

Toshiro sheathed his blade, and then looked into the dark streets. "Kurosaki!" He called out, knowing the boy would be able to hear him, wherever he was. "We'll be back!" With that he turned and walked away. But under his breath, he said another message, a different one that he knew his comrades would hear but he knew, they all agreed with him. "Stay alive, even if you are run down to the very edge, stay alive until the very end."

The gates opened.

The gates shut.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he slides down the wall, holding his small wife closely. He hit the cold ground, breathing roughly, gasping as he tired to catch his breath with his head tilted back. Rukia was still clinging to him, crying softly as she had feared that this time, it was the end. That they would be taken to Seireitei and then, they would never see each other again. To be separated from one another was her greatest fear.

"Ichigo." She said with her shaky voice, but did not raise her head to meet his eyes. She felt him shift, knowing she had his attention even if he was trying to recapture his breath. "Ichigo, I…" she kept loosing her voice. The orange haired Vizard lowered his head, touching his forehead to the top of her own as he raised her head to look at him. His brown eyes capture her tearful violet eyes.

He brought a finger up to her lips and pressed it softly against him, shushing her as gently as he could. But Rukia did not want to be shushed she wanted to tell him what he feared to hear, what she herself feared to tell him.

"Ichigo." Her lips moved against his rough padded finger, "I'm…" her voice was cut off, her words never was revealed to the world as he pressed his lips softly against hers, kissing her ever so softly as her small body shook against his. He raised his hand, cupping the side of her face and tiled their heads to be able to deepen their loving kiss. Tears slipped down Rukia's soft cheeks as Ichigo broke the kiss and hugged her to his chest.

"I know," He said softly, running a hand through her hair. "Starting from here, lets make a promise." He told her, letting her cry into his chest. "To protect what we made, with everything we have." His hand slowly dropped to press against her flat stomach. His other hand gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Our bond will never wilt, and we will never let them have us or crush that bond."

Once again he lowered his lips to hers, sealing this promise with a kiss.

Nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

[A/N This was orginial meant to be a One-Shot, but I am not sure if I just want to leave it as a one shot, it has potential I think. Anyways, its kind of interesting what happens when you watch to many AMV's and listening to TATU a little to much. What do you think? Should I make this into a story rather then a one shot? Please, don't forget to R/R 


	2. Friend or Foe

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe  
**

* * *

_ Is it too late_

_ Nothing to salvage_

_ You look away_

_ Clear all the damage_

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

Bacon sizzled in the cast iron skillet; the metal fork pushed them around idly as Rukia sighed. She stared down at the food idly, remembering the fact that when she was younger she had no idea how to cook and her cooking would taste like old water logged shoes. After that first meal prepared by Rukia, Ichigo taken it upon him to deal with the meals, he had taken care of the cooking for the longest of time, teaching Rukia what he knew.

But that was three years ago.

The bacon popped, "Ichigo!" She called out with a wide grin on her face, "Breakfast is almost ready!" She listened for a moment and not hearing anything from her husband she sighed. Ichigo had change greatly over the past three years he had become more broody, his mannerism was always hostile when anyone but Rukia stepped into their home. Anyone around him would feel intimidated by his icy glare. But wars change people; the death of a child makes the change even deeper.

But for Rukia, he would smile.

Rukia knew, it was hard for him. But he would always smile for her, always keep her in his strong loving arms and snap at anyone that came near her. He would protector with everything he had, with every fiber of his being. Nothing was gonna get them, nothing.

Rukia turned her head over her shoulder, shoveling bacon onto four black plates that rested on the table. "Ichigo!" she called out but was not surprised by not receiving an answer. The sounds of feet echoed through the three-bedroom apartment and she smiled as a tall, dark haired man stepped into the kitchen. "Ohayo, Chad." Rukia said as chipper as she could and Chad smiled at her. "Ohayo." He replied and looked down at the food.

Bacon, eggs, and toast.

Didn't they just have that yesterday? He wondered about that for a moment as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a small pale hand touching his arm ever so softly, "Have you seen, Ichigo this morning?" she asked him. Chad looked down at her and nodded. "I'll get him."

The big man turned disappeared around the corner. Kon came in finally, with a large yawn escaping his muzzle. Kon was the same as always, in that cute little stuffed body but Rukia knew better. Kon was a fighter like them all, trying to survive. She knew that when the time called for battle, Kon was there for them, keeping their bodies safe as well as their souls.

Kon crawled up on the table and put his hands on his hips as he looked down at his plate. "Ah!" he cried out, "Just what I love! Bacon, eggs, and toast!" He declared, "Now if I could only eat it." He then fell upon the table in a crossed legs and arms style, pouting. Trying to figure out a way to be able to eat such wonderful food that his Rukia had prepared. Maybe he should see Urahara about this matter.

Rukia could not help but chuckle at such actions; Kon had always requested a plate being made for him even if he couldn't eat. He just wanted to feel like part of the family, even if it was a very dysfunctional one.

Rukia turned her attention away from Kon and towards the living room where Chad had disappeared too. Growing curious, she stepped forward, crossing the small kitchen. Her small hand rested upon the white divider that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. She peered into the living room and saw no one. Her violet eyes moved towards the glass sliding door that lead to their small balcony and that's where she saw him.

Ichigo, sitting on the cold cement with his back against the rusty bars on the balcony, one knee was bent up to his chest while the other was laid out straight. His arm rested on the bent knee and his head was bowed. She could see his lips moving but could not read them. Beside him, leaning on the railing was Chad. The dark skinned man must be talking to Ichigo. About what, Rukia did not know and that frightened her.

Her gaze remained on Ichigo, watching his orange hair being moved by the silent wind. Watching his hand curl into a fist and a twisted smirk come to his lips. His shoulders shook; she knew he was laughing at some sick joke that only he knew about. She knew what it was about; she knew deep in her heart that he was worried, three years ago on her fourth month of pregnancy was when their world spun into hell.

She was on her fourth month now.

Would their world take another nose dive?

Lost in thoughts she did not realize that a pair of brown orbs was staring at her from behind orange bangs. Rukia jumped when her thoughts flew from her mind, noticing she was being stared at and her violet eyes lowered to her husbands gaze. The stared at each other for a good minute before Ichigo smiled and offered her a greeting by a small two finger wave.

In return, Rukia smiled at him, "Ohayo, Ichigo." She whispered, turning she went back into the kitchen. Kon was stilling sitting on the table in deep thought and she did not have the heart to break his deep thoughts. Instead she moved to the kitchen sink and put the plug in. Turning the knobs she felt the water until it was warm enough to do dishes. The young couple did not have the money for a dishwasher, how could they when they barely had enough to pay for their apartment? The money they had saved from killing Hollows was starting to run dry.

Soul Society stopped paying them three years ago.

She placed the skillet into the water, she listened to it hiss as it touched the liquid. Her hand went to her rag as she began to clean she heard the glass door open a then a moment later close. "Rukia." Said the voice of her husband, "Come sit down and eat, the dishes can wait."

She did not move, she just kept washing the dishes. Ichigo stood at the divider as Chad found his chair and started on his breakfast. This was a common sight within the Kurosaki home. "Rukia." Ichigo said in a much softer voice. Rukia then turned to her husband who had his arms crossed at the chest and smiled. "I'm coming." Picking up the well-used rag to her left, she dried her hands and moved to sit on the left side of Chad. Ichigo took the right.

The sounds of forks scrapping plates echoed through the silent apartment. No one spoke, and Chad raised his glass of milk to his lips when finally, Ichigo spoke. "I think its time we move again." The orange haired vizard said, putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Chad put his glass down and licked his lips clean of milk. Rukia stopped cutting her own eggs when Ichigo had spoken and Kon was finally knocked out of his trans like state.

"Ichigo." Chad said, finally speaking, "The funds you saved are about gone, moving again would use the remaining amount."

Rukia raised her head to view the men as Ichigo did not seemed bothered by the idea of them having no money. "A life is more important then money." Ichigo replied, now chewing on his eggs. Rukia eyed them carefully before speaking; "We need that money for the baby, Ichigo."

"It's not safe here." Ichigo reasoned, "Not anymore."

"When is it ever safe, Ichigo?" Rukia asked her voice going hard as a rock. "Everywhere we go is not safe. When will it be?" she asked her husband who only frowned, pushing his plate away. "Rukia, listen to me." Said Ichigo as soft as possible. "No, you listen to me!" cried Rukia, "I like it here! Sure, the block isn't very nice and you can hear the neighbors yelling every night and the police come down here all the time, but it's still nice!" she was tired of moving, for three years they moved, constantly, never having their own place.

"I don't want to move anymore!" She cried out, slamming her hands on the table. Ichigo flinched, he was pretty sure everyone did. Carefully, and as softly as he could he spoke to her, "I saw Shunsui Kyoraku yesterday."

Chad, seeming to have heard the story already remained silent. "D-Did he see you?" asked Rukia.

"No, he just kept on walking but I am not really sure. With Shunsui, anything is possible." Ichigo stood now, having lost his will to eat. Rukia watched him get up as Chad sat back. Ichigo went to the sink and started on the dishes that Rukia had been working on until he called her away from them.

Everything went silent. "Do you think they know we are in the area?" Rukia asked him, shifting slightly in her chair she looked at his back. Ichigo remained silent for a long while before sighing. "I don't know." He replied. "But I am not going to chance it. I won't let them take you from me." He said. Chad, suddenly feeling that he was about to be viewing a personal scene stood up and left the kitchen, taking Kon with him who protested.

Rukia waited a moment before standing, she moved slowly to her tall husband. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she heard him take in a shuddered breath. "Rukia." He said softly as she laid her forehead against his back. "And what about you?" she asked him. "I won't let them have you either."

Dishes clang together as Ichigo pulled one out of the soapy water and placed it in the other side of the sink to rinse off. "What's important are you and the child." He replied after a moment and Rukia squeezed his waist with her small arms. Rukia shook her head softly against him, "Don't you understand?" She said to him, feeling his upper body move as he did the chore. "If they hurt you, they hurt me too."

His body froze and he looked down at the arms that were about his waist. Sighing once again he dropped the rag into the warm soapy waters and turned slowly in her hold until he was facing her. He looked down at her concerned face and she was looking up at his stone cold frown. "Rukia." He started again; he wanted to say something to her, to tell her not to worry about him. But all the words he wanted to tell her, to comfort her was lost. His hand was on the side of her face, cupping it gently; he lowered his face towards hers his brown eyes searched her face for answers to questions that ran in his mind.

She closed her eyes; he left his open, as his lips were just a fraction from her own. But he paused, his brown orbs lifted towards the divider of the kitchen and living room as he heard something shift. He thought it was Chad but Chad did not wear a shihakusho. His brown eyes hardened as his hand that had went to her waist tightened about her, pushing her close to his body.

Sensing something wrong, she opened her eyes; "Ichigo…" said softly and with concern as her eyes were glued on his face. His jaw was locked tight and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Oi." Said the man in the shihakusho, his red head tilted to the side with a bemused and yet serious expression plastered upon his face. "It has been a long time, Kurosaki, three years I believe."

Rukia blinked, "Renji?" she asked, uncertain if it was him, she wanted to turn around to see if it was really her childhood friend but the arms of her husband held her still. Was Renji here to capture them; was he here to take them away, to separate them? Her heart beat wildly in her chest, matching Ichigo's.

"Renji." Ichigo said dangerously, his eyes watched Renji as the shinigami held his hands up in the air. Coming towards the two lovers. "Whoa, calm down there, Ichigo." Renji stated, "I'm not here to hurt ya." Renji's voice became soft as his eyes drifted towards the front door that was hidden to his right.

Renji heard the steps of Chad coming up behind and he stood at attention with his armor upon his arm, ready to fight for Ichigo and Rukia. Kon, was sitting on Chad's shoulder, looking as menacing as a stuffed toy could. Renji realized this and stopped. "Look." He said suddenly, "If I was here to harm ya, ya think I would of waited for you to notice me?" He asked.

Ichigo stared at him long and hard, "Are you friend or foe, Renji, cause I used to know." Renji winced at the words and shook his head. "I aint yer enemy, I'm here to help as much as I can. Ya know I would never do anything to harm the two of ya." Renji said as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo did not relax, "How did you find us?" he asked the red head that held a smile on his face. "Our gigai's are untraceable!"

"Yer right, they were untraceable." Renji corrected them; both Rukia and Ichigo's face reflected shock and Renji lowered his hands to his sides. "Some nasty stuff has been going down, and many of the shinigami don't like it. Old man Yamamoto is coming close to his deathbed. He cannot tell what's going on anymore, he can't make his own decisions. Mayuri realized this and that sneaky bastard is using Yamamoto, getting all kinds of permission for everything, convincing the old man that he is the only one Yamamoto can believe in."

"That doesn't explain how you found us!" Ichigo snapped, loosing patience. "Oh but it does." Renji said, After a moment he reached into his robes, everyone grew stiff and Kon was getting ready to make a jump to Ichigo when Renji pulled out a small square device and held it up for them all to see.

"As soon as you come out of those gigai's this device will pick up on your reiatsu and pin you down. It will not fade when your reiatsu disappears, it will stay with you like a ghost and it will tell us what gigai you are in and where you are." Renji said with a heavy frown.

"They can find you, without you having to be in a shinigami body now." Renji said, "Even though you learned how to make your reiatsu disappear, it won't help you now Ichigo." Renji put the item into his robes.

"How did you find us?" Ichigo asked again, not seeming to be satisfied with the explanation given. "I haven't been out of my body for a month."

Renji chuckled darkly then, "Remember when you went to the store last week and you thought you saw something. That wasn't a figment of your imagination, Ichigo. I was following you." Renji could see the rage in Ichigo's eyes and he quickly added in, "I didn't tell no one, I was acting on my own, I was worried about you two."

Finally, Ichigo's arm slowly loosened its hold on Rukia, she noticed this and wasted no time as she ran to Renji and threw her arms around her old friend. She felt tears coming down her face as she buried her face into Renji's chest. She proclaimed how much she had missed him and that there was so much she wanted to tell him. Renji wrapped his arms around the small shinigami and rested his chin on the top of her head. The red head raised his vision to look upon Ichigo.

The savior of Seireitei stood like a statue, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet apart as if he was just waiting for Renji to make a wrong move. Renji then noticed a lot had changed and he understood that nothing would be the same. Ichigo seen all shinigami's as his enemies, Renji was going to have to show him that not all the shinigami where out to get him.

Chad allowed his armor to disappear and roamed into the living room, Kon soon followed to join Chad as they left the three shinigami in the kitchen once again.

Ichigo waited until his wife was done speaking to Renji, telling him about the baby and how things where going for them. There was something's he wished Rukia would leave out. He remembered the looks he received from Renji when Rukia mentioned the time they had ran out of food for two weeks, how Chad helped Ichigo get a human job. How he lost it, and how Chad stayed with them to help protect Rukia.

They had hard times and then they where blessed with great times.

Ichigo was unsure where this event was going right now.

Finally, Rukia had talked herself to sleep and Renji put a blanket over his old friend. He turned towards Ichigo who was walking to the balcony. Renji followed. Ichigo leaned against the old rusted railing and looked out towards the town. Renji leaned against the wall behind Ichigo, watching the fallen shinigami closely.

"How long to they find us?" He asked Renji.

"By the next time you come out of your body, they'll mark you."

Silence.

"I know what yer thinking, but that won't help. I know ya wont stand by when a Hollow attacks someone. I know yer going to stop it. It's just who you are and Rukia understands it, she would do the same thing."

Ichigo sighed, putting his hand to his head. "They are gonna find you, Ichigo, no matter what you do. Ya can't run forever, what are ya going to do when the baby is born, Ichigo?" Ichigo did not answer he had no answers.

"What is the child going to do? How is the kid going to be able to go to school? Do you think the kid is going to accept this kind of life?" Ichigo's knuckles went white as he clang to the rusty bar like it was a life support. "You think I haven't thought about that? I think about that everyday!" Ichigo yelled. "We have hardly any money, let alone food! We run constantly, we hide! We pray to God Soul Society can't find us that they will leave us alone! But they wont!" Ichigo yelled his face set in a dangerous frown.

"There is no where for us to go." Ichigo then sighed.

Renji blinked and lowered his head, "There is Ichigo, and you just have to make Seireitei believe that you aren't dangerous. That you won't become a second Aizen, you have to make them see! You have to stop Mayuri! Yamamoto is going to die and when he does you know what he is going to do!"

Ichigo cringed, "Mayuri is going to take over!" Renji almost shouted. "If he takes over, you know what's going to happen! He _will_ hunt you down constantly, more so then now! Then there _will _be no chance for you! You _will_ get caught and you _will_ be nothing more then his little toy puppet! Rukia and your child _will_ be nothing more then a lab rat!"

Renji clinched his fist together. "If you really want to protect yer family, yer going to have to kill Mayuri and some how change Seireitei. Somehow erase you from all their files, all their memories, to the point that you don't exist."

Renji sighed then, "I can only help you in the shadows and that goes to many of the shinigami. But if we get an order and if we have to come for you, Ichigo…"

Ichigo lifted his head to the stairs. "I understand."

There was the sound of fabric being moved and then something falling on the cement with a clang. "I have to go now, but this, is from everyone in Seireitei. From everyone that wants to help change yer future, we can change it Ichigo. Its not hopeless, it only becomes hopeless when you can no longer hold yer Zanpakutou."

Nothing more came; only silence filled his ears, as he stood on the balcony alone. Slowly, the orange haired man turned and his eyes fell on the package left by Renji. Slowly he went towards it and lifted it in his hands. Taking it inside he sat it on the table; he looked at it for a long moment. Slowly, Ichigo opened it, and stared at the contents.

He wanted to cry but he wouldn't.

He just stared at the human money, the money that would keep them going, for just a bit longer.

* * *

[A:N Alright, So I am going to give it a shot, I am going to try and turn my one shot into an actual story. I hope it turns out well and that people will enjoy it. 


	3. Opened Eyes

**Chapter 3: Opened Eyes**

* * *

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

* * *

Ichigo sat upon his dark leather sofa; it was once shaped well and in perfect condition but due to the constant moving and the places they went that wonderful sofa was now flat cushioned, misshaped and the right side was uneven due to a broken leg, but a book under the right back leg fixed that problem easily.

His well-toned arms were stretched out across the ruined sofa and Rukia was lying across the old thing, with her head resting on Ichigo's lap, asleep.

"Yeah." Ichigo said into the cordless phone that was kept in place near his ear by his shoulder and head. "Don't worry Dad, we got enough money. I think I might have found another job. It's part time but it pays alright." Ichigo paused shifting the phone to his hand as his neck began to ache.

"The girls are doing good in school right? Good I'm glad." Ichigo looked down at his sleeping wife. He smiled softly down at her and let his hand brush against her raven locks. "Rukia is doing alright, thanks for asking. Yeah, um, hey, Dad." Ichigo started slowly, thinking if he should mention the events from yesterday to his father but he was uncertain. His father knew everything, he had told Ichigo everything three years ago.

The boy sighed, "No, no, never mind." Ichigo glared into the darkness as his father asked him what it was again. "Nothing, never mind. Look, I will worry about the delivery when the time comes. There isn't really anywhere we can go, we don't even know what the child might come out as…" He lost his voice then. Realizing that because he was a vizard there was a chance that his child could come out as something, not human. Perhaps as a hollow, maybe born with a mask stuck to his face…some kind of deformity that he would not be able to explain to normal human doctors.

"Alright, hey, I'll call you later, I need to go." With a few nods as he took in a few words from his father he hung up the phone and placed it on top of the patched leather sofa. With another sigh, Ichigo raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. Everything was silent, of course it would be, he reasoned to himself. It was three in the morning after all.

Everything was supposed to be silent at this time in the day, but his eyes went toward the shinigami phone to his right that was beeping. He looked at the offending thing before picking it up. He read the screen; he never understood why Rukia's phone always picked up orders when everyone knew they would not respond. Ichigo had a feeling though, that Seireitei was always hoping that maybe they would respond and then be able to find them.

The phone stated there as a hollow going to appear within two minutes at the west side of a park that was about three miles from their home. He watched it for a long moment, seeing the dot of the hollow moving. His face turned stone cold as he watched it move. His inner began giggled at his indecision of whether to answer the call or not, his muscles twitched, wanting him to move and save the soul the hollow was going to take.

But he did not move, he felt guilty for not moving towards the hollow. But he could not chance it; he could not put his family in danger. Suddenly, three dots appeared in the radar. Ichigo sighed, three shinigami had confronted the hollow and he just hoped that they could save whatever soul that hollow had been after.

He dropped the phone on the arm of the sofa as he felt something fluffy touch his face. He tilted his head to the side to view Kon, leaning over his shoulder, had he been looking at the phone as well?

More then likely.

"Ya know." Started Kon, "I think Renji is right, as much as I hate to say it." The stuffed toy said. "I did not want to believe it, but seeing you sitting here, and refusing to let your body move into action…you not being able to kill hollows and saving a soul is eating at you." Kon stated softly.

"Your not used to just sitting back and doing nothing." Kon added in as Ichigo twitched at his words. Though Kon merely sighed and looked down at his Oneesan. No words where exchanged for around five minutes. Kon watched the twenty-year-old Ichigo carefully, watching his facial expressions.

"Ichigo." Kon said carefully.

Ichigo moved, careful he removed Rukia from his lap and laid her on the sofa. Then the tall orange haired man turned and picked up his wife within his arms. "I'm going to bed." He told Kon. Leaving the stuffed animal on the sofa as he and Rukia disappeared down the hallway. A small click indicated that Ichigo had closed the door to their bedroom.

Kon, now alone sighed and slide down the sofa, then crossed his legs and grabbed the remote. "I wonder if Doctor Phil is on." He asked himself, turning on the television.

Ichigo had closed the door with his foot and walked towards the bed that belonged to him and Rukia. On the way there he did not noticed the white clad figure that had been hiding behind the door, leaning against the wall. If Ichigo noticed him he did not say anything as he tucked his wife into their bed that was as worn out as their sofa in the living room.

"I can fix all of this." The figure said as he remained where he was and watched his orange haired counterpart stare down at his wife before his brown gaze made it's way towards him. Glaring at him from over his shoulder, Hichigo only smirked.

"I did not say you could come out." Ichigo said to his hollow.

Hichigo did not seem to care as he shrugged his shoulders with up turned white palms. He then shook his head as he spoke, "Does it really matter, King?" the stated, "Let me come out, I'll get rid of all those that hunt ya. I can do it all for ya, King. All you have to do is let me out."

Ichigo turned away and looked back down at his Rukia, as soon as his back was turned he felt hands touch his slender hips as gently as possible, but those snowy fingers dug into his skin roughly. His alter ego pressing against him to the point of where comfortable distance was no loner possible, he felt hot touch his ear. "Release me." He whispered into Ichigo's ear with a demanding and yet cooing voice.

With a sharp growl Ichigo twisted around with an arm thrown out as if he was about to slam his whole arm into someone, while his other arm was cocked back with a fist. But no one was behind him; no one was there to take the blow he wanted to deliver so badly; his hollow was no longer before him. Only his incoherent voice echoed through the dark bedroom before it faded. Leaving Ichigo alone to his thoughts and his small wife.

He watched Rukia, sleeping on her left side. He knew it would be hard for her, her stomach was starting to grow and soon, he knew, that they would not be able to move again until the baby was born. Slowly, he sank into the bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. Losing himself to his thoughts of what was to come.

--

They hadn't seen any of the shinigami again in two month and Ichigo was unable to locate a new home for his wife and friends. Rukia was now in her seventh month. It would be impossible to move anymore. They where going to be suck in this apartment until the child would be born.

Ichigo shifted in his chair for a moment, looking through the papers for another job after being fried for leaving to often to check on his pregnant wife. But it was all right, they saved their money and the money Renji had given them two months ago, they would be fine.

But Ichigo was getting itchy; he was stuck to his gigai for three months now. He had been ignoring all hollows for three months and it was starting to finally get to him. His leg twitched under the kitchen table as he sipped his tea.

_"Mayuri is going to take over!"_

Renji's words where going through his head once again, he remembered that Renji said that their was shinigami who wanted to help change his future. But he would have to lift his Zanpakutou.

Little did they know, he had stopped using his zanpakutou three months ago. He leaned back within his chair, dropping the paper down on the old table as Rukia came waddling into the kitchen. Ichigo instantly shot her a look, "What are you doing, Midget?" He asked her and she ignored him as she rested one arm on her swollen belly. It was kinda funny, she had been with child for seven months but her stomach was not very big, it was just the size of a basketball.

"I am going to get a drink is what I am going to do." She told him.

"You could of asked me." Ichigo said as he pushed himself up and way from the table to help his wife. "I did, but you didn't hear me and Kon is to small to reach the glasses and Chad went to get groceries."

Ichigo merely sighed, "Go sit down, and I'll get it for you." He told his wife. Rukia rolled her eyes and was about to state that she would be just fine and she could take care of herself when she suddenly dropped to the floor, holding her stomach in pain. Ichigo was about to go to his wife when he noticed something that should not be in the window.

In fact, no way in hell should he ever see a large amber and black eye peering at him through the window. With wide eyes he was stuck between going to his wife and what to do with this hollow that was looking at him.

"Kon!" He screamed as he grabbed his wife, pushing both of them into the living room as a hand shot through the window, sending a shower of glass and wood everywhere. "Kon!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs as he shielded Rukia's body from the glass.

The stuffed toy ran at Ichigo and collided with his open hand. He was about to ask what was going on when suddenly Ichigo took the green orb from within the mouth of the stuffed animal. He lifted it to his lips and paused.

He looked down at Rukia and then at the green orb as he heard the hollow crying out in rage.

He had no choice.

He prayed Rukia would forgive him.

He shoved the green pill into his mouth and his soul flew from his body. Kon, now in the body of Ichigo lifted Rukia up into his arms. "She's passed out!" Kon yelled at Ichigo who flinched at the words but he had his back to Kon now, eyeing the hollow that was staring at his prey behind Ichigo.

"Just don't stand there!" He yelled, "Take her to Urahara and as fast as you can!"

He did not have to tell Kon twice as he was up and moving, flying out the door and running at top and inhuman speeds. Ichigo gripped the handle of Zangetsu and pulled the blade out and held it before him. "You picked the wrong house to crash." Growled Ichigo.

"Because of you, I now have put my family in danger!" He shouted in rage as he came at the hollow and slammed his fist into the hollows thick bone mask. The hollow was forced back and Ichigo went after it. Zangetsu struck at the creature's front leg, slicing it off. Ichigo dodge the graping hands of the hollow. Ichigo was to angry to even noticed what type of hollow he was fighting or where he was fightening.

All he knew was that he was angry, he was afraid and he was going to lose.

He was going to lose his family!

He screamed in rage, the hollow never had a real chance in hell beating Kurosaki and he was sure the hollow knew this as his blade sliced into his bone mask. Killing the hollow instantly.

Ichigo dropped his sword to his side as he looked out to where the hollow used to be before it faded away and as he did so, words came into his mind. The words of Abarai Renji.

_"As soon as you come out of those gigai's this device will pick up on your reiatsu and pin you down. It will not fade when your reiatsu disappears, it will stay with you like a ghost and it will tell us what gigai you are in and where you are."_

Zangetsu clattered to the ground, his right hand holding the white cloth. His reiatsu flared as he caught site of another hollow coming towards him, creeping out from between a building.

Ichigo grinned, his grin got even bigger when three others started to crawl out and more just kept on coming. Ichigo had lost count when he went past a hundred. He knew the numbers where growing, they had not seen such reiatsu as his in so long that they all wanted a piece of him and a piece of him they where going to get!

He knew his reiatsu was going to be found and pinned now and by god if they where going to find him then they where going to find him in all his glory with all his reiatsu holding up his colors in glory, screaming that he was Kurosaki Ichigo and that he was not going to be taken down.

He was not going to be taken away!

He was not going to be separated from his wife and unborn child!

By god, he would kill some shinigami!

He knew they where there, watching him, he could feel their eyes on the back of his head. Or perhaps, it was just the hollows he was feeling, either way, something was going to die today and it wasn't going to be him!

* * *

[A/N: To be honest, this was kind of an intense chapter to write, but it was fun! Though what will happen to Ichigo? Will his shinigami friends be able to help him now? What will Mayrui do? Better yet, is Rukia alright? 


	4. Pebble In a Storm

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pebble in a Storm**

* * *

_I will forget my dreams  
Nothing is what it seems  
I will effect you  
I will protect you  
From all the crazy schemes_

* * *

His hand tightened over the cloth of Zangetsu. 

The sword was spinning and spinning, the tip of his weapon scratched the surface of the concrete with reach rotation, sending a rain of sparks. His rage filled brown orbs stared down at the remaining five hollows.

Ichigo was bleeding, his clothing was ripped and he did not care. His bright orange hair had become a dull brown with the blood that was in his hair, a mixture of his own and hollow. A devilishly smile came to his face as he let Zangetsu fly, killing three hollows in one go.

The blade came back and the tip hit the cement as Ichigo now used Zangetsu to stand, his breath was coming quickly to him, he gasped and stared straight ahead. Two hollows were still alive, staring at him, circling around him.

But Ichigo did not care, his rage turned into despair, tears threatened to spill from his eyes, as he became afraid. His thoughts went to Rukia, was she going to be all right? Was she crying for him, was she in pain. Would their child be all right?

His body shook, what was he going to do? He jumped out of his gigai to protect her from the hollow that found them. He had no choice in the matter, was she going to hate him? Would he ever be able to see her again?

Oh God.

The pain he felt from such thoughts of never seeing her again and never being able to hold his unborn child was eating him alive.

He wanted to die.

A pair of white arms embraced him, as Zangetsu pierced through the mask of the on coming hollow. He heard whispers in his ears; he tried to shrug of the arms as he blocked a blow of the last hollow. The beast looked at him and he looked at the beast, a white hand caressed his face and Ichigo let out a scream as he drove Zangetsu into the last hollow.

His body fell to one knee, a hand still upon Zangetsu as it held him up. Tears started to flow out of Ichigo, all the hollows where gone now, all but one and that one he could not kill with his sword. The white hand moved down his tan face, resting under his chin and Ichigo finally was able to hear the shrill chuckle of his inner beast.

"_We ain't done yet, King." _

Ichigo closed his eyes, disgusted by the touch of his hollow but he did not stop the pale twin from lifting his head up by the chin. He knew the hollow was standing above him, trying to get his King to look at him.

"_Open your eyes King." _

His hollow purred at him, and Ichigo could not help but look into those amber eyes above him. Hichigo let a slow and wide smirk cross his face as he leaned down, putting his forehead against his Kings.

"_Suck it up, and be a man." _The hollow said, _"Yer letting yer emotions get in our way. We can't fight if you let fear in yer heart." _The hollows hands touched the side of his face, and then slowly drifted down his face. Those cold fingers went down his neck caressing all the while as they moved over his black clad shoulders and into his haori where the rested upon his abdomen. The black nails of his hollow slowly dug into his skin roughly as he spoke with his shrill, echoing voice.

"_Let me out." _He whispered, his nails digging further into his counterparts skin. Amber eyes drifted off to his left and then to the right. Ichigo could feel Hichigo's head move against his own. The orange haired counterpart closed his eyes, leaning into his hollow. _"Let me out, King." _The hollow said roughly, his nails racked across Ichigo's skin as his hands moved to his King's sides, leaving a thing red trail as they left their mark.

"_Do it…" _

"Ichigo!"

A voice called out to him, Ichigo blinked seeing that his hollow was no longer above him but instead the clear blue sky. The teary eyed vizard snapped his head around as he heard his name being called again. He stood on his feet quickly, jerking his blade up, cursing at himself for zoning like that.

He almost let Hichigo out.

It could of cost him his life.

His orbs shot up into the air, looking at the buildings around him. His face was set in a deep frown as he felt himself tremble. He was in deep shit; he could see Renji sitting on the edge of the building in front of him. But Ichigo knew there were others, he turned his head to his right and saw Toshiro, his left had Soifon, turning behind him he could see Byakuya staring down at him.

_Shit. _

Ichigo stood tall, with Zangetsu over one shoulder as he put his unused hand into his pocket. The bloody vizard looked at the others with his eyes, glancing to and fro. Watching them all as best as he could, a smirk touched his lips as he tired to keep himself from shaking in fear and rage.

Okay, he was going to have to deal with one ice punk, Miss. I-Just-Have-To-Touch-You-Twice-Butterfly-lady, Pineapple, and Pinky here. Okay, he could do that; the one he was most worried about was Miss. I-Just-Have-To-Touch-You-Twice-Butterfly-lady.

Pink and Butterflies…god, what a way to die.

"They sent you all to get me, eh? I'm flattered." Ichigo said with a chuckle as he panted. God, was he that out of shape? He knew he hadn't fought anything in his shinigami form for around four months, but shit.

"_I can take them, King." _

"Shut up." He muttered to himself, "I can do this." He told the voice in his head with a growl.

"_Yer shaking in yer boots, if ya wanna do it, then suck it up! Stop being a scared little bitch!" _

Ichigo winced at his hollows words, it was true, Ichigo was afraid suddenly. Slowly, in his mind he started to repeat to himself that he could win, he could do this; he wasn't going to be taken away from his family.

If he as afraid, he would die.

Renji frowned as he looked down at his friend, hating the fact of what they would have to do now. Renji warned him, and he knew that Ichigo could only last for so long. Slowly the red head looked at the ground that was a bloodbath, and he wondered how many hollows really did come after Ichigo when he appeared. They must of all felt him, then again, who wouldn't with that reiatsu exploding out of him like Old Faithful.

"Ichigo." Renji started slowly, shifting Zabimaru to have the blade in a standing position with his hand resting on the top of the unsheathed blade. "Put yer zanpakutou down, there aint no need to shed blood." Said the Red head as he studied his friend, god, he hated to do this to him.

Ichigo's hand tightened over Zangetsu, "I'm not letting you take me."

"Think about Rukia, Dumbshit! Put Zangetsu down or we will be forced to make you put him down!" Renji said to Ichigo, pleading for his friend to comply. If he would listen, then Ichigo wouldn't have to be injured even more then he already is at the moment. He could heal; he could escape with a little help from the inside.

"I am not leaving Rukia or my child, I will not let you take me!" Ichigo shouted at them as he glared at Renji. He knew what the red head was trying to do, and he did not need it. He did not need Renji's help; he had already made up his mind to fight.

Zangetsu was now held in a fighting position; Renji opened his mouth to tell Ichigo to stop being a fool! To think of the choices at hand but his voice was cut as Byakuya spoke, his hand already holding Senbonzakura, "Is that your answer, Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked the captain. Everyone seemed to look at Ichigo; everyone's hands went to the hilt of their zanpakutou.

Ichigo did not move as his eyes glanced behind him, "It is." He said flatly. Even though he was not looking at Byakuya he could hear the hint of regret in his voice. "Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are to be arrested for obtaining the illegal abilities of a hollow and to be brought forth to Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni for questioning and then decide your fate."

Ichigo's ears could hear the sounds of zanpakutou being brought out. He knew already that Renji had gone shikai oh his voices. His eyes jerked to the front as Zabimaru came rushing at him in that annoying long distances attack of Renji's. Ichigo slapped it away with Zangetsu; twisting on the balls of his feet he countered Soifon's Suzumebachi with the flat of his blade, then shoved her back as Toshiro and Byakuya attacked him as one, forcing him to duck under the blades and roll to the left where he was met by Soifon. Ichigo did his best to twisted out of the way from that deadly blade. He appeared to almost be doing a weird dance. Renji joined in then, dislocating Zabimaru to strike at the moving vizard. Ichigo gasped and once again blocked with Zangetsu, forcing him back violently and leaving his back open. He felt something touch him and he felt a stinging sensation in the center of his back. He knew what happened as soon as he saw Soifon moved to his right side. She had cut him, shit.

He did not need any more wounds, he needed to make sure he could cover himself and deflect the blows and retaliate. This was becoming a pain in the ass really quick, Soifon and Renji were acting as a weird team and Byakuya and Toshiro would attack him at the same time.

He was going to have to take them out one at a time, first he would have to pick of the one causing him the most trouble at the moment and that was Renji and his long distances attacks.

Ichigo jumped back, three captains and one vice was a pain. But that was all right, he had a plan and by god it was going to work. A smile came to his lips as he changed his stance suddenly, causing Renji to pause as his sword cam back together. "Shit." The red-head said as Byakuya, stood back knowing what was happening as he watched the change.

"Ban…"

Soifon screamed for them to attack, to stop the change and Toshiro looked at her like she was nuts for a brief moment. Stopping a Bankai was insane, and hard to do, especially with Kurosaki Ichigo.

No one stopped Soifon as she rushed forward to attack the orange haired vizard.

"Kai!"

--

Kon, within Ichigo's body, walked back and forth within the Shoten. Rukia was in the back with Yourichi and Urahara. She had been back there for an hour and Ichigo still had not returned.

Finally, Kon could not take it anymore as he went towards the door to slam it open and demand what was happening and if Rukia would be all right when Urahara stepped into through the rice paper door and stared at Kon.

Then smiled brightly, "Ah! Kon!" He said as if he had never seen Kon until just now. But Kon wasn't in the mood for games and instantly grabbed the blond man by the front of his haori. Urahara watched him for a moment coming to the conclusion that Kon had been around Ichigo for far to long. "Well," said Urahara, "That wasn't nice."

"What's wrong with Rukia?" The mod soul asked.

Urahara tilted his head to the side, "She's fine, it was just stress. There isn't anything to worry about…yet."

Kon released Urahara with a sigh but the man kept walking as soon as he was put down, his cane with him as whistled. "W-Where are you going?" Kon asked the ex-captain. The blond was now spinning his cane idly, "Ah, to where is not the question but to whom. Watch Rukia now while I'm gone." Said the overly cheerful man as he walked out of his shop leaving Kon to stare at him like he was insane. Then the mod soul sighed as he started back into the back room to sit with Rukia. He pushed the door open and closed. His brown eyes searched for the small woman and once he found her, he moved to her and took a seat beside her. She was still asleep and looking peaceful rather then in pain now.

"Rukia." Kon said with a sigh, "Don't worry, Ichigo will be back."

Or so Kon hopped. He wouldn't know what to do if Rukia woke up and Ichigo wasn't here. Hell, he wasn't sure he could stand Rukia's wraith if something happened to him, if he was caught…if he was…killed.

God, he worried too much. The mod soul shook his head, why was he thinking such things? This was Ichigo! Ichigo always came back! There was no way in hell Ichigo would die or be caught! Yeah! That was it!

A smile came to his lips, but yet he couldn't shake that forbidding feeling.

* * *

[A/N Man, that was a bit of a tough chapter to write and I hope I got all my typo's and grammer fixed. I use spell check and grammer check like crazy but sometimes it doesn't get it all and I re-read it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this lovely installment!

* * *


	5. Living

* * *

**Chapter 5: Living**

* * *

_Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go_

* * *

Ever have that feeling of being stuck in a rock and a hard place? 

Ichigo was wondering about that feeling this very moment as he was pinned to a brick wall, by a bunch of little pink flower pedals that where actually very small blades. He never thought of Byakuya using his sword in such a way. Ichigo was normally pretty damn fast and Bankai made him even faster. But it appeared that those four months of not using his shinigami abilities was showing, and at the bloody wrong time too. His legs were in pain, covered in ice up to his thighs, making it impossible for him to move. His right hand was unable to feel anything due to the ice around it.

His mind drifted for a moment as he tried to recall how this all happened to him as Toshiro was moving towards him at his own easy pace.

_**Soifon thrust forward to attack Ichigo with her zanpakutou, Ichigo knew she was going to try and stop him from using Bankai. But she failed in her attempts as large amount of reiatsu flew out of his body as the change in his spiritual pressure was being condensed. Ichigo was not sure what was going on as he heard Soifon scream and then a loud and sickening thud made him wince slightly as his change was complete. **_

_**He pushed the dusty clouds back with his daito shaped zanpakutou and viewed the scene. Byakuya was standing to his right, Toshiro to his left and Renji was in front, but all eyes where on Soifon. The woman had been rash and her charge was her downfall in this battle. Her body was pierced through the abdomen; she had been thrown away from Ichigo's reiatsu and landed on the third floors spiked iron fencing that was around a balcony. **_

_**Byakuya ordered Renji to tended to Soifon as the remaining two captains stared at Ichigo. None of them said anything as Byakuya and Toshiro released their shikai. At once, ice and pedals came after him. Ichigo had used shunpo to avoid contact of the two shikai's. **_

_**When the attacks got to close for comfort Ichigo slapped them away as best he could. But he wasn't fast enough, his Getsuga Tensho wasn't as powerful as it once was, yes it caused damage when it slammed into the captains, yes it caused them to bleed and yes it caused them pain. But it wouldn't be able to save Ichigo in his state. **_

_**He saw Toshiro coming at him; he knew his Getsuga Tensho would not be able to throw the young captain back. Instantly, his hand went to his face to call forth his mask. He was going to have to rely on his hollow. **_

_**His hand was there, he was gathering reiatsu but he suddenly lost feeling in his hand as Toshiro's dragon kissed his hand. Cursing Ichigo moved to clash his blade against Toshiro's but as he moved towards the young captain his vision was filled with pink! Coming to a halt, Ichigo back paddled. Sending out his Getsuga Tensho at the pedals, blowing them apart and he then noticed Toshiro was not behind the curtain of pink and that was when his nightmare hit him.**_

_**His legs, he could no longer feel them, he fell back against the brick wall behind him, as he was staring in shock at his frozen legs. He looked back up and once he did all he could see was pink. Pink was everywhere, he closed his eyes. Finding no pain and that he was still alive, he opened his brown eyes to the pink objects had pinned him to the wall. **_

_**He looked at the captain faces and found they held deep frowns. **_

_**Was that pity he saw in their eyes? **_

"It's over Kurosaki." Said the cold voice of Byakuya. Ichigo raised his glaring eyes at the two captains. "You're not taking me." Ichigo hissed at them. Toshiro reached into his robes with a sigh. "Your in no position to tell us what we can and can not do, Kurosaki."

Ichigo wasn't listening as he pulled at his restraints, "You're not going to take me!" He growled louder. "I am not finished, I won't let you take me away from Rukia! I will not leave her alone!"

Toshiro sighed as Byakuya kept the pink blades of doom in place. "Rukia will be joining you, as much as you hate to say it or even think it, Kurosaki, she will not remain in her gigai with you missing. She will come after you, pregnant or not." Said the white haired boy as he finally found what he was looking for.

In his hands he held five black strips of cloth, termed in silver. Ichigo looked at them and instantly knew what they where. Kenpachi used them, but as eye patch, they ate reiatsu.

"You are not putting those on me! I am not going to Seireitei!" He shouted, his struggling became desperate now. Ichigo's arms started to bleed and Toshiro looked at him sternly, "Stop it, you are going to hurt yourself even more then you already are!" Shouted the boy.

"You're making this difficult on yourself!"

Ichigo wasn't listening he was pulling, trying to free himself, trying to get away from these two Captains. He felt something touch his mind and he was not going to stop it, not if it could get him out of this mass. Toshiro must of saw it, because his eyes widened.

"The hell." Toshiro said in surprise as Byakuya just watched, though keep his attention on his shikai.

"The hell indeed." A shrill voice said as Ichigo's eyes started to change colors from a dark brown to bright amber with black around it rather then white. "King isn't happy, an' when he isn't happy…neither am I." The voice said as slowly, a white substances started to slowly leak through his right eye.

"Hitsugaya, put them on him." Byakuya said, not liking the changing aura around Ichigo. It was bone chilling. It was haunting and Toshiro moved quickly, Ichigo could see the grinning dark mouths of the beasts that would suck away his reiatsu. Ichigo hollowed as the mask was working its way on his face, the personalities of the Hollow and Ichigo was mixing. Both were aware what was going on, both wanted to get out!

Both felt as the first brace was put around their neck, they both howled and reiatsu went chaotic about him. The ice on his limbs started to crack, the pedal's shook. The captain was trying to put the second on him, Ichigo could feel it coming, sucking at his strength. He felt the leather slip over both of his wrist and around his ankles.

He felt his reiatsu leaving him, he screamed, a scream once again and that cry was mixed with a human and hollow. The ice shattered about his limbs, the pedals fell away, and Ichigo fell onto the cold hard ground. Byakuya instantly put a foot the middle of Ichigo's back as Toshiro was working as fast as he could to connect the braces on Ichigo's wrist to the ones on his neck and legs with a thin, and strong chain that came out of the leather pieces. But Ichigo thrashed about, screaming, biting at the hands that came close to his face.

"I'll kill you!" The voice echoed that belonged to two beings, "I'll kill you all! Let me go you son of a bitches!" He roared as the mask fully formed on one side of his face. Toshiro finished the connections, leaving hollow immobile, and the young captain then looked to the older one that sighed. Removing his foot he then pulled back for a moment, staring at the bloodied boy thrashing about wildly.

Byakuya then sighed, looking away from the youths face as he caught sight of a tear trailing down the side of the hollow mask. Was Ichigo crying or was it his hollow? Byakuya was not sure; finally he reached down to grab the young vizard. But his gray eyes caught a flash of movement and before his brain could register what it was, words echoed from a source above him.

"Sing, Benihime."

A shield formed in front of Byakuya who had quickly pulled his hand back. Toshiro blinked as he saw the back of a man wearing nothing but black and green attire. The Hollow laughed, "Well, if it isn't Bucket Head." He mocked with a shrill laughter, "Come to save that day! A tad late though." The Hollow proclaimed with half lazed eyes, he wasn't feeling to well, that was for sure.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the shield and Urahara tilted his head and look at Toshiro from over his shoulder. With a wide grin on his face, Kisuke spoke in his cheerful and laid back manor, "Ah, ah, ah." He said, seeing Toshiro make a move towards Ichigo. "How can I kidnap your hostage if you grab him before I do?" The man asked in all honesty as he stepped over Ichigo, and now stood over him.

Urahara stepped to the left and lowered himself down to the ground and picked up Kurosaki and slung him over his shoulder, grunting slightly. Damn, for someone so skinny he had to be so damn heavy.

His barrier lowered and Kisuke smiled brightly as he looked at Byakuya and then Toshiro, both looked a bit taken back but ready to kill him if need be. With a tip of his hat, his grin grew bigger. "Now, now, no need to thank me, really, it's no problem at all!"

Urahara took a step backwards, Benihime was held in front of his face, as he then did a mocking bow. "Now, if you excuse me gentlemen, I shall be off, give my regards to Captain Kurotsuchi!" His foot twitched and with a quick shunpo the man was gone. Toshiro took a step forward but Byakuya was in front of him now, an arm held out.

Toshiro looked at Byakuya oddly, but the Noble spoke softly. "There is no need to chase them. We have Kurosaki's signal. There is no where for him to hide now." With that Byakuya turned and leave. The one eyed Toshiro raised a brow and shrugged. Sadly, Byakuya had a point.

Well, until next time then.

"That was close." Toshiro said to himself with a shake of his head.

--

"Do you mind?" Urahara asked the hollow as he put the bound Ichigo on top of the roof of a building beside his Shoten. "Mind what?" asked the hollow, who had a sudden urge to pick his teeth but he was unable to do so with his bound arms.

"You know very well what I mean, allow Ichigo back in the driver seat please." The hollow raised a brow slowly from behind the mask and eyed the green and black clad man. "Look, Bucket Head, I am happy you saved his little ass, but if ya don' mind. I would like to sit here and pick at my teeth for a bit."

"With what?"

"My goddamn finger nails!"

It was Urahara's turn to raise a brow and the hollow made a face, much like a blowfish, "Goddamnit!" The hollow barked, realizing once again, he could not use his arms.

Urahara looked amused, Benihime was once a cane again and he was idly leaning against it, looking at his nails for some kind of imperfection. "Have I ever told you the story about when I created the Gigai's? Its very interesting, you see…"

"Reverting!" The hollow said loudly, the last thing he wanted was to hear some long damn explanation over something scientific! Ichigo could listen to it, not him! He would rather do a staring contest with Zangetsu on his all mighty perch of pigeon-ness.

"Thank you." Said Urahara pleasantly as he watched the eyes revert back into brown orbs and the mask turning into nothing but dust. Ichigo was now lying on the rooftops, breathing deeply and panting.

"What…the…fuck…" He started as Urahara eyed him with a smile, "What the fuck, indeed, Ichi-kun." He said brightly. Urahara then opened his mouth to say something but only a scream came out, a very loud and feminine scream.

Urahara clamped his mouth shut with a finger in the air, blinking. That wasn't his voice. Last time he checked, he was very masculine when he screamed.

"Well, that was different." He said watching Ichigo's head turn quickly to his right and downwards, looking down at the Shoten. "That was Rukia, you moron!" Ichigo yelled and started to squirm in his restraints.

"Oh dear." Urahara said, waving his fan in front of his face. "Is she always this vocal?"

"Shut the fuck up and help me you pain in the ass, wanna-be Casanova Pervert!"

Urahara blinked and looked crestfallen, "That hurt."

--

Kon tilted his head softly as he noticed Rukia was starting to awaken. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Oi, Rukia." He said softly as her violet eyes turned towards him. Rukia, at first was confused. She remembered a hollow attacking their home and Ichigo jumping in the way and then everything went dark.

She looked up into Ichigo's face and looked at his orbs, she was taken back when she realized those brown orbs where soft and saddened. They were nothing like Ichigo's cold hard brown eyes, how he was sitting over her was even different.

"You're…not…Ichigo." She said at last, staring at Kon who stared back at her with a slight blush. "I'm Kon, Rukia-chan." Said the mod soul, watching her reaction. Every so slowly her face revealed confusion, sadness, realization and finally, panic.

Ichigo wasn't in his gigai, Kon was…so that meant…

"Ichigo!" She said in shock and then suddenly sat up, "Ichigo!" She cried out, screaming his name. Kon was taken back by surprise as her small arm darted for a Soul Candy dispenser that was on the near by table. Kon's hands shot out and captured her small wrist.

"Ichigo!" She screamed, "Let me go! Let me go, Kon! They are going to get him! They are going to kill him! Ichigo! Ichigo!" She cried and started to thrash and hit Kon in the face with her free hand. He pushed her down on the mat, not roughly but gently as so not to harm her. He captured her other wrist. "R-Rukia, calm down! Ichigo will be alright!" He told her as he could see the fear in her eyes.

"He wasn't supposed to go into his shinigami body! He wasn't supposed to!" She screamed, "He was supposed to stay with me! He was supposed to stay, we promised to protect each other, to protect the baby! Ichigo! Ichigo!" She cried and bit down on Kon's hand. The mod soul screamed in pain but did not let go of her.

"Stop it! Rukia! You are going to hurt yourself! Rukia! OW! Damnit! Stop!" Kon yelled at her. But Rukia did not stop; she kept thrashing and crying out for Ichigo. Kon frowned and begged for her to stop moving. Her legs kicked the table that was near them and Kon flinched. He was going to have to stop her, before she hurt herself again, he could already see a bruise forming on her shin.

"I can't feel him!" She panicked, "I can't feel his reiatsu! He isn't here! He isn't here!" She screamed, knowing that if Kon was in Ichigo's body then she should be able to feel her husbands' spiritual pressure but she could not, she couldn't find any of it!

"Where is he!" She screamed, wanting to know what became of her husband.

Her legs went for the table again, Kon was about to put his leg out to stop her leg when a strong hand, covered in blood and with a thick leather band on his wrist, captured the leg. Kon blinked and looked into the eyes of Ichigo. Her second leg came up for a kick and Ichigo captured that one as well before it slammed into his skull.

Kon gasped and then slowly let out a sigh, as he looked at Ichigo who was staring at Rukia, Thank god he was alive. "Rukia." Ichigo said carefully. "Rukia!" He said again, with his sternly, noticing she wasn't listening nor paying attention. But as he called her name a second time, her movements slowed, she looked at Ichigo in all his bloody glory and her eyes grew huge with recognition.

"I-I-Ichigo….Ichigo!" She cried out as Kon released her and she instantly shot up and threw her arms around her husband who still had her legs. He released them though as he captured her within his strong arms. "I-I thought they took you away!" She said through her tears. Ichigo held her softly, whispering into her ear as Kon stood and left the room, leaving the two alone. He exited the room and raised his head to see Urahara walking into the Shoten. The blond man looked at Kon, smiled softly and turned to the left to make tea.

Kon then knew, that Ichigo could no longer stay with them and he would have to leave.

"Oh God." He said putting his hand to his face.

* * *

[A/N Woo, that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I personally love Urahara's lines and his little thing with Hichigo. It was amusing, anyways dont forget to R/R. I love hearing from you all Well, until next time folks. 

Ja-Ne!

But you have to wonder, what will Seireitei think of all of this? Mm, Mayrui is going to be so mad...don't you think?


	6. Please Be All Right

* * *

**Chapter 6: Please Be All Right**

* * *

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me._

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri slammed his fist into wall behind him; his fist was deeply imbedded into the said wall. Yamamoto sat in his high backed and elegant chair silently, his eyes glazed over as if he was lost in some kind of trans while in truth he was losing his self, his death was drawing near. The sounds of the angry captain of the 12th Division did not bother the old man or maybe it was because he did not hear it. 

Either way, Kurotsuchi screamed jerked his hand out of the wall. Making his way to the front, he slammed his pale and bloody hand upon Yamamoto's chair and glaring at the captains of the 10th and 6th Division.

"How could you lose him?" Mayuri demanded as he stared at the captains that stood in front of him and the dying Commander. "You _had_ him! You _had_Kurosaki within your grasp! He could have led us to that damn woman!" he screeched.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as Mayuri spoke about his sister and her husband. But knew better then to say anything, at least for now. Toshiro shifted his weight to the his left, "With all due respects, Taicho, Kurosaki is not the most easiest person to capture especially when he is unwilling." The young captain held his ground firmly as Mayuri stared at him with a heavy snarl. The captains where lucky at the moment, if Mayuri was in control he would of slammed his fist into the boys mouth. But he wasn't there yet, he wasn't at the top but he would be, very, very soon.

"Then you make him willing! I want that vizard!" the captain of the 12th division screamed. Then, all went silent as they heard an old man cough, they all looked to Yamamoto then who had put a hand to cover his mouth, the old man leaned back in his seat as if he had just arrived.

"Vizard's." started the old man, "Are the enemy." A long pause came as Mayuri smirked and moved to stand behind the chair, his eyes looking at the two captains with malice. "We will…take them…and…" His voice became nothing but mutters and then suddenly became loud. "Bring them here, bring the Vizard! We…we…we will see…what…he…is…Kurosaki!"

Mayuri chuckled as he appeared on the other side of the chair, peering out at the other captains in a limp like fashion. "Bring the Kurosaki's to us." Mayuri then narrowed his eyes at the two captains as they started to leave. Mayuri said nothing to stop them. He waited until the captains where gone and he turned to his right, watching his daughter taking a step towards him from the shadows.

Mayuri regarded her for a moment before speaking, his eyes looking back to where the captains had disappeared. "Keep an eye on them, when they return to the world of the living. I want to know what's going on."

Byakuya walked down one of the many ramps within Seireitei, Toshiro was beside him, walking at his own pace. Finally, after a moment the white haired boy spoke. "How is Soifon?"

"She'll live but she will be out of commission for about two months. She is not very pleased with herself let alone how the mission went." Byakuya stated mildly. Toshiro nodded as he slides his hands into his pockets. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Byakuya was silent as Toshiro asked that question, the boy sighed and shook his head. "I see." The boy turned to his left as he started down a separate path, "I'm going to go and start on those reports. I'll be seeing you then." Toshiro raised one hand in farewell and disappeared. Byakuya merely watched him for a moment and started towards his own department.

Once he was there, he wished he went somewhere else first for as soon as he opened his office door, his fukutaicho was in his face so suddenly it made him jerk back. Renji looked at his captain carefully with narrowed eyes.

"Are we…?" Renji started, Byakuya was silent and Renji let out a sigh as Byakuya suddenly realized Renji's arms were full of paperwork. The tattooed male moved over to Byakuya's desk and dropped the paperwork upon it with a sigh.

"That's a relief." Renji said. "I didn't feel like goin' back there an' tryin' ta take Ichigo. I mean, Rukia is so close ta ya know, givin' birth an' he needs to be there for her. Then we had to go down there an' try to take him away an' put those things on him." Renji turned and leaned against Byakuya's desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"An' now he can't even…"

"He is a vizard."

"Don't give me that bullshit, ya know ya are concerned, if not for Ichigo then for Rukia!" Renji snapped at his captain. Renji looked shocked for a moment and cleared his throat as Byakuya cleared the room with a shunpo and sat at his desk.

"Taicho." Renji said as he realized what he said, remembering that Rukia was indeed Byakuya's sister as well as sister in law. The man had bent the rules for his deceased wife and for Rukia.

"Don't you have things to do, Fukutaicho."

Renji flinched, "H-Hai." He said and made his way to his own desk with a sigh. His mind wondered and he feared for the next mission he knew that was coming, to take away all the rights that belong to Ichigo and Rukia.

--

Ichigo was lying on his mat within the Urahara Shoten, his eyes where staring up at the ceiling. He was so tired and he had trouble keeping his eyes open as he felt his reiatsu leaving his body and entering these damn bands upon his body. It had only been a week since Rukia was forced to leave his side.

Slowly, he lifted his shinigami clad arm over his eyes and recalled the conversation that took place a week ago:

"_**She will be staying at your fathers." Urahara said as he left Ichigo sitting on the floor of the Shoten with Kon. "She will be safe there, they do not have her reiatsu pinned like they do yours. Your father is also a doctor and she will be in good hands when the time comes for the child to be born." **_

_**Ichigo said nothing as Urahara said in a singsong voice so suddenly as he darted through a hallway, "Oh Rukia!" **_

_**This had left Ichigo with Kon who was still in Ichigo's gigai. It was silent for a long time but Kon had broken that silence. "I won't let anything happen to her." **_

_**This had captured Ichigo's attention as he looked towards a very serious Kon with arms crossed over his chest. "Though I am not you and there is no way I could ever be, I will still protect her with my life. Nothing will hurt Neesan, I will do everything in my power to keep her and your child safe, Ichigo." **_

_**Kon was looking straight ahead as he was finishing his sentence, Ichigo did not know what to say but a small smile came to his features, "Thanks." He said at last and lean his head against the wall. **_

With a moan, Ichigo rolled over on his side and then feeling irritated he got up and reached for Zangetsu that was resting beside him, as soon as he touched it he heard the blade speak to him, _"This is not a good idea."_

"Shut up, Old Man." Ichigo muttered as he moved across the Shoten, heading towards the exit. He couldn't sit here within the Shoten any longer, Ichigo had to go out.

"_**Ichigo." Rukia said softly as she held on to the orange haired vizard. Though he said nothing he wrapped his arms around his midget wife. "Promise me you wont do anything stupid." **_

"_**Of course I wont." He told her softly, "As long as you don't do anything stupid either." Ichigo told her with a chuckle and Rukia punched him in the chest then. "I am being serious!" **_

The vizard jumped across a roof and then another and another. He stopped on a building that belonged to a radio station. He paused for a moment and then shunpoed across three buildings. It wasn't a very good shunpo but it was hard to perform with these bands on his body. God, he was so good at shunpo, if he could only figure out how to remove the bands.

"_Ichigo." _Zangetsu said within his mind, _"You are being reckless."_

"Shut up!"

"_He isn't goin' to listen to you, Pigeon." _The hollow said within Ichigo's mind and joining the conversation. _"He is too big headed anyways."_The hollow went on with an insane chuckle.

"Shut up, both of you." Huffed Ichigo as he came to a stop upon a building, catching his breath. Gah, these bands where going to kill him at this rate, he needed his reiatsu. He would have to have it to protect Rukia.

"_Yo King," _Hichigo started as Ichigo could feel him stir inside but made no attempts to do anything. _"Did you run all the way here just to watch the woman dress?" _Ichigo blinked and was about to ask him what his hollow meant when his eyes fell to the window that belonging to his bedroom within the Kurosaki Clinic. Standing near his window, with her back turned was Rukia, getting dressed for the long day ahead.

Ichigo stared.

"_Pervert." _He heard his hollow mutter.

--

"You know," started Urahara, "That was a very dangerous thing to do, Ichi-kun." The man shook his fan at Ichigo but grinned all the while as Ichigo was leaning against a rock within the underground room of the Urahara Shoten.

"I had to see her." Ichigo said in his own defense.

"Naked?" Leave it to Urahara to make something so serious perverted as hell. Ichigo's face turned pink slightly, "Shut up you pervert, I wanted to make sure she was alright is all!" Ichigo snapped as he slipped his hands into the sleeves of his hoari. "I am just afraid that they are going to come and find her. I have to protect her."

"I believe you're the one marked." Urahara chuckled. "Oh, the years of youth, how I miss them and soon the cries of children. Tell me, have you picked out a name for the child?"

Silence.

"That's what I was afraid of." Urahara sighed with a shake of his head. "Almost eight months and not even name. Poor child, have no fear! I shall name thee!" Urahara said happily and then announced, "Urahara the second!"

The dear shopkeeper was then nailed on the top of the head by a covered Zangetsu. "When hell freezes over!" Ichigo snapped. "My son or daughter will have name that will bring pride to the family!"

"Like Strawberry?"

Whop!

"Nothing food related!" The twenty-year-old Ichigo snapped with irritation. He groaned so suddenly that he fell to his knees. Zangetsu fell into the floor and Urahara blinked as he watched the boy fall over. With a frown, Urahara shook his head, "You are being to active. Kurosaki-kun, you are feeding those bonds and the more you need them the more weak you feel."

Urahara watched the boy as Ichigo huffed and puffed, rolling over on to his back, "You need to try not be active and reverse whatever reiatsu you can."

The battle was far from over and Urahara knew it. Seireitei would come back once they had a plan and when they felt was the right time. But Urahara was concerned about that, it had been a week since Ichigo had been attacked and Seireitei had went silent and he could not help but wonder, what they where waiting for when Ichigo was already starting to become weak, wouldn't now be the correct time to attack and take him?

Or did they have other plans?

* * *

[A/N I had a little trouble on this chapter, I had so many ideas I did not know which way to go so I kinda tried to blend them all together and through a little more humor into the story. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the corny little jokes! Its getting close for Rukia to have the child but what gender should it be? Male or Female? Im not sure which, what do you think? 

Go to my profile to cast your vote!


	7. Arrival

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

* * *

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

* * *

Ichigo twitched slightly, rubbing his swore neck, and he had not seen any Shinigami for a month and half. It made him nervous. Rukia was due at any time now and the ever-tired vizard was pacing the room once again, Urahara watched him with a raised brow. 

"I prefer to keep my floor at one level." Said the blond with a yawn. But Ichigo was not listening to him; instead he was talking to himself. "I should be there, it could be anytime, and I should be there." He kept repeating to himself over and over.

Urahara merely sighed, "She will be just fine." Said the man for the fifth-fourth time in an hour. God, he was starting to hope for the kid to be born faster, Ichigo was going to wear a hole in his wooden floor.

Back and forth, Ichigo went, to and fro, the man crossed the room.

Urahara tapped his cane to the rhythm of Ichigo's thumping feet. "Mm," he said in realization. "Not a bad beat." Urahara kept doing this until finally Ichigo stopped his march and turned to look at Urahara. "Would you stop that!" He exclaimed and in reply Urahara held up his cane and pointed it at the vizard.

"Oh, pardon me, I just got lost with the music."

Speaking of music, a sound could be heard and it sounded rather catchy as well.

_I was last in my class_

_  
Barely passed at the institute_

_  
Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid_

_  
A malpractice suit_

Ichigo blinked and seemed to notice the muffled singing voice as well. "The hell?" He said as he started to look around.

_Hey, like a surgeon_

_  
Cuttin' for the very first time_

_  
Like a surgeon_

_  
Organ transplants are my line_

"That's interesting." Urahara commented on as Ichigo then figured out what it was, "Oh shit! The phone!" He yelled, remembering that last week Isshin had dropped off a cell phone that he said he would call when the time came.

Ichigo instantly went insane trying to locate the phone as he was sweating bullets and screaming for the little phone. Things within Urahara' store instantly became scattered around like a child's play room.

_Better give me all your gauze nurse_

_  
This patient's fading fast_

_  
Complications have set in_

_  
Don't know how long he'll last_

Urahara dug in his green hoari for a moment and pulled out the singing phone, flipped it open and put it to his ear and said very happily, "Hello, Ichi-kun's phone operator speaking."

Ichigo, who was bent over a shelf paused and shot Urahara a glare at the man was smiling a smile that was way to big for his face. "Ah huh, oh, that is wonderful! Really? She's doing well, wonderful, oh; yes I will let him know. Thank you."

Click.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled as he stared at the man who was looking at him. With a slight twist of the wrist he tossed the phone to Ichigo. The orange haired vizard captured the phone with both hands as Urahara spoke happily.

"Rukia is having the baby, congratulations, Ichi-kun!"

"What!" Ichigo yelled, his face growing pale. "Oh shit! I-I have to go! Oh shit!" He repeated as his brown eyes grew to the size of his zanpakutou and that was a scary sight really.

Urahara was about to open his mouth to say something but he then noticed the vizard was no longer standing in front of him. The blond man frowned at this and raised his head towards the sky that was hidden by his ceiling.

"He could of waited for me to finish." The blond said with a scratch of his head. "Well, I guess he will find out." The blond let out a long yawn as he stood up and dusted himself off.

--

Rukia had been in labor for four hours and it made Kon twitch every time he heard her scream. Every time he heard something he jumped into a kon-fu stance. Maybe he had been watching way too much television lately? He wasn't sure but he really felt jumpy since Rukia had announced that she was going to have the child, right here, right now, at this very moment.

"Ichigo!" Kon heard Rukia shout, "I hate you!"

Kon cringed, wow; thank god he did not have to be in there with Rukia. Yuzu had been sent to a friend's house as well as Karin. So it was just Isshin, Kon, Chad and poor Rukia. Kon looked around the room carefully, he was so on edge, maybe it was just because Rukia was giving birth and the reiatsu in the air was just getting to him.

Wait, reiatsu?

"Kon."

He looked to his right, seeing Chad slowly coming down the stairs, he completed his task in calling in and telling Urahara and Ichigo what was happening, but then suddenly the big man paused on the stairs and looked towards Kon and then past him to the doors harboring Rukia.

Kon looked at Chad, whose reiatsu was they feeling, it wasn't Rukia's and it wasn't Ichigo's but it felt just like theirs…was it…the babies?

Kon suddenly felt afraid, if he could feel the mixture then he was sure others could as well! The mixing of the reiatsu could only belong to a Kurosaki. That would draw attention, and god he wished he could be so dead wrong.

But as soon as the Clinic's doors opened, he knew he wasn't.

His feet slid into position for a fight and his fist came out in front of him. He heard Chad moving down the stairs and a flare of reiatsu marked Chad donning his armor upon his arm. But he paid no attention to Chad as Kon's brown orbs stared into the face of Jushiro Ukitake.

The Captain of the 13th Division stared directly at Kon; wasting no time at all he spoke, as softly and calmly as he could, "Where is the child?" He asked. No one answered, but the sudden cries from the room behind Kon gave away the answer no one wanted to give the sickly Captain.

Ukitake took a step forward but was intercepted by Chad; his armor upon his arm and held his thick arms across his chest. Ukitake looked at the large man. "If you truly want to protect your friend's child, then you will let me pass." Ukitake spoke with urgency now as his hand went to his zanpakutou, "We don't have time to play games! As much as I do not want to spill blood, I will to get to that child!"

Neither of the boys moved, not until a new voice entered the scene, one rough with age. "Ukitake." Said the voice from behind them. All three looked at Kurosaki Isshin, dressed in shinigami robes with his captain's cloak tied to one arm. His stance was lazily and curious.

"Kurosaki." Ukitake said with a sigh, "You have to let me pass, you have to give me your grandchild. We don't have time for games, the others are not far behind me." Ukitake said quickly as he took a step forward.

Isshin regarded Ukitake for a moment and tilted his head, "Alright." Isshin said and Kon and Chad looked surprised but did nothing. "Are you sure this is wise?" Chad asked and Isshin nodded slowly. "Ukitake is one person I can trust for anything." Isshin turned and put his hand on the door to go back into the Clinic area when all of a sudden his eyes grew huge as a scream went through the air.

Instantly all four men took off running into the Clinic, they swung the door open and ran down a short hall and that door was pushed open. Isshin was taken back by a large amount of reiatsu within the small room and the man standing over Rukia.

The man was dressed in a captain's uniform, a very ripped and tattered one but a captian nonetheless. His hair stood up in spikes, slowly the man turned his attention to the doorway as his large and rough hand rested on Rukia's small arm as she tried desperately to grab the small container of Soul Candy that was discarded by Isshin and on a tray near her bed.

The big man tilted his head to the side; a wide and insane grin was on his face as he spoke, "Tell Ichigo to come take them back with force, I am looking forward to it." Kenpachi said, while he was holding a small bundle of blankets in one arm, that could be identified as an infant.

Ichigo and Rukia's child.

Rukia's hand hit the tray and grabbed a hold of the candy as Kenpachi spoke. Kon was the first to notice and pushed past Isshin, arm out stretched. "Neesan! Don't!" He yelled but it was to late. Rukia's gigai hit the bed with a new soul and she stood, or rather fell to her knees in her shinigami body. Her body was in no shape for fighting after only having just given birth not long ago.

Kenny looked at the gigai and dropped it and turned to look at the small shinigami woman. Rukia fought to get on her feet, "Give me back my baby!" She said as Kon came to her side, or rather, tried as Kenpachi reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. Lifting him up, Kon's eyes grew wide and Kenny narrowed his own eyes. "Your not Ichigo, where is Ichigo?"

Kon was unable to answer and not being able too, Kenpachi tossed him to the side and walked over to Rukia. But a man in the shinigami robes blocked him. Kenny raised a brow as he looked at Isshin. "Well, well." Kenny said with a lick of his lips. "Are you wanting a fight?" He asked as snickers filled the room, Isshin did not reply and Chad, now standing in the room realized Kenny was not the only person here. On the window to his right sat three unseated officers of the 11th division. Yumichika was leaning against the wall to the left and behind Rukia stood Ikkaku who was whispering to her and helping her stand with an arm around her waist and his hand interlaced with her other. This wasn't good, if the 11th Division was here then others where here as well and more then likely coming up from behind him.

Sure enough with the irritated grunt of Ukitake he knew others where here. "Taicho Hitsugaya." Ukitake said as the white haired boy walked up to him as Ukitake turned to greet the new arrivals. Hitsugaya had his sword drawn and unseated officers behind him. "Taicho Ukitake." Toshiro said with a deep frown. "You are not supposed to be here."

Ukitake just smiled and offered a shrug, "Would you believe me if I said I got lost?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

* * *

[A/N Well lets see here, so far the votes for the gender of the child is at: 

Female: 2  
Male: 5

To vote on the gender, just leave me a review with what you think the child should be or go to my profile and vote on the poll that I have. Thank you so much for helping! Also, I do apologize for the short chapter and the rushed feeling it might leave. But I really wanted to get to this point and from here on out, things are going to get...interesting.


	8. A Bundle of Trouble

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Bundle of Trouble**

* * *

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

* * *

Everything seemed to be at a pause, at checkmate.

Isshin was standing at the ready in front of Kenpachi who held an infant within his large and strong arm as his free hand held his old and battered sword. Ikkaku was to the side of the two men, holding Rukia in his arms. The woman was so weak that she could do nothing but cry for her child, begging for the child to be left alone.

Chad was standing to the side of the door, watching for any sudden movement and Kon, having picked himself up from the floor was standing on the opposite of Chad and watching as well.

Ukitake marched into the room, followed by Toshiro who watched Ukitake carefully.

Ikkaku was the first to speak, his voice full of concern as he felt something warm, wet and sticky on his arms and slipping onto the floor. "Taicho." He said, trying to grab his captains attention, but was failing.

Rukia let out a pain filled moan. "Taicho, she needs medical attention." He said quickly as his eyes dropped down to the blood that was soaking his robes with wide eyes. Rukia rolled her head to the side, her vision was suddenly getting blurry and she could not understand why.

"Ichigo…" She muttered as she raised a hand and grasped the front of Ikkaku's robes weakly.

"Take her to the 4th Division, she is losing to much blood from birth!" Ukitake called out as he took a step forward, realizing Kenpachi was to far gone in his battle mind ways, as he was sizing Isshin up to even think about anyone. Toshiro blinked as Ukitake went into action as Ikkaku nodded and shunpoed out of the Clinic as fast as he could.

"And someone get that infant out of Kenpachi's hands before he gets crazy!" Ukitake shouted as he moved across the room and drew his sword.

Kenpachi snorted, but a pair of small arms appeared over his shoulders and Yachiru's cheerful face came into view. "Ken-chan! I wanna see the baby!" She giggled, pushing herself up to sit on his shoulder. Kenpachi said nothing has he lifted the baby up for Yachiru to take and her small hands grabbed the baby and then slipped of Kenpachi's shoulder. Giggling the girl jumped up on the bed and looked at the child with interest.

"Oh…." She said, lifting the blanket up a bit she giggled. "It's a little Ichi!" She giggled. This statement declared that Ichigo was the father of a son. But no one was paying any mind to her random out burst as Toshiro pointed at her, "Take the baby back to Seireitei!" Toshiro ordered and Yachiru blew him a raspberry, but she did as was told, which was rather surprising. "Place nice with Ken-chan!" She told Isshin before leaving, taking two seated members with her.

Then all hell broke loose, Chad slammed his fist into a shinigami and Kon dropped kick another to try and reach the pink haired girl that was running away with Ichigo's son. Isshin pulled forth his zanpakutou and clashed against Kenpachi. Toshiro raised Hyorinmaru but that sword was blocked by Sogyo no Kotowari. Toshiro raised his eyes the captain beside him. Ukitake was not looking at him but straight ahead as Isshin pulled away from Kenpachi.

"Save your strength, we are missing someone rather important." The white haired man said to the boy. The one eyed Toshiro blinked in realization then, Kurosaki Ichigo was not here. Ukitake with drew his blade from Toshiro's and crossed the room to stand where Rukia once was; something wasn't right in his mind. She was bleeding way too much for just a single birth.

Menacing laughter filled the room as Isshin was thrown through the window that Yachiru had escaped through only moments ago. Zaraki followed after the old shinigami and broke through the wall rather then the window. Isshin rolled to a stop on his side and his eyes wide for a moment, "Shit." The old man said and picked himself up off the ground barely in time to dodge a blow from Kenpachi's unnamed zanpakutou.

"Your Ichigo's father, aren't cha?" Kenny asked with a wide grin, "Then you should be a lot more stronger then him." Oh boy, this was going to get rather painful soon. "Ah, perhaps, but you see my son is younger so in all reality, he is supposed to surpass me!" Isshin chimed as he dodged another attack from Kenny. Isshin brought his blade in a counter attack and swing at the big man. Zaraki swung up to meet his opponent's zanpakutou.

A burst of reiatsu filled the area violently.

The pressure was so great that Ukitake was forced to his knees to dodge a flying medical bed. Toshiro had retreated to the hallways to avoid getting injured by flying matter as the other shinigami did what they could to avoid getting slammed, but not all of them were successful. One had found his death from being overwhelmed by reiatsu; another found her death by crashing into a glass case full of medical supplies and descending bricks.

Amongst the battle cries from outside, his ears were picking up something near his level and he was utterly confused. He turned his head to see if Toshiro had heard the sounds. But the boy had not, the white haired teenager was leaning against the wall of the hallway and looking to see the damage in the room.

Ukitake listened hard to try and figure out what that sound was, he moved on his hands and knees towards a wooden cabinet in the far corner. He narrowed his eyes and his hand reached for the handle when something caught his attention.

"Oi." Said a very angry and unhappy voice. "You picked the wrong house!"

--

Ichigo was on Cloud 9 all over again!

He was going to be a farther! He was going to have a son or a daughter! He was going to be to be able to teach the kid how to fight, how to stand up for him or her self, how to be a Kurosaki! How to use a zanpakutou…if they got one, what was he thinking? Oh course the kid would have one!

Oh god! A name! They never picked out a name!

His feet carried him over the buildings, as he was lost in thought, pride showing on his face.

_Cid? _

No too American!

_Midori? _

A color? Hmm, that could be an interesting name. He turned and went across another roof and another, he wasn't sure how far away he was from his fathers Clinic. Oh god, would they be happy to see him? He wondered how big the child would be, would it have Rukia's hair? His nose? What about eyes? Would the child be tall or short?

Hopefully tall.

_Roku maybe? _

No, that would remind him of Grimmjow so the number six was out of the question. A smile came across his face as he could see his fathers Clinic in the distance.

God, he wanted to hold his child so badly and count all his or her figures and toes over and over again just to make sure his child was in perfect condition. He would go into that large whole in the side of his fathers house and…

Wait, a whole?

He froze in mid air and looked down, there was a whole in the side of the building. Ichigo's mind was trying to recall if there ever was a whole their before but could not recall such details. His brown eyes went about fifteen feet from the hole to see his father battling Kenpachi and…dodging? How in the hell does someone dodge blows? In fact he had to wonder so why there was a large explosion of reiatsu when the two clashed.

Ichigo's mind pulled the answer from the back of his mind as he raised an arm to shield his face from the dust and reiatsu flying through the air.

Seireitei.

Rukia.

Baby.

His hand grasped the hilt of Zangetsu in rage, Seireitei had found Rukia and the baby but how? He did not know but what he did know was that Seireitei was going to pay deeply for this! They took his Cloud 9 from under him and slapped a sign on his back that could of read: Kick Me. Because that is precisely what it was like, being kicked in the face!

Enraged he lowered himself down and ran into the building. No one seemed to notice him as his reiatsu flared dangerously and sucked away at the same time. He did not care, someone as going to get hurt. He saw Ukitake on his hands and knees reaching for something, was the man having an attack from his disease?

Ichigo could careless, he was in his home, and his brown eyes scanned the room. He did not see Rukia; he did not see the baby. That in it self was a declaration of war. Raising Zangetsu he pointed it at Toshiro as he came around the corner, looking at the damage.

"Oi," He said with rage, "You picked the wrong house!"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and held his blade at the ready. "And you just saved us a lot of time." Toshiro waited on Ichigo to make his first move. "Where is Rukia!"? Ichigo growled as his eyes flashed with intent to kill.

"In Seireitei with the 4th Division. Your child will be there as well by now, I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is out of my hands. I must follow what the Captain-General says." Toshiro said, and Ichigo snarled as he pulled his sword back, "Old Man Yamamoto can kiss my ass and you can tell him that!"

Toshiro twitched, "Yamamoto is dead, he died last night."

Ichigo blinked in surprise but held his stance at the ready, "That means…"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri is now our current Captain-General and by his orders you and your family are to be brought to Seireitei!"

"Like hell! Getsuga Tensho!"

The blue half moon attack speed at Toshiro raised Hyorinmaru up to his body to block the wicked attack that came from Zangetsu. Hyorinmaru shook off the attack, "You are in no condition to fight me Kurosaki, the more you fight the quicker you are going to lose and you know it!"

There was that damn cry again; Ukitake peeled his eyes away from the vizard and the 10th Division Taicho. He had other things to do, like find the source of those sounds! His hand went back to the cabinet and pulled it open. Ukitake was suddenly submerged in a pile of clean bed sheets, pillows and other items.

Yumichika walked behind Ichigo as Toshiro spoke, Ichigo noticed this and stiffened. "Ichigo, just put Zangetsu down and we will take you to Rukia. Ichigo, listen to reason." Yumichika said as serious as he could. "If you fight us, you are not going to win."

"Your got going to take me without a fight."

Toshiro sighed, this is what he was afraid of, "Very well, then I suggest you take everything you got and throw it at us in hopes that you will win."

"Hmpf, I just need fifteen seconds." He told the two captains as he raised his hand to the side of his face. He felt the reiatsu being gathered there and then suddenly it was being drained way.

"_This isn't a good idea King."_

"Shut up and do your job." He muttered to himself as he felt the mask in his hands.

"_I don't feel good King, haven't been for a long while…King." _His hollow sounded like he was in pain and he felt Zangetsu vibrate within his hands.

"_King, we wont be able…" _

"Just give me fifteen seconds. That's all I need, just fifteen!" He chanted under his breath as he grasped the mask and pulled it over his face. As soon as it covered his face, he rushed forward clashing Zangetsu against Hyorinmaru, "Getsuga Tensho." Whispered he masked Ichigo as his attack struck at Toshiro and blasting him backwards. Ichigo twisted on his heels, Zangetsu clashed into Fuji Kujaku.

"_King…our reiatsu…"_the hollows voice sounded as if it was fading. Ichigo was pushed back by Fuji Kujaku and Hyorinmaru bit into Ichigo's back, making him cry out in pain. Whipping around the vizard lashed out at Toshiro then staggered forward. Yumichika slammed his foot into the open wound and forcing Ichigo to the ground.

No, no, only a few more seconds, he was already at ten. He needed five more; he could beat them without his reiatsu. He could do it! Even if these bands on his body had been eating at him for over a month. God, he could do this!

He pushed himself up on his knees and hands, his eyes looked frightened as he saw the white bone pieces falling from his face and disappearing.

No.

Not yet.

"_King…smooth moves, Dumbass." _He heard his hollow say as he felt him disappear and fade away. The rest of the mask slipped off his face and crashed into the ground. A foot was put on his back once again as he felt hands grab him. Ichigo thrashed as much as he could as he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

So this is what it felt like to have little to no reiatsu in his body. But in the end his thrashing did not help him as his being was bond and he felt himself being lifted. Maybe he should have listened to his hollow after all.

Yumichika stood with Ichigo over one shoulder as Toshiro sighed, he never would of thought he would actually be able to see the day when Ichigo would be captured like this but here he was, seeing it with his own eyes.

He looked towards Yumichika who merely nodded and went outside with Ichigo. Toshiro turned to say something to Ukitake as he came out of the blankets but the man wasn't there anymore. In the end, Toshiro merely shrugged and left.

Kenpachi laughed as he viewed his opponent, standing with large gashes on his shoulder, a cut across his chest and panting while Kenpachi only hand his arms cut and a stab wound near his left hip. Kenpachi loved this fight and he was going to take another swing at the older Koursaki when he heard something, or rather saw.

A patch of orange.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kenpachi straightened as he looked at the young man that was over Yumichika's shoulder. Isshin froze too and looked over at them, "Ichigo…" The old man said and narrowed his eyes.

Kenpachi said nothing as his fingers twitched, he was unable to feel Ichigo's aura, how dull. He wanted to fight the man too! Isshin looked ready to kill someone as Toshiro walked out, and stunk his sword into the air and turned it the air and seemed to turn with the blade and then suddenly a click was heard and a pair of doors opened, and hell butterflies flew out from the open door.

Yumichika entered with Ichigo, Isshin put a foot forward to move towards his son, but a look from Toshiro stopped him for some reason. Kenpachi went next, very irritated and then Toshiro waited for a moment, Isshin moved towards him, but once again Toshiro stopped him, this time with words.

"It would be pointless for you to follow, you have another duty." With that said, Toshiro entered and then the doors closed behind him. Isshin stood still for a long moment before suddenly falling to the ground. He heard the steps coming up from the distance, and then he heard them running to him.

"Ichigo." Chad said as he helped Isshin to sit on his rump and Isshin shook his head, a hand resting on his face. Kon frowned as he stood beside them, "We lost the shinigami they opened a door and ran in. I was unable to reach them in time to save the boy." Kon said softly, biting his lower lip as he crossed his arms over his chest.

All three felt like they had failed.

All three felt despair.

Another pair of feet sounded, Kon raised his head and slid into a fighting position once more even though he was out of breath and had a wound on the side of his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Kon asked as Chad raised his head now to see Ukitake stopping at least five feet away from them. His captain's cloak blew gently in the wind; he tilted his head at Kon. "I just wanted to return something to Isshin."

Chad looked down at Isshin who slowly raised his head to view the older shinigami. It was odd, when did Ukitake wear his coat over his shoulders like Yamamoto?

Ukitake chuckled as he noticed the odd look he was getting, "Not all hope is lost, Kurosaki." Said the man as he slowly pulled back the coat that was covering his arms to reveal a bundle in his arms. Kon and Chad where utterly confused but Isshin was not, he jumped to his feet and rushed to the captain.

"Good god." He said with relief as he peered down at the bundle of blankets. Inside those very blankets was a sleeping infant who let out a small yawn and squirmed slightly. Slowly Chad and Kon walked up beside to the two men and peered down.

"It seems to me, that Ichigo is the father of a daughter as well as a son." He mused, "Seems he is good at other things rather then just sword play."

* * *

[A/N Well, I am sure why you all are wondering, the voting is done and the male and female options tied at 13/13 from a mixture of the poll, reviews and even a few emails. So, in the end I decided he will have faternal twins! Good old Ichigo, always succeeds a little to well in everything, minus Kido. This chapter was pretty tough to write and I tried very hard to make everything made sense with everything that went on. I know Kenpachi might be a little OOC there and I do apologize!

But what will happen now? What will Seireitei do with the Kurosaki family?

* * *


	9. Seireitei

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seireitei**

* * *

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away_

* * *

His head was spinning.

He was falling.

His world was coming apart.

He could not tell up from down and right from left, he could not see his inner world of blue buildings, he could not see the messed up sky in his mind. He could not sense Zangetsu; he could not feel his hollow. He felt empty, he felt powerless, and he felt like a newborn baby.

Baby...

Fuck!

His eyes suddenly shot open and he jerked upwards, though he suddenly wishes he did not move so quickly. He instantly fells back on his back with an arm over his closed eyes. He his head was pounding so hard, the boy let out a moan. Slowly, he tilted to his head and opened his eyes carefully.

He instantly took note that a large eye was staring at him. Startled Ichigo pulled his head back as the eye blinked at him. "Well, so this is a vizard. Interesting, Interesting." Said a short fat man as he cranked his eye back into his head. Okay, that was just damn creepy. The eye went back through the bars and finally into the mans head who was just grinning away at Ichigo.

That's when the young man noticed that he was in a very small cell. Twisting his head he realized that the cell was about seven feet wide, five feet in height and about five feet in diameter. He brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, as he did this he took note that he was no longer in a shinigami uniform but in a white kimono. The braces that where on him were missing now, but he still felt weak as shit.

"Oh ho, you noticed, hmm?" Chuckled Hiyosu. "We took them off, and put a smaller and easier version to manage." Hiyosu raised a short and chubby finger to point at Ichigo's ankle were a silver bracelet dangled.

Well, that explained a few things, but he had bigger things to worry about rather then his powers. "Where is my wife?" Ichigo the odd little man as he narrowed his brown eyes, he was unable to see what was behind the fat little man. Hiyosu tilted his head and had to think about this for a moment, "Ah, you mean the girl with the child, so it is yours…interesting." He drummed his fingers together.

"4th Division has her at the moment, she should be arriving by tomorrow…so we are told." He then rubbed his hands together, "Oh a child born of a vizard and shinigami! How exciting!"

Hiyosu would have been jumping at the idea if it weren't for the fact that Ichigo's tanned hand shot out between the barriers, grabbed the short fat man by the front of his white coat and pulled into the bars roughly. Ichigo might have little reiatsu, be tired as hell, and feel like a rag doll but he would not stand for his family to be spoken of by this freak.

"You will leave them alone!" He growled, "Or so help me God…" The fat man blinked at Ichigo and then gave him a grin that was too big for his face. "Temper, Temper, Vizard." He started, "I don't want our little specimen to over do it. If he does, how are we going to be able to study him? Hmm?"

Another pull and Hiyosu was slammed into the bars again, "I got a better idea." Said Ichigo, feeling tired. "How about you take this bracelet off and let me out of here, or else I'll be forced to rip that crank out your ugly head." Ichigo warned as nicely as he could, perhaps a little to nicely because he sounded overly violent and threatening. The fat man tilted his head again.

"That wouldn't be nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Point taken, but if you try I'll just have to remove your hands, be hard to rip my crank out then, wouldn't?" Hiyosu chuckled and pulled back as he slapped at Ichigo's hand who seemed to tired to hold onto the mans coat anymore. But Ichigo wasn't through yet, even if he lost his grip on the mans coat.

"If you touch Rukia or the baby, or any of your fucked up crew of the 12th Division I will personally kill you one by one. Starting with you." He glared. The fat man just smiled, "You don't even have a zanpakutou." He pointed out.

"I don't need a zanpakutou…I'll just eat your soul." Snickered Ichigo and the fat man looked suddenly startled and then interested all of a sudden. "Can a Vizard actually eat a soul?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I can find out…"

Hiyosu merely walked off in thought of this interesting prospect while the guards who were standing on either side of the small cell blinked. Apparently, they had been there the whole time and Ichigo was now able to see them and the room in front of him.

"Can he really do that?" One asked.

"Don't know, Mayrui hasn't dissected him yet so you can't be too careful." The second said in which case caused Ichigo to smirk as he fell over on his side. He looked out behind the bars and took note that about five feet from him was another cell and very empty.

The boy closed his eyes, thinking on how he was going to get out of this mess, but first he had to ignore the screams he could hear in the background that made him shudder.

--

Unohana brought a damp cloth to Rukia's forehead and resting it there. Rukia was recovering at a steady pace and should be fine by morning. But the woman's concern went else were, such as what will become of Rukia tomorrow. Unohana did not like the situation at hand, her mind stared to wonder when a soft voice sounded behind her.

"Unohana Taicho." Said her fukutaicho to gain the attention of her taicho. The long braided woman turned her head away from the sleeping Rukia before her and looked at the young fukutaicho. Kotetsu Isane, Isane stood at the door way for a moment and felt awkward as she held a blue blanket around the small infant boy.

"Taicho…the boy." She said looking down at the child. "Isn't as healthy as we thought he was, we have to be very careful with the boy." Isane raised her graze to meet her captains. "Please," started Unohana, "tell me what makes the child unhealthy."

Isane paused, "He has a low count of white blood cells, and the boy is a hemophiliac." She paused again, "Taicho, we can't let the 12th Division have the boy they would kill him before they even realized what his condition is and then…"

Unohana sighed softly and shook her head; "The situation is out of our control, for now. But we will see to I that the boy's condition will be mentioned to the 12th Division, other then that we can do nothing else."

Isane nodded softly and turned her eyes to Rukia, "How is she?"

"She is doing well, it was a good thing that Ikkaku brought her to us or else, I fear she would not have made it. Her body is so small, I am surprised she was even able to give birth to the two children on her own." Carefully, the older woman removed the cloth and dabbed Rukia's face with it. "She has a slight fever at the moment, but it should go away within the hour."

Isane stepped into the room, carrying the child who was sound asleep. The woman looked down at the baby and chuckled, "He reminds me of Ichigo with his little tuff of orange hair and that silly little frown he has on when he sleeps." She mused, "Though, he hasn't opened his eyes, do you think they'll be like his?" asked the fukutaicho.

"Who knows, it is a mystery." Unohana smiled softly, "But I personally would like the know the answer to your question as well." Her eyes then glanced to the form of Rukia that started to move.

"Ichigo…" her voice said ever so softly, the smile on Unohana's face quickly disappeared as he let out a sigh. "Rukia." She put a hand upon Rukia's pale hand, but the woman's eyes instantly shot open and she shot straight up in bed, sitting erect and screaming Ichigo's name once and then started to whisper it as she looked around, noticing she was no longer in the Clinic, but in the 4th Division's clinic. Frantically, her violet eyes searched for her child and they instantly rested upon Isane, who was till holding the boy.

"Give me my son!" She yelled and pushed her body forward only to have a feminine arm out to block her sudden movements. Her small raven head turned to glare at Unohana who merely smiled softly at her, "Settle down, or I will have to move the child else where. Isane, give Mrs. Kurosaki her son."

Isane instantly obeyed her captain and came over to the small shinigami woman and handed the child off to Rukia who instantly held the infant in a death grip, but careful not to harm the baby who was stirring. Rukia's scream apparently made the baby more aware but did not wake the boy.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as she stared down at her son. "Within the 12th Division's Headquarters, his powers have been sealed as has your own, Kurosaki. Tomorrow you will be transported into the same area as your husband is located."

Rukia was silent for a long moment, "And my son?"

"Will also be accompanying you."

"They are going to take him away from me, aren't they? They are going to separate all of us…he…he doesn't even have a name yet." Rukia said slowly as she felt water slowly building up around her eyes. "Please, tell me my son is…in good health and that…he will be alright…and he really won't have to go…into that place." She stuttered, as she felt her voice failing her.

"I am sorry, he will have to go with you and I am afraid to say he has a weak immune system and he is also a hemophilic, how bad of a one, I do not know yet." She replied brushing a few locks of Rukia's hair behind her ear in a motherly fashion.

"But I suggest, you name the boy without his father. It would be tough for him to live in this world without a name."

"_If he lives…"_ Rukia thought to herself sadly, but she nodded in agreement with Unohana. Silence filled the medical room and it remained that way for a good five minutes until a soft knock was heard on the open door. Isane and Unohana looked to the source of the sounds to see Renji and Ikkaku standing in the doorway, Renji was currently lowering his fist from the knock.

Unohana nodded and stood, "It appears you have company, Kurosaki, we will leave you now. I will return for the child in a few hours." Unohana crossed the room, Isane following after her captain. Though the woman said nothing as she passed by the two men as she left the room but merely gave them a look that held many meanings.

Ikkaku pulled up a chair to the left of Rukia's bed and sat on the chair backwards while Renji pulled a seat up to Rukia's right. "Glad to see you are well." Renji said as he tried to brighten the mood.

He failed.

Rukia was running her index finger down the child's small and chubby face. Ikkaku leaned in and looked at the infant. "Oi, it looks like a fat mini Ichigo." He chuckled, "So, what his name?"

Renji smiled, "Yeah, what's his name an' when can I hold'em?" He mused, leaning in to look at the infant. Rukia blinked and shook her head, "He doesn't have one." She tried to fight back her tears now.

Instantly, Ikkaku and Renji leaned on their chairs, a hand on their chin and head tilted up in thought. "Well that isn't good." Started Renji, "We'll just have to come up with one!" Both men nodded in agreement as they kept their current thinking position.

Rukia looked to the two men now and could not help but giggle even if she felt like she was going to die. They both looked so serious, way to serious.

"Hikari!" Ikkaku said.

"Kiyoshi!" Renji said.

"Taiki!"

"Ronin!"

"Lucky!"

"What the hell!" Renji said, slamming a hand on Rukia's bed and leaning over to peer at Ikkaku, "Lucky? That's what you name a dog damnit!" He pointed out only to have Ikkaku put his on hand on the other end of the bed, "Bullshit, it's the name of my dance!"

"Your dance sucks!"

"Only because you can't do I it, you Pineapple!"

"What did you say!" growled Renji.

"Pine-ap-ple! Want me to spell it for ya?" Ikkaku grinned.

"You bastard, I'll…!"

"Taiki."

Both men paused and looked startled for a moment as they turned to look at Rukia who was smiling. "That will be his name, Taiki, which means great talent." Rukia chuckled then, "Anyone child that shares the blood of Ichigo will have great talent." She soothed. Both men paused and watched Rukia for a moment, but then Ikkaku smirked, mouthing, "I win" to the red head that only growled in defeat.

--

Ichigo grunted as he felt a poke to his ribs, he opened his brown eyes and gave the offender a hard look. It was that damn fat weird eye man again! Ichigo moaned, "Stop it." He said, slapping away the stick he had been poked with but Hiyoru just grinned. He pulled his stick out and dug in his pocket for a moment. "Had to wake you up." He chuckled.

Ichigo watched him with a raised brow as the man pulled out a set of keys and after a moment, inserted a key into Ichigo's small cell. There was a click and then the doors opened. Hiyosu stood back, Ichigo did not move, "Well come on now, unless you want to be manhandled."

Ichigo raised a brow once again, "Like you could." He said, knowing full well he could over power the guy even without his abilities. Hiyosu seemed to notice the look on Ichigo's face and what he was thinking. "Oh, not by me, it would be by Hitsu." He said, jerking a thumb at a very large man behind him that Ichigo instantly did not want to do the tango with in his current state.

Sighing, Ichigo slipped out of his cell and stumbled forward into Hitsu's chest. His legs had not been able to really move since he was in that cell for the whole day and now that he was out his legs instantly went numb. Hitsu looked down at him and Ichigo grumbled and pushed himself back away from the big man. Hiyosu was already walking and Ichigo followed after him with a slight push from Hitsu.

They walked down the narrow hall, Hiyosu in front, Ichigo in the middle and Hitsu with muscles bigger then Ichigo's head behind him. "Let's see now, its down this hall, to the right and past the double doors…this is going to be so much fun!" The fat man said as Ichigo rolled his eyes, yeah, fun. Yay him.

The took the turn and headed towards the double doors and Ichigo suddenly felt like maybe he could punch Mr. Muscles in the face and take off running, but with his luck Mr. Muscles here could be a freak like Kenpachi and like getting punched, now that was a scary thought.

The doors were pushed open and all three entered a large lab. A metal table was in the center and around six other individuals in the room. Each one was preparing for something and Ichigo had the feeling he was going to be the guest of honor.

"Now then, Kurosaki, we will need you to lose your kimono." Hiyosu said as he went to join his comrades. Ichigo blinked, oh like hell they where going to get him in the nude! The boy turned on his heels and slammed his fist into Hitsu, aka Mr. Muscles and found to his displeasure that his punch did not affect the big man in front of the doors.

"Shit." Ichigo said as Hitsu lowered his large hand around Ichigo's neck. The young man of twenty instantly put his smaller hands around the man's wrist and hand, trying to pry his neck loose but failing.

Hiyosu sighed and shook his head. "Could someone please get our subject ready? We have a lot of work to do and the Captain-General will be here tomorrow and we need to have some information and data ready for him." Hiyosu said from over his shoulder as he looked for something.

Ichigo felt hands on his body and someone was tugging on his attire, he kicked at the hands he felt but he did not have a chance as he felt the sudden chill on his skin and was thankful that they at least left something to cover his parts. But he did not like getting slammed onto a cold ass table and being strapped down. He kicked as his feet was being restricted and he fought with his hands until they where tied down as well.

Hiyosu turned then, as he noticed that a few of his comrades now had a black eye or a busted lip. He raised a brow and shrugged as he held a syringe in his hand. "Now lets see if we can't get that mask of his to surface." He giggled.

The other occupants that where outside the doors or in the cages winced when they heard screams coming from the double doors, if any had no religion, then they believe they should be looking for some right about now.

* * *

[A/N Wow, that was fun to write, I kept wanting to add more and more to this chapter but if I did it would be a lot longer. So I will save the other part for the next chapter I believe. How do you like it so far? I am rather glad that I did go ahead and make this one shot into a muilt. chapter story. Its turning out pretty good I think. Thank you very much for all your help! And don't forget to review.

Oh and in case anyone is wondering, here are the songs I have used for my openings. Also, disclaimer to all music used in the story, I don't own it and I don't own Bleach either sadly.

Tatu - Not Gonna Get Us / Tatu - All the Things she sad / Tatu - We Shout / Within Temptation - Bittersweet / Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Cat and Mouse / Jack's Mannquin - Dark Blue / Weird Al - Like a Surgeon / Pillar - Frontline / Nickelback - Because of You.


	10. Behind Closed Doors

* * *

**Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors**

* * *

_Now in the  
White flames of burning flags  
We found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that  
We don't feel anymore_

* * *

District 78.

A place that was worse then hell, where fighting and bloodshed was a constant, a place where one carried their zanpakutou closely to their bodies and where no one questioned you. It was the perfect place to have a meeting.

Shunsui yawned lazily as he slumped into his chair within a run down bar. He was not wearing his usual flamboyant attire, no; he had to trade those off for a dull green haori and hakama to fit into the atmosphere. Beside him Matsumoto who looked bored off her ass and not really liking her blue attire she had on with her hair pulled to one side. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"They are late, you think they made it?" She asked the older man with a bored look. Shunsui smiled, "Well of course." He chuckled, "I am sure something came up though." It was almost like it was on que, the bar doors opened and four people filed into the bar. Ikkaku was at the lead followed by Renji, then Isane, finally entered Ukitake.

The four individuals joined the table of Matsumoto and Shunsui. Silence filled the table before finally one spoke. "So," said Ukitake, "Look's like we are all accounted for just about, minus a few others but I am sure their representative will spread the word." Renji, Ikkaku, Isane, and Matsumoto nodded. "As we know, Kurosaki Ichigo is currently in the hands of the 12th, the General will appear there tomorrow when Rukia and her child show up."

"Taiki." Ikkaku corrected with some pride.

Ukitake smiled; of course Ikkaku was going to have a big head because Rukia choose to name the boy the name Ikkaku had mentioned. "Taiki," Ukitake corrected himself with a small nod.

"The two will be transported into the hands of the 12th Division at three o'clock in the afternoon. I have arranged for Momo to go with the group that will be leading the transport." Ukitake paused for a moment as he saw Matsumoto twitch, "She will not take any action on her own, she will merely follow and do her best to remember where Rukia, Taiki, and Ichigo are being held and the best place and time for us to plan some kind of action.

"We will be unable to do anything until Rukia is transported and Momo returns with the information."

A pause.

"What about our new high and mighty leader?" asked Ikkaku with a idle spin of his finger. Everyone turned his or her eyes to Ukitake. The sickly man sighed and shook his head; "I am uncertain what to do about him at the moment, but Mayuri, the man is a bit unpredictable. But a confrontation will happen at some point, he isn't going to let us walk out with Koursaki or the child. The 48 are just now starting to reform and I got the feeling they will allow Kurotsuchi Mayuri to remain at the head for a very long time." Ukitake raised a fist to his lips in thought, he wasn't stupid, he knew that if they could get Ichigo out, there was no way Mayuri was going to stay top dog.

The man closed his eyes, "Once again, as soon as Momo returns, we will work on a plan and put it into action instantly. Leaving Kurosaki with Mayuri is just asking for trouble on more then one level."

They all nodded softly with Ikkaku and Renji looked at one another for a moment.

"Um, Taicho." Ikkaku started. "I have heard that there is another child, what should be done if that is true?"

"It is, but the daughter is in safe hands with another. As long as Seireitei does not find out about her then we have nothing to worry about." Everyone nodded once again and Matsumoto could not help but grin, "I wonder if she looks like Ichigo as well…."

--

Chad looked at Kon, Kon looked at Isshin and Isshin looked at Chad.

Three men and a baby.

How interesting.

"So," said Kon as he looked down at the little girl with a tuff of orange on her head. "Um, what do we do now?" he inquired slowly as Chad looked at the baby now, "I suppose we just make sure she will be alright."

"Right." Said Kon.

"So then." Kon started again, "What do we call her?"

Silence.

Kon and Chad looked towards Isshin who was scratching his chin. "I don't know, I just keep calling her Sweet Heart and Grandpa's Princess." He snickered. Kon put a hand over his face and moaned.

Speaking of Grandpa's Princess, the girl stirred and instantly started to cry. Kon blinked and took three steps back. Chad cleared his throat and Isshin instantly picked up the little girl and rocked her, "Aww, what's wrong with Grandpa's little Princess? Huh? Oh…seems someone made a stinky!" He giggled.

"Whose turn is it to change my little Princess!" Isshin asked as he turned to look at the two men but saw nothing but a dotted outline of where they once stood. He blinked and tilted his head.

"Sissy's."

--

Ichigo moaned as he was moved back to his cell, rather, he was dragged because he had no strength to lift his feet on his own account. The young man was lying on his side with a hand over his face. His body shook in pain, he felt like his whole body was sit on fire.

They had tried to force his mask out into the world by injecting him with some weird blue substance they put into his system. It caused him to scream and his eyes had turned colors to the amber on black but his mask did not appear. Instead he had felt his hollow and before he knew it he was shouting remarks at them in an echoed voice. He was Ichigo and yet he wasn't.

Steam had erupted from his eyes as if the steam itself was trying to turn into bone to form on his face but it did nothing but make him uncomfortable and feel as if he was lit on fire within his mind. They had installed some kind of metallic device within his right hand but he had no clue what it was for. It reminded him of a spider with its wire wrapping around the middle of his fingers like legs and it so called body latched into his skin on the top of his hand.

He had been poked and prodded, stabbed and jabbed with so much things that he could not remember all of it.

The boy dropped his hand, huffing and puffing. His eyes where still that of a hollow and finally, he could hear his hollow speaking. Was he regaining strength or was the hollow forced to resurface?

"_We'll show them King." _It said, _"Don't worry, they won't have you or our woman and offspring. We will get them. Just wait. Just wait."_The hollow repeated as he broke into a weak laughter. Ichigo could almost swear that he saw the hollow behind his eyes with his back to him, hand clenched into fist of rage.

"_They try to take our mask, my face. Well King, maybe we should let them." _

Where was Zangetsu? Ichigo wondered this, if he could see his hollows back, shouldn't he be able to see Zangetsu. Shouldn't he feel his reiatsu, shouldn't he be able to fight?

"_Just wait, King. The perfect time will come. Just wait, wait until we see her. When we see her we know it will be time." _The voice of the hollow said as he slowly started to look over his ghostly shoulder.

"_But first…" _The hollow started as he disappeared from behind Ichigo's eyes and seemed to have vanished.

"_CALL ME!" _

Ichigo screamed as he put both hands to his face as he felt claws strike at the back of his eyes. Like someone was trying to break loose, the voice had roared in his mind, echoing on every plane. He could have sworn he saw a pair of shades even though his hollow was the one that shouted.

But even though his inner beings shouted at him, he understood what they meant.

Do nothing until you see Rukia.

Do nothing until you see the child.

Do everything when you do!

Then take out all of Seireitei for taking your world away!

A smirk came to Ichigo's lips and he snickered.

He had a plan.

* * *

[A/N Wow, that was my shortest chapter in a while. I will try hard to make the next one much longer and better. Getting home everyday at 6:30 due to class is making it hard to sit down and just write. But no problem, I will still write my story! I think you all will enjoy the next chapter. Rukia and Ichigo will be reunited! But what will happen and what on earth is Ichigo thinking? I also hope that you are enjoying the story as much as I do when writing it all out. Hehe, I finally found the Bleach: Live Bankai Musical show and its highly amusing. I love it! 


	11. United Under The Knife

* * *

**Chapter 11: United Under The Knife**

* * *

_The complexities moving in,  
and I feel that I do not have the strength,  
tragedies plaguing me solemnly  
It's affecting my will_

* * *

For a day filled with so much tension and sadness it surprised Momo how the sun could shine so brightly and smile at everyone with not a single cloud to block its warming light. She sighed as she lowered her head and her hand that had covered her eyes when she had gazed up into the afternoon sky. 

Momo had been walking to the 4th Division wing to meet with three 12th Division members to help move Kurosaki Rukia into her new cell within the 12th Division. No one liked it but no one could do anything about it right now.

Mm, correction there was few who liked it or perhaps they just took no interested in the event and just did as they where told regardless of what it all meant. One of these said people was Soifon, the captain of the 2nd Division. Next on the list would be the 7th Division, Momo figured this was because Ichigo had killed their captain when he had tried to capture Ichigo long ago. Momo often wondered how long that hate would last. Finally, the remaining people against or just not caring about the current events would be the entire 12th Division and parts of the 1st Division that was now under the control of Kurotsuchi Mayuri for the time being.

Things where getting interesting.

Her feet carried her into the 4th Division medical wing where it was fairly easy to find Rukia and not because she was short, but merely because she had just flat out slammed her little foot into the stomach of a 12th member. She glared at him as he laid spiraled on the floor, the other two men where looking with shock while Unohana just watched with mild interest. Momo blinked, wondering what had caused the woman to hurt the big man.

Well, that took Momo only a mere few seconds as she added to the fact of how protective Rukia was holding Taiki in her arms. Plus it also helped when she spoke, "No one touches Taiki but me! Got it you freaky mustache man!"

Momo tilted her head and stifled a giggle; the man was sporting a rather odd handle bar mustache. Unohana looked up finally and took notice of Momo and smiled softly, "Ah, I am glad you are here, Momo." She said and then turned her gaze to Rukia. The short woman looked up after stomping in the face of one of her guards.

Rukia's eyes meet with Momo's and then suddenly she was up in font of Momo and shoving her son into Momo's vision. "Have you seen my son? His name is Taiki! Isn't he the cutest thing you ever seen!" Rukia giggled leaving Momo to blink and pull back slightly so not to be slapped in the face with the child who was sleeping.

"He is very cute, he looks like Kurosaki-san though."

Rukia frowned, "Everyone thinks so, but he has my nose!" Rukia pointed out and hugged her baby boy to her body then, adjusted her white kimono with on hand. "I suppose you are here to take me to Ichigo." She said every so softly and Momo only nodded softly.

"I am…"

"I see, well then I am glad its you." The two women smiled at one another. Momo put a hand on Rukia's small shoulder and started to leave the building after they said their good byes to Unohana. The three men of the 12th Division jumped to attention and followed after the two small women as they left the 4th.

Once Rukia was out the door she looked up into the sky, "A lovely day…" she then looked down at her sleeping boy. "It is." Momo said as she walked by her dear friend. Both taking their time in the walk to the 12th Division.

Momo wanted to say so much to Rukia and to tell her not to worry, but she could not, not with these morons behind them. Momo wished that someone would suddenly drop from the skies and take Rukia far, far away from here. But she knew that would not happen, the only person that could was locked away.

Byakuya and Renji could do nothing at the moment, they where to busy planning on the main threat.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

But she knew the two men would not let Rukia suffer. They just had to find out where Kurosaki was, once they knew they could roll into action, to do so right now would end in disaster. They could easily move Ichigo somewhere else and they probably would not be able to find him then.

"Do you think," Rukia started as they crossed over a bridge, Momo could see their destination. "Ichigo will be happy to see us?"

That was a funny question.

"Of course."

"I hope he will be alright." She said with teary eyes, doing her best not to break down into tears.

No words where exchanged as the two women and three men stopped in front of the headquarters of the 12th Division. Momo stared straight ahead, her eyes fixed firmly on the doors and her hands closed into a tight fist, she knew what she had to do!

--

Ichigo screamed as Kurotsuchi poked at the three broken ribs the Ichigo was now sporting on his youthful body. Kurotsuchi had arrived early and had taken his sweet time looking over some data over Kurosaki and then ordered him into the lab.

That's when he used his own zanpakutou and broke the boys ribs as soon as he had entered and been placed on the table. Kurotsuchi watched the ribs nit together; a man beside him was taking observation notes.

"So, he can heal…I wonder if that comes from his hollow." The crazy scientist thought out loud. Ichigo growled at the man, "I am so going to rip your head off an take a very large and stinky shi----AHHH!" Ichigo had a very good threat to complete until that bastard clown faced psycho stabbed a scalp into his leg for safe keeping.

Kurotsuchi seemed to have ignored Ichigo's threat and scream as he turned to a funny looking man to his right. "Has his mask emerged yet?"

"No, Taicho. We have been unsuccessful of bring his mask forward. We thought about removing his reiatsu blocker on his ankle but thought better of that. So in turn, we installed the SPH extractor on his right hand. The only changes that have occurred is the changing of his eyes when we tried to pull the hollow reiatsu forward and leave the shinigami parts locked away." Replied the man.

"He also started to show more aggression since the installment."

"Damn right I have!" Ichigo yelled. Mayuri grabbed the young orange haired man by the chin and jerked the head roughly to peer at Ichigo's eyes. How interesting, amber on black. "Tell me boy," started Mayuri, "I hear Vizard's can talk with their hollows. Can you do that with yours? Has he contacted you at all, what does he look like?"

Ichigo had the perfect reply for these questions; a smirk came to his lips as he let Mayuri look at his eyes with that annoying flashlight he had just pulled from his coat and lean closure to Ichigo's face. Ichigo waited for a moment and then worked his tongue around his mouth, then let Mayuri have his answer.

Ichigo spat right into Mayuri's left eye.

Ichigo would of laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Mayuri's reply was slamming that very flashlight into his face. "Tell me did your mother teach you manners before or after her soul was eaten by a hollow?"

"Shut the fuck up!" growled the orange haired vizard as a slow trickle of white came from his left eye and trailed down his face, forming a thick and thin line of bone. Mayuri took note of this with a toothily grin.

"Hit a sore spot have I?" asked the man, "Tell me, how does it feel to know that you are, in reality, part hollow a creature that kills and eats souls, the same kind of being that killed and ate your mother." Cooed the Taicho as he hit a few small keys upon the device on Ichigo's hand.

Instantly he's veins started to bulge from the strain they where feeling. Ichigo felt his hollow stir in his vein's as the device was trying to force his hollow reiatsu out into the open. A second ivory tear rolled out of his eye, to join the already thin bone that was now an inch wide. Mayuri watched with interest as Ichigo cried out in pain and pulled his bond hands into a tight fist.

He was fighting the reiatsu. Interesting. But Mayuri wanted the mask now and his hand rested on the device once again and he was about to hit another sequence of keys when suddenly a man burst into the lab.

"Taicho!" The man fell to one knee with his fist on the ground. Everyone turned to look at the man as this gave Ichigo a bit of a breather to get his rage under control. Mayuri looked highly annoyed at the man and before he could say anything about his displeasure the man spoke again.

"Kurosaki Rukia and child have arrived."

Mayuri eyes shown pleasure.

Ichigo's eyes shown fear.

His wife was here and their child! Even though he was afraid for them he was thrilled to be able to see them. He would be able to see the child the two of them had made together. Was it a boy or a girl? Ichigo's mind raced as he felt his hollow stir once again.

"_Don't get to happy."_Ichigo heard his hollow speak as the hollow stretched out in his mind as if he was trying to become comfortable in his current condition. _"You know what Mayuri wants." _

Ichigo frowned heavily.

--

Taiki stirred within the small arms of his mother as Rukia's violet eyes watched her cell door close shut. Momo was standing off to the side looking at Rukia with a face that screamed that she wouldn't leave Rukia here, her hands hardened into tight fist of resolve.

Rukia noticed this and simply gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you for escorting my new subjects, Fukutaicho Hinamori. You are dismissed at once." Said the ever calculating and crazy voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Momo blinked and gave a polite bow to Mayuri before she moved on, never looking back in fear of giving herself away.

She rounded the corner and at the same time as she passed she saw a door open to her right. She stopped only for a moment and captured a mop of orange hair in the corner of her eyes. So Ichigo was here and in this area. Okay, that was great and it just made life a little easier for the time being.

"_Hold on, we will get you out of here, I promise."_ Momo thought to herself as she quickened her pace.

Mayuri watched the girl disappear around the corner and regarded her for a moment but shrugged his thoughts away. The Captain Commander tilted his head as he gazed down at Rukia and the bundle in her arms.

"Fascinating." Muttered Mayuri with a gleam in his yellow eyes that Rukia did not like and so she hugged the child close to her body, and then sent the man a glare from hell. She would of loved to punch the huge yellow grin off his face and stab out those eyes that stared down at her son as if he was some kind of frog that was about to get cut open by a nine year old boy.

"I wonder, how much power that boy has…was he born with a mask by chance? Or anything interesting."

Rukia answered with her glares.

"Hmm, well, I'll find out soon enough."

Nemu came around the corner then, holding some papers in her hand, "Taicho." She said, gaining the attention of her captain for the moment. "I have a report from Retsu Taicho, over the boy."

"And what does it say?" asked Mayuri with some irritation at his thoughts having been disturbed. "The boy has a condition known as Hemophilia and an abnormally low white blood cell count, making him be unable to fight off most infections or sickness."

"What?" exclaimed the man the narrows eyes, how could this be? How could such a being born from a shinigami with a powerful vizard father be so…weak physically? Mayuri was irritated but only for a moment. "Hmm, no matter, no matter. I can always get another if the infant dies during testing."

"You will not use my son as a science project!" Rukia yelled in protest, Mayuri answered with a shift kick at her cell door. "Silence!" He screeched.

But once again the new Captain Commanders attention was pulled away as he heard a moan echo through the hall. Looking over his white clad shoulder he spotted two of his men dragging Ichigo back to his cell, which happened to be across from Rukia's.

Ichigo appeared to be rather tired and his right side of his face held patches of what appeared to be bone. Mayuri wondered if that was part of his mask by chance and that idea made him giggle inwardly.

Finding his interest bouncing about and returning to Ichigo as the men dragging the boy came to a stop in front of Mayuri as he turned around completely, "My, my, how interesting." Said Mayuri as he reached out and stroked the white patches of white bone on Ichigo's face. "Could this be it? The vizard mask?"

Rukia's eyes grew wide in fear and concern as she could not see who Mayuri was talking to because the said man was blocking her view, but she knew of only on vizard. "Ichigo…" she whispered.

The scientist dragged the back of his knuckles down the boys face, if he thought for one moment that Ichigo was going to let him touch his face, he had another thing coming as he twisted his head around quickly and clamped his teeth down on the mans hand. Ichigo grew no blood but he made a point that he did not want to be touched and incase the man did not understand it, Ichigo voiced his feelings.

"Don't fucking touch me!" his voice held a slight echo to it.

Growling in rage at being bitten after ripping his hand from Ichigo's jaws, Mayuri backhanded Ichigo across the face. "You little bastard." He started, "How dare you bite me!" he growled and strikes the boy again across the face, drawing the boy's blood and tossing his head to the side. Grinning, the guards dropped to the young man and allowed him to fall on the floor knees first.

Ichigo caught himself with his hands as he hit the ground; oh Mayuri was going to pay for that! Ichigo darted forward to bite the Captain Commanders ankles but instead was meet with a foot to his face and his body slamming into the bars of his cell.

"I should kill you for that, but I still have some use for you." Mayuri gave his men a look and they opened the cell and allowed Mayuri to kick the boy into his new home. As Mayuri did this, Rukia put a hand to her own bars, and pressed her face against the cold metal, her eyes wide. That was his voice; she knew it was his even if it had a hint of his hollow. It was him!

The cell door slammed closed and the guards walked away and Mayuri followed them, "Be grateful that I am going to give you a day to say hello to some…wife and child."

Ichigo raised his hand and offered the fading figure of Mayuri the finger but then he sudden paused in his actions. Did he just say wife and child? **His **wife and child?

"Ichigo!"

He heard his name, instantly the orange haired shinigami sat up and grabbed the bars with both hands, staring at the cell across from him, meeting the violet gaze of his wife. Oh god, he missed her so much but he wished he would of not meet her here, of all places. "Rukia." He said with his echoing voice, she offered him a weak smile as her eyes roamed his face and frowned slightly. "What have they done to you?" She inquired with tearful eyes as she saw his face and the patches of his mask that where surfacing.

She could tell that his skin was a bit paler and he did not look as healthy as he should. But he smiled at her and shrugged, "Nothing to worry about, Rukia."

A small cry was heard and this caused the man to lower his brown eyes to a blue blanket, or rather bundle in his wives arm. "Is that…" he said, eyes wide with wonder and his voice leaving him. Rukia paused for a moment, remembering Ichigo had never seen his son.

She gave him a nod and moved the blank back some to allow the baby to be seen a little. "It's you son, Ichigo." She said softly, shifting her hold on the baby to a different position to allow Ichigo to see his Taiki's face and small fist shaking against his body as he cried.

"My…son…" Ichigo was in wonder, he wanted to so badly hold that child, "Does he have a name?" He asked and once again Rukia nodded, "Taiki." She looked down at her boy, and smiled. "He has your hair, but he hasn't opened his eyes yet." She giggled slightly and her eyes darted around the room for a moment to make sure no one would hear her as she slide her arm out between the bars and she gave Ichigo the listen good motion.

"I have a secret, Ichigo." She said with tears coming down her face. The young man leaned forward as much as he could to listen to his wives whispers. "What?" He asked, raising a brow, "I hide a gift in your dad's home."

Ichigo raised a brow, "A gift? What the hell?"

Rukia ignored her husbands words of confusion, she looked down at her son then, "A small one, but **they **haven't noticed. The little gift is safe." She smiled happily and raised her eyes at her husband. She could tell he was thinking, he had that look on his face as he tired to figure out what the hell she was talking about. She waited for a moment and seeing nothing clicked she giggled.

"You have a daughter as well."

Ichigo looked at Rukia as if she had grown two heads, how the hell did he also have a daughter when…oh.

Wait a moment!

"You had fucking twins!" He said in a shocked whisper as his eyes about fell out of his head. Rukia watched him and giggled again even though she was crying. Ichigo was in complete bliss; he had a son **and** a daughter! Oh, what a lucky man he was! When he gets home he will so…

Wait a moment!

"You left her with **my **Father?!" he exclaimed so suddenly Rukia thought he was going to faint from the look on his face. It wasn't like she had much of a choice who to leave the child with. Besides what was wrong with Isshin, he was a father too.

She sat there in thought for a moment.

Recalled some memories.

Wait a moment!

"God, she is going to be traumatized!"

* * *

[A/N: Wee, another chapter complete! I am rather proud of myself, well so far at least. Hehehe, though I will admit I am with everyone else on the fact that I can not wait until Mayuri get his butt kicked around! But that will have to wait for a bit, its rather amusing as I am writing this story, I keep thinking of ideas for the twins when they get older and it makes me laugh so hard. I got to keep my head in this story instead of wondering off and giggling at future ideas. 

Until the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!  
Ja-Ne


	12. Are You Ready?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Are You Ready?**

* * *

_The inconceivable pain and sadness that you've been hurt by_

_Lets carry away our unreasonable past together_

_Don't throw away your reason for live_

_To the hands that I once held_

_I wonder if ill lose you one day_

_I want to protect you and your smile, that's starting to fade_

* * *

It had been a week. 

A week since Ichigo has been tortured with the knowledge that he was unable to hold his child.

Unable to hold Rukia.

Unable to stop them from taking his son.

He had been dragged in and out of the lab, he saw his son vanish behind closed doors as his wife screamed for them not to take him! She had clawed, bit, hit and kicked individuals. But her attempts would always fail and their child would be missing for hours at a time, leaving them alone and listening to the cries of their baby boy.

It was during this time now, on the seventh day, the first time both of them had been able to bathe since the day they arrived at the lab, the couple and their child was allowed being together.

Ichigo did not mind this, but what he did mind was the guards that went with them and into the large bathing area. He stood proudly in the nude within the steaming large bathing room with his feet apart and arms crossed over his chest, staring down the guards before him with his hollow eyes and the right side of his face completely taken by the mask of his inner hollow.

He would be damned if another male saw his wife naked.

Behind him and in the open and uncovered shower was Rukia, she felt awkward in this situation but knowing Ichigo was with her, she did not mind so much as long as she could not be seen. The small woman looked down at the small child in her arms, whom still had his eyes closed but moving his hands around and making baby sounds as the water hit his small pale body. Rukia was concerned that her son had not opened his eyes and even more concerned to the fact that the child's left side of the ribs was infected by the stitches and his right face slightly swollen from a puncture wound.

Even though the child was ill and turned out to be a server hemophiliac Mayuri still performed experiments on the child, though the scientist had found ways to keep the child from bleeding to death, which was a plus, but did nothing for the infections.

Rukia bit her lower lip as she washed the baby in her arms and he instantly started to cry as his mother tended to his infected side. Rukia cooed softly to the baby, explaining that mommy had to keep his little body clean or he would get much more ill then he already was.

"Rukia." Ichigo's echoing voice said as softly as he could. Rukia turned her head up and to the side to see what her husbanded wanted of her, seeing him looking over his shoulder at her, she could not help but offer a small smile.

"Hai?"

"Let me see, Taiki and you can finish your shower." He fully turned now, though he still held his intimidating position. Rukia wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what it was, but with a slight chuckle she carefully handed Taiki to Ichigo. "Alright, watch out for his side and try to keep the water out of his eyes and oh, don't for get…"

"Rukia, settle down, it's not like I'm going to drop him." Ichigo stated, as he looked down at the baby and it finally hit Rukia, this was the first time Ichigo was able to hold his son. With a sad smile, Rukia turned her back on her husband and started to clean herself.

Ichigo looked down at the crying boy and clicked his tongue, "Na, na." He said, as if he was speaking to one of his friends that had been having a hard time. Using his right hand, he softly ran his hand over his son's head. "Don't cry, your stronger then that."

The crying stopped.

It was if the child was listening to his father speaking.

Slowly, the child's eyes opened and a peer of violet eyes peered at him questionably. Ichigo blinked, "R-Rukia." He said softly to grab her attention, "Rukia." He said again as she turned her head. "Nani?" she inquired of her husband as he pointed at their son with his left hand. "He opened his eyes!" He declared happily and laughed out loud.

"What?" She cried out in shock and looked down at the child to see violet eyes that where very much like her own. "His eyes are open! Ah!" She giggled and kissed the child on the head. Ichigo laughed and hugged the boy to his body.

"And such strong eyes!" He declared proudly.

Ichigo raised a hand to put on Rukia to embrace her wet body to his own, but his hand never made it to her shoulder as a strong hand wrapped about his wrist. With narrowed amber eyes Ichigo tilted his head, all joy and humor left his echoing hollow like voice. "Ah." He said in question.

A man was standing behind him, one of the guards. "Its time to go, Carrot-top." He said with narrowed eyes as he then released Ichigo and walked back towards the door and waited.

Ichigo growled under his breath as he had the sudden urge to rip the mans throat from his body, but a simple touch from Rukia calmed the beast within Ichigo. "It's alright." She told him as she grabbed a towel that was off the side it wrapped it around her, "It's alright Ichigo."

But the orange haired vizard experiment did not believe it was all right at all. His eyes lowered to his son, watching the boy's hands move around some and his large violet eyes looking up at his father, as if he was asking Ichigo what was to become of him.

Ichigo could only sigh for now.

There will come a time for action, but Ichigo knew very well that he would have to wait for the perfect moment to perform his plans or else his family would not be able to make it and they all would die.

Funny thing about that was that Ichigo had no clue how close his time for action was from knocking on his door.

Once he dressed in his white robe and allowed Rukia to dress the infant the three where ushered out of the bathroom. Ichigo growled and came close to punching one the guards when they made a move towards Rukia that he did not like. But he would have to deal with something else now as a female came to them, he instantly knew her.

"Nemu." Ichigo said under his breath as the fukutaicho walked up to them and addressed Rukia. "I am here for the child. Please hand him over without incident." Nemu said as bluntly as she could with her hands out stretched before the couple. Ichigo took a step forward and Rukia looked down at the child.

"If you do not hand him over then I am under orders to remove your arms."

Ichigo growled and moved forward but Rukia touched him once again and his beast backed down. Slowly, Rukia handed Taiki over to Nemu. They watched as she left with their son without a word. Ichigo lashed out at a guard, as he felt helpless. Rukia cried out and then Ichigo saw nothing but darkness.

"_Hold back your rage, Ichigo." _He heard his hollow say, _"Just wait, our time will come." _

Funny, it was like his hollow actually cared. But then again wasn't his son, the hollows as well? Wasn't his wife the wife of a hollow too?

--

Taiki cried loudly as his violet eyes behold a man that he would always see in his dreams for years to come. The face of Mayuri appeared clownish to him, but one clown with intent to hurt him just for the sake of science.

Taiki laid on a cold table that he did not like and he voiced his opinions by crying loudly. Mayuri ignored the child as he turned to the scientist around him. "Today will be a mile stone for the Research and Development Team as well as Soul Society!" Mayuri started as he looked at his old Division, though still in charge of it nonetheless. "As you all know we have come with a hypothesis that we all have wanted to test since the first child of a Vizard was born, sadly, that child was lost."

Murmurs echoed.

He walked over to his right, raising a hand into the air, "But now we have the second child, a male, as sickly as he is and such a poor subject he can still be of some use to us. If it fails then we have little to fear for we have the specimens needed to create another being such as this child." He now pointed to the baby.

"The Hogyoku," He suddenly turned and pointed a small purplish jewel that was resting above the small child, "the boundary between a hollow and a shinigami!" he declared with a wide grin. "It is true, a hollow can obtain the power to become an Arrancar, a shinigami into a Vizard. It is also true that a hollow can change a soul into a hollow and a soul can become a shinigami with training and unlocking his hidden strength."

He paused.

Whispers spread through the room.

"This child has an unnatural high reiatsu, we have measured it and know fully well that this soul could become a shinigami easily at a certain age. But what would happen if this child, born of shinigami and vizard were exposed to the Hogyoku? Will it be altered any? Perhaps into a hollow? Shinigami? Arrancar? Will he be given a hole? A Mask? Or even a Zanpakutou?" Mayuri said as he put his hands together with glee.

Silence entered the room.

"What will happen to this child?" He asked, "Let's find out!"

As soon as Mayuri finished his sentence he snapped his fingers and the few scientist that heard about Mayuri's plans was already moving, fixing the infant with life monitors, reiatsu measurements, attaching everything to the child that was needed to see what would happen to him and monitor and record his changes.

Once done Mayuri stepped forward. He reached over to a small control area and hit a few keys, a small needle came down from the ceiling, and slowly it came upon the jewel and touched it. It made a slight ping sound and then nothing.

Everyone held his or her breaths when suddenly a ray shot through the jewel and slammed into the child's chest. The baby began to howl in pain and in need of its mother. The baby twitched and shook his fist as a change started to happen, the child's sickly system was causing the child to choke as his crying stopped and it was almost like he was gasping for air with those wide violet eyes.

The body of the week and a half old infant shook violently as he withered under the rays of the jewel that broke nature and boundaries. The child's fingernails started to turn blue and then his lips as if he was dying from being unable to breath. The skin grew pale and Mayuri frowned.

Was the child going to die so soon, if he did Mayuri knew why, the boy had a weak body and system. It would be no surprise if the baby died now.

Mayuri smirked as his amber eye caught sight of ivory, it was seeping through the boys left leg, and slowly it was traveling across the boy's body like a plague. Taiki cried loudly suddenly as his skin started to boil, lumps appeared. As soon as the boils formed, they busted open, spewing blood around and on the child's form. Ivory started to seep out of his violet eyes and nose, forming a mask upon the boy as his body was taken over in pure white.

It was odd though, the baby's body did not combust to reform and it did not start at his face to form the mask, it was at the legs. The white baby now covered in ivory and looking very much like a deformed feline of some kind but Mayuri was not sure nor would he ever be able to tell for certain as the baby suddenly thrash its paws into the air and its tail smashing into the table, causing a deep dent.

The beam above the child seemed to have narrowed and a hole burned its way into the boy's chest. As soon as that whole expanded the Ivory bones of the hollow cracked and fell from the body, disappearing.

The child lay still, a hole in the center of his small chest was clearly seen on his nude body. Down his right arm held a red tattooed "S" pattern from his small shoulder all the way down to his wrist where the line connected into a red ring on the palm of the child's hand. One would be sure, that when the child would grow teeth he would have an unnatural pair of fangs.

Mayuri drew close to the child and raised a brow, the child bore no mask of any shape, size of form on his small body and no zanpakutou was apparent on him. "How strange." Mayuri said as he reached out to touch the child with his pale hand.

As soon as his pale fingers touched the boy's soft skin everything went insane. The lightening within the lab suddenly turned a bright red as warnings went off, a rumble went through the building and he yanked his head around to see what as going on as everyone else did the same thing.

Sirens where going off everywhere.

"Taicho! Taicho!" cried out a man as he ran down the hallways as Ichigo and Rukia where leaning against the walls, both looking at one another. Ichigo was the first to react as the man screamed and the lights turned red with warning. His hands went to the bars and his wife got on her knees and followed her husband's lead.

"What is that? What's going on!" Cried Rukia as Ichigo laughed his insane hollow laugh.

"Don't worry, Rukia." He told Rukia as a wide grin came to his face. Rukia faced her husband and suddenly for the first time in many months, she saw the resolve within his black and amber eyes. She did not need to sense his reiatsu to know that his inner world was crying for blood.

She saw the tail of a hollow stick up from behind Ichigo, she watched the white and red tipped tail sway as if it was the tail of a dog gaining a treat. She could not help but fear that his hollow was coming out more and more now.

"I will kill them all for touching my family!" He snarled and let out a hollow like roar that frightened Rukia to the core.

Ichigo was taking his chances.

Hichigo was making his move.

It was time for their planes to come alight.

* * *

[A/N: Wow that was fun as heck to write! What is going to happen next? What is going on with Taiki? What is he? What will Ichigo and Rukia do now and what is Ichigo thinking? So many questions and so many answers in the next exciting chapter of Not Gonna Get Us! 


	13. Get Set!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Get Set!**

* * *

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make planer, or mistakes_

* * *

Guard One leaned against the wall while Guard Two did the same on the other side, both resting on either side of the door that would lead anyone who entered it into the lead to the lower levels of the 12th Division's Laboratories. Guard One and Two found this the most boring jobs ever. No one ever came down this way unless it was one of the scientists and all they ever did was shove an ID up their noses and went down the stairs.

"I swear," Started Guard One. "Nothing ever interesting happens here."

Guard Two nodded, "Yeah, its just the same shift but a different day."

Both Guards nodded together and then before they could do anything else the doors that they where guarding suddenly busted wide open from some kind of explosion. Both Guards dropped down into the corner and watched three blurs of white and black fly past them.

The two guards where going to say something, but whatever it was never reached their throats as two pairs of feet slapped on the first step as they came through the doorway. "Geez, they could at least wait for us." A bald headed Shinigami said by the name of Ikkaku. His partner, with red hair laughed. "Ah well, doesn't matter. Come on, we got a job to do, even if we are a little late." Renji said as he half ran and jumped down the stairs with Ikkaku at his heels.

A few moments later the two guards finally found their voices.

"Was that?"

"Why are?"

"I need a vacation."

"I need a transfer."

Renji and Ikkaku ran side by side, "Do you feel anything?"

"I can't feel a damn thing in this building!" Declared Renji as the speed down the long staircase. "Momo said they where on the lowest level down the stairs, three right, two lefts and then five rights…or was it six and a staircase?"

"Nani?" Ikkaku said in shock, "You can't remember?"

"Hey! Leave me alone alright, she was talking so fast and so many lefts and rights…I got confused." Ikkaku moaned at Renji and shook his head as they came to the end of the stairs and took a turn to the right. "Whatever, we'll just have to hurry and go with our gut feelings!"

They took two more rights followed by a left; they headed another left and ran full force into a five members of the 12th. They knocked the people over who screamed at them and stood to pick up their blades. Apparently, it was now known that there were intruders within the building.

"I think we are going the right way!" Cheered Renji, Ikkaku looked at his partner like he was insane. "Why do you say that?"

"Because now we are being chased!"

"We knocked them over you moron!"

"Yeah, but they aren't chasing us."

Ikkaku turned and came to a sliding halt as five other shinigami stood in their way with zanpakutou in hand. "Well now isn't that interesting?" Ikkaku stated as he pulled out his zanpakutou but Renji was three steps ahead of him, "Howl! Zabimaru!" cried Renji as his sword went into Shikai and forced Ikkaku to suddenly duck his bald head as Renji swung the saw like blade over head and performed his sectional release, slicing the walls and slamming into the bodies behind him and in front.

"What the fucking hell!" Ikkaku yelled as he was up and slamming his foot into the back of Renji's head as the red head went forward. "Don't swing that around like that in here! Damnit! The hall is to narrow and I like my head on my shoulders!"

"Damnit! We don't have time to take on an army let along waiting for you to release your zanpakutou." Renji declared as he raced ahead, chopping at anyone that tried to stop him. Ikkaku stood there for a moment, "Goddamn red headed baboon."

Ikkaku ran after him, "Grow, Hozukimaru**!"**

--

Rukia watched the lights flash and the sirens going off, people running back and forth, screaming orders. She was confused, what was going on? Had something happened above? Her eyes drifted to glance down the hall, she knew her baby was somewhere down that way and she nibbled on her lower lips.

She had heard the cries of her baby and then nothing…everything went silent and then the lights and alarms went off. Did something happen to her son? She felt useless and powerless to do anything.

"Taiki." She said with a weak voice, "Why did you stop crying?" he asked, feeling fear take her being. "Why did you stop? Taiki! Taiki!" She cried out, she knew that when she heard the boy scream that he was alive, no matter what was going on, he was alive. But the cries had stopped for five minutes now and no one brought the boy back to its mother.

Tears ran down her face as her hands held the bars and lowered her head, "Taiki…why aren't you crying?" She asked again, shoulders shaking, as she feared her son was dead. She heard movement across from her, "Rukia…" it was her husband speaking with that hollow voice of his. "Rukia…" he said again, trying to grab her attention, "He isn't dead." He added in, "No son of ours would die so easy!" The orange haired vizard smirked as his hands released the bars. "Don't cry, Rukia." He told her as she lifted her head to gaze at her husband who was staring to look more hollow then human now.

"I can't hear him…" her voice was failing her; Ichigo offered her a smile worthily of his hollow. She was taken back by the fact he lifted his pale finger to his lips. Telling her to listen closely and she did. She waited, and willed herself to listen and very dimly she could hear Taiki crying.

"Taiki!" She declared, the child was alive! "Ichigo!" She said turning towards him with motherly joy of learning the child was still alive but suddenly, her joy left her as she saw her husband jerking the device in his hand out roughly. He threw it across his cell and blood flowed out of his wound as if it had been a vital organ.

"I-I-Ichigo…" she said with shock as she watched his hand began healing and he snickered. "Ah, don't worry Rukia." The orange haired vizard tilted his head to the side, "Me and the King just had an agreement is all."

Fear hit Rukia like a bucket of cold ice.

She tried to speak but Hichigo raised a finger to his lips again as a dark smile went covered his features. She stared at him with wide eyes, and then three bodies fell down a staircase. The rolled to a stop once they slammed into the bars of a cell.

"That actually hurt." Ikkaku said as he looked at his bleeding shoulder. Renji rolled his eyes, "Gee, I wonder why." Renji looked to be uninjured but with a few bruises here and here. "I told you to watch out for that guy's Shikai. I swear all the 12th Division dudes have the most fucked up shikai's! I mean it was a fuckin…"

"Renji!" Renji never got to finish his sentence as he looked at his right to hear his voice being called by someone other then Ikkaku. At first all he saw was a long line of cells, one stacked up on the other and not very big ones either. Then he saw it, a small arm sticking out of one, "Renji! Ikkaku!"

Renji ran towards the voice, it was Rukia. "Rukia!" Renji declared dropping down to her level and putting a hand on the bar as the other held Zabimaru. Rukia was in tears, "Renji! How did you…why are you…?"

"No time to answer, where is Ichigo?" He asked and he was answered with a chuckle, "Right behind you, Red." Renji turned to look over his shoulder and let out a surprised cry and pressed himself against the bars of Rukia's cell.

There, sitting behind the bars of the cell across from Rukia's was a half masked man, large yellow eyes on black. A long tail swaying and his feet were pure white with two thick claws, a dull claw in the back.

Hichigo smiled widely. "Ya know, staring isn't nice Red."

"Your not Ichigo!" He declared as Ikkaku blinked at Ichigo but did not look startled, just confused. But before Hichigo could speak, the little black haired woman did. "It's him…they slowly have been changing him into a hollow. But the change seemed to have stopped and an agreement was made between Ichigo and his hollow. But I am not sure what it is…"

"Alright." Said Ikkaku, "Yo, Ichigo."

"Hichigo to you baldy."

"Alright, Hichigo, if we let you out…"

"I might be in control, but the King," he pointed to his head, "Is the King, I am just doing him…a favor. I am not going to stay in the front seat for very long, just long enough to give him a helping hand. Now then, I got two favors to ask of you two. For the King that is." Hichigo mused, as the two men seem to be listening.

"Number one," Hichigo held up a pale finger, "Take Rukia far away from this place. Don't stop. Never let go. Never look back."

"What?" Declared Rukia.

Hichigo ignored her as he continued, "Number Two," he said, as he now held up his index and middle finger up. "Get this ring off my ankle and then stand back." Ikkaku merely nodded as Renji just looked at them oddly, wondering if this was a good idea but he turned and set to work on freeing Rukia while Ikkaku worked on Ichigo's cell.

As he sat on the floor of his cell, Hichigo watched Ikkaku and Renji with an amused smirk. He drummed his fingers upon his leg. Rukia raised her eyes as Renji tinkered with her lock, she watched the hollow Ichigo. He seemed amused, waiting and thinking, she wondered what her husband was planning and those thoughts that came to her mind frightened her.

Two clicks echoed through the halls.

Renji half crawled into Rukia's cell, reaching out to her, he took her hand and helped her out of the small cell. With the two now standing erect they turned to view Ikkaku sitting beside Hichigo and eyeing the bracelet on his ankle. Hichigo turned his yellow gaze to Rukia and smiled, "Don't worry, Rukia, everything will be alright. The King wanted me to tell you that. We are getting our son back."

Rukia took a step forward, "Ichigo, what are you planning to do?"

"Ah, ah." Hichigo giggled with a wave of his pale finger, "That would be telling, and where is the fun in that, Love?" He now turned his gaze to the red haired fukutaicho. "Get her out of here, take her to somewhere safe."

"Ichigo."

"It's Hichigo, damn it, Red. Now take her and go!" The vizard yelled and pointed at the couple as Ikkaku looked up to the three individuals. Then, the man spoke, "I can't take off his container until you two leave. His reiatsu will is going to be released at a rapid pace…Rukia won't be able to with stand it and she will suffocate from the pressure."

Renji made a face as he picked Rukia up in bridal style, ignoring her complaints and nodded. "Be safe." He told them as he took off in a full sprint, Rukia called after Ichigo, she did not want to leave him. This fact alone made Hichigo smirk sadly, how lucky Ichigo was to have her and how unlucky the bastards of he 12th Division was for taking his Kings treasures from him.

Hichigo turned his eyes to Ikkaku who held the tip of his shikai formed zanpakutou at the brace. "Do it." Hichigo told his companion who smirked slightly, "Remember to save some for me." With that said, Ikkaku pressed he blade down on the brace, letting loose his reiatsu at the same time.

An explosion of reiatsu of divesting amount erupted throughout the 12th Division.

Everyone in Seireitei could feel it.

Many responded to it.

Many died instantly.

--

Things where starting to get crazy, a unseated member of the 12th had came into Mayuri's Lab and declared they where under attack by the 11th, 6th, and possibly other squads that had yet to be confirmed.

Mayuri wasted no time as he snatched the Arrancar child who held no mask or sword and shoved the infant into his fukutaicho's arms. "Take this child and…" his sentence never was finished as the door to the Lab suddenly flew open and two finger stood within the red lights that flashed.

"Captain Commander Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you are under arrest for…" Ukitake's voice suddenly died when he caught sight of the child that Mayuri was passing on to Nemu. There was no possible way, for something like that to happen, to exist to be…a child. There was a hollow hole but no mask. Ukitake was bewildered.

But that was fixed as Kunchiki Taicho stepped forward with his hand upon the hilt of his zanpakutou. "Kidnapping, performing illegal experimentation's, and the murder of Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni." Byakuya declared, his eyes never looking to his nephew for he knew, if he looked, he would be at a loose of words and actions.

* * *


	14. Intermission

* * *

**Chapter 14: Intermission**

* * *

_Sleep my baby, sleep my baby_

_Dream of somewhere far away_

_Do you remember still_

_How I hope you always will_

_Keep the memory of the day_

_The world was born_

* * *

Kon looked at Chad. 

Chad looked at Kon.

The little baby girl giggled up at them from her spot in the baby holder.

"So." Kon said as he peered at the little child that belonged to Ichigo and Rukia. "What do we do with her?" he asked Chad, who merely shrugged. Kon sighed and leaned back on the sofa that the two men where sitting on. While the baby carrier was sitting on the coffee table.

"You are so no help." Kon said, as his brown eyes looked at Chad. Chad looked at Kon, who was living in Ichigo's gigai and raised a brow. "I don't know anything about babies."

"Oh and you think I do?" Kon asked, pointing at himself. "Well," started Chad. "You do look like Ichigo."

"What? Just because I look like him does not mean I am him nor do I think like him!" Kon exclaimed and then pouted with both arms crossed about his chest. Silence then hit the three individuals in the room.

Five minutes pasted.

"Where is Isshin?"

"Don't know."

"Great."

The baby giggled.

"Um…that's a good sound right?" Kon asked Chad who raised a brow and nodded. But that soon changed when they heard a small "pufft" sound and the cute little baby girl made a face that looked like she had ate a lemon. Then looked surprised.

"Oh hell no." Kon started, "She so did not…"

"Mmm." Said Chad as he looked at Kon and Kon looked back at him. Neither male wanted to change another dirty and smelly ass diaper from hell! Their name was not Koursaki Ichigo or Koursaki Rukia. "Rock?" Kon asked as he held out his fist to the dark skinned male.

Chad said nothing as he held his fist out. "Alright, ready? Rock, Paper, Sisscors! Damnit!" Kon yelled as Chad held out paper and Kon rock. "I freaking hate you!" Kon sighed as he stood up and picked up the baby carrier with the little Princess in it. Grandpa's little princess made another "pfft" sound, which caused Kon to gag. "God, what does Isshin feed this kid?"

Chad sat on the sofa still as he heard kon make his way to the bathroom. Chad waited. "Holy fuckin shit!" Kon screamed as he was more then likely gagging. "Wha..wha..wha…AHHHH!" He said again as Chad knew what was going on in the bathroom. Chad already had his fair share of diaper changing so in reality, Chad was grinning mentally at the fact it was now Kon's turn and not his own.

"Hey, hold still you little brat!"

Few more minutes, "Ah no! No! I just changed you! AH! For the love of Christ!" Kon yelled again and Chad waited and finally after a moment Kon came back. He had a happy baby with a two diapers wrapped around her body and up to her armpits. Her wide violet eyes looked confused.

Chad eyed the child and looked up to a green faced Kon, "Where's her clothes?" he asked. Kon looked at the big man, "She freaking….got…you know…on them…"

"Oh."

Kon rejoined Chad and they both stared at the happy week old baby. They sat there in silence. The girl seemed to be all right and then she suddenly started to cry. Kon freaked and pointed at Chad. "Oh hell no! Your turn!" He said and Chad sighed, he looked at the cute little girl. They just changed her, so no dirty diaper.

She couldn't be hungry; she just ate like twenty minutes ago. She had been burped already and ruined one of Chad's favorite shirts. So what was left? Was she tired maybe? Leaning forward, Chad picked up the child carefully and held her in his arms and started to rock her, but she just kept on crying. It was driving Kon insane and he had squatted down in a corner at some point with his hands over his ears.

Apparently, a crying female baby was too much for him to take. Chad then ignored him as he tended to the baby in his large arms. He stood up now and started to walk with the child. Seeing maybe if a change of scenery would do the orange haired female mini Ichigo any good. She seemed content with this and her crying slowed down. Soon it stopped and Chad sighed as he walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa where Kon rejoined him.

Kon looked at the sleeping baby and smiled some, "She's kinda cute when she is asleep and not shitting her pants." He mused. Chad was going to say something but the front door to the Kurosaki home opened and Isshin came strolling in with a few items in hand. "How's she doing?" Asked Isshin as he started to put away what looked like things for the baby and lots of diapers.

"Sleeping." Chad said and Isshin nodded at this, "Good. She needs to be doing that. That child did not sleep at all last night. She kept crying and crying like her life depended on it." He paused then and chuckled. "Karin used to do that when she was separated with Yuzu. I think it is a twin thing, they yearn for their other half."

Everyone then turned and stared at Isshin, "What?"

No body said a word as Chad put the little girl back in her carrier. After a moment Chad spoke. "Ichigo. Rukia. They should be here for their child…is she going to grow up without ever seeing her parents?" Chad said, the longest sentence in his life maybe…okay maybe above average.

Isshin looked at them for a moment and chuckled, "I don't think that is possible." He paused as Kon tilted his head back to look at the old man. "What do you mean Old Man?" Kon said, making a perfect impression of Ichigo, scowl and all.

Isshin looked away, for some reason just then, he thought Kon was Ichigo…had it been that long already since he had last seen his only son? Isshin shook his head and spoke now, "I heard from Urahara."

Everything seemed to have grown silent.

"Apparently," started Isshin, "A rebellion is going on in Seireitei. I don't know the details. But Urahara believes it is due to Ichigo and how many found this unsettling on what was happening to him…" Isshin had to stop there. God, what could they be doing to his son! It frightened him to think about it, but he knew he could not just leave and go to save his boy. He had to take care of his granddaughter…incase…something happened…no he must not think that.

Kon then smirked lazily, "Heh, that means Ichigo will be home soon." Said the Mod soul as he put his hands behind his head and kicked back. "Good! I am tired of pretending to me the kids father."

Isshin was suddenly behind Kon now and clocked him on the head. "You should be proud!" he said with over enthusiasm and held a fist in the air, tears roaring down his unshaven five o'clock shadow. "You are helping take care of a Kurosaki! Who will one day group up strong and cook wonderful foods! Hug her grandpa and tell him how much she loves him and then I shall smother her with love and affection! Give her lots of candy!" He said and suddenly he was at the poster of his dead wife and hugging it. "Oh! Love of my life! Our son is finally a father! He gave us wonderful grandchildren to spoil rotten! Our dream has come true!" He cooed and rubbed his face against the poster.

Chad and Kon watched him with a frightened look.

"Does he do that often?" Chad asked Kon.

"Every hour."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly Grandpa's Little Princess burst into tears and bawled as loud as her little lungs would allow her. Kon stood on his feet and point at Isshin, "You woke her up! You bastard!" He yelled. Isshin turned to Kon and pointed at him, "Do not use such language around her! She will pick it up!"

"Shut up! You woke her up damnit! We just got her to sleep moments ago!"

"AH! He did it again!" Isshin clang to the poster in tears and this went on for a long time and Chad just looked at the baby and sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

[A/N : I first would like to apologize for my filler. It was short and well I needed one. I am currently STILL working on the next chapter and it is going to be FULL of action and a lot of scenes that I want to make sure I get down correctly because it will play a major part in the story and I know many of you are waiting for this moment. Actually, all of you probably are. And I want to make sure I get it down the best I can! I promise I will try to finish it as soon as possible! And I do hope you enjoyed the filler! D It was kinda fun to write and I am sure many of you must of wondered: How is the daughter and the others doing. Well here you are! 

Ja ne! Until chapter 15!


	15. Pandora’s Box, Part 1

* * *

Chapter 15: Pandora's Box, Part 1

* * *

_I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.  
._

_They say I have to be aware,  
That one day you won't let me go,  
I'll drown, you'll take me down_

* * *

Renji was running, carrying Rukia bridal style within his arms. Memories went through his mind, remembering when he had run away with Rukia. Granted, that did not end well, but this time he would be damned if it ended wrongly again. He would not let that happen. 

His sandaled feet slapped against the roadways of Seireitei. They had just exited the 12th Division and Rukia was trying to adjust to the bright light as she had a hand over her eyes. Renji rounded a corner; his left arm was hurting him due to taking a kido attack, leaving a nasty burn on him. Luckily, they where able to escape with just that, while the attacker was currently meeting his maker, in a sort of odd way.

"Renji." Said Rukia to grab his attention and he grunted to let her know she had it. "Will Ichigo be alright?" she asked softly, "And…"

"Ha! Will Ichigo be all right? Hell, that is a dumb question even for you, Rukia. Of course he will be! The man can take on the Gotei 13 for Christ sake. As for your next question, Taiki is your son as well as Ichigo's. I think it is safe to say that the boy will be just fine and be ready for a nice long nap when he gets home."

Silence.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Rukia closed her eyes then, her mind reaching out for her child and husband. She could feel them; she wanted to touch her husband and child. To let them know everything was going to be all right, that everything was going to end well. But most of all, she wanted comfort, even though it was selfish of her, she wanted it.

She needed them so badly that it hurt her heart to just be separated from the two of them and not being allowed to fight by her husband's side. Didn't he say in the beginning they would protect the child together? Gah, Ichigo was so selfish, but in the end, she supposed she understood him. But it still did not stop her wanting of him.

Coming to a conclusion within her sound mind she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, she did this three times and opened her mind, reaching for anything that would come near her, she wanted him. She wanted Ichigo!

Slowly, her violet eyes opened and she tilted her head slowly, watching a dozen of red ribbons blow around her as if she was at some kind of celebration. She reached her hand out looking for the ribbon that belongs to her loved ones. Slowly she rotated her arm, the palm of her hand facing upwards. Her eyes rested on the red ribbon that snakes around her wrist, it was the ribbon that connected her to Ichigo.

Her eyes rose up then, as she rotated her hand again, clasping the ribbon in her hand. Her thumb and index finger felt the spiritual tie and caressed it with her fingers. She could feel Ichigo through it, she knew he was running somewhere; she could feel his heart race, his feelings, the hollow in him. She could feel everything and a peace ran through her spirit and body.

She remembered her son's ribbon then, a smile came to her face, as she looked to her other wrist where two ribbons snaked onto her wrist. She looked at the first ribbon, which belong to her daughter. She smiled at its rich crimson, the mark of a shinigami. Her fingers brushed against it, smiling at the feeling it gave her. She could tell that the little girl was asleep and at peace.

She went for her son's ribbon then and was taken back by its appearance. The spirit ribbon was not red! It was aqua with a hint of red at the beginning of the ribbon. Something was wrong; the ribbons should look the same! She did not understand why it was this color; she allowed her fingers to brush the ribbon. Instantly her body was struck with pain in the center of her chest. She felt empty, lost, confused and scared. Her boy was crying, she could feel it and something was wrong with him.

She tightened her old upon the ribbon not wanting to let go, wanting to send comfort to the child but she was losing her connections suddenly. Her body was shaking; she was hearing someone calling her name.

Her eyes widened and suddenly she felt Renji's chest heaving up and down. She felt something slick on her fingers and released her hands where clinging to his shoulders where a deep wound had been made. Shocked and startled she gasped out loud.

Renji was on one knee, Zabimaru was in shikai, she heard a 'tisk' and turned her attention to the sounds. Before her very eyes stood Tetsuzaemon, fukutaicho of the 7th Squad.

"Iba…" Rukia said slowly as her violet eyes rested on the bloody end of his shikai zanpakutou. His sunglasses hid his eyes from the world and it made Rukia uneasy as Renji pushed himself up to a standing position, still holding Rukia with one arm as his other held Zabimaru.

"Iba…what are you doing?" Renji asked, "Now isn't the time for a fight over saki!"

"Who said it was for saki?" The fukutaicho asked as his glasses slipped forward from his nose just barely to reveal the top of his eyes, which stared coldly at Rukia. "I am merely here for revenge."

"What are you…" Renji was not able to finish as Iba pointed his weapon towards the couple as he declared, "They killed Komamura-Taicho!" he declared as he then rushed at Rukia. Shocked by this Renji threw Rukia off to the side and used Zabimaru to block the blow. Rukia stumbled forward with a cry and twisted to view the scene.

Renji had locked swords with Iba and both where staring at each other, Rukia was confused. What was going on? Iba wanted to harm her and even Renji…she took a few steps backwards.

"Let me pass, Renji." Iba growled.

"Not on your life, you are not going to hurt Rukia. She did nothing."

"She had a child!" He growled, shoving Renji backwards. Renji took this moment to bring Zabimaru forward, separating the sectional sword and using it as a whip. Iba watched the blade and dodged it as the blade slammed into the ground to where he once stood.

Renji's sword came together loudly and he shouted over the noise, "All women have children! What makes hers any different? Huh, Iba?"

Swords clashed again, "She had it with a vizard! A being not fit to be anywhere in this world!" Iba protested, "Her child brought my Taicho's death! That child took the eye of Hitsugaya-Taicho!" The sound of steel rained through the area and Rukia felt the reiatsu of both men fly up into the air. She did not know what to do for a change and so she just watched. Everything they where saying was true…but she did not want to believe it! All she ever wanted was a family! Was having a family with Ichigo a sin?

"And the Shinigami took Orihime and Ishida's life! They murdered Ichigo and their first-born child! Did you forget that Iba? Or are you just looking for excuses to become a Captain? We did more wrong to them then they ever did to us! Why can't we just leave them alone? So what if Ichigo is a Vizard, he saved Seireitei years ago!"

"He became a shinigami illegally and then a vizard illegally!"

"What the fuck does it matter anymore?"

"It won't fucking matter after I kill her!" Iba screamed as he came at Renji, but Renji was not going to let him get near. Zabimaru was sent into action. With a flick of the wrist Renji sent his razor like sectional blade at Iba. Iba raised his zanpakutou and to block Zabimaru.

But Renji would not have that either, he slashed down and then to the left, jerking the sword in mid swing and causing its course to alter. The blade sliced into Iba's legs multiple times. Slicing away cloth, flesh, muscle, tendons, and bones. The sectional blade pulled back in towards the hilt, slicing Iba's flesh again, taking away another layer of muscle and slapping the kneecap off both legs. Renji blocked out Iba's screams as his attention had suddenly left Iba and focused behind him. Where a wave of reiatsu was coming down like the waves of an atomic bomb.

The feeling was intense and he knew the traits of that aura well, it was Ichigo's reiatsu. Holy hell, that reiatsu was something he did not want to tangle with, it was a week's worth of backed up power. Zabimaru slammed back together and Renji ran to Rukia, he put his arms around her as Iba was on the ground, screaming in pain but that scream soon ended as the reiatsu went over them.

The pressure of it instantly killed Iba.

Renji was coughing and holding his chest, Rukia was fine. Both where thankful that they where used to Ichigo's overflowing reiatsu, but it still hurt in the end. Rukia pushed her self up on her hands and stared at the slain Iba. Her bottom lip trembled.

Was her children born to hate or love?

Tears went down her face as Renji sat up, sheathing his Zabimaru and picking up the crying Rukia. He took off running once again, heading towards the front gates. His heart aches for Rukia as she spoke, "Children are supposed to bring happiness and love, not death and hatred."

--

Mayuri frowned as he put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. Nemu stood behind him silently holding Taiki in her arms. "So," Mayuri stated as he eyed Byakuya and Ukitake. "Tell me, what gave you the slightest idea that something was wrong with the corpse? I am rather curious to how you all pin this on to little old me."

Ukitake frowned but Byakuya became the voice for both men, "When the body did not feel right. Unohana-Taicho spotted something odd about the body and so she suggested that the body should be taken to Urahara." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the scientist. "Yamamoto-Taicho had something strange in his body, we almost did not catch it, but luckily Urahara did. He found a poison in his stream, one that ate reiatsu so slowly that it would be unnoticeable to anyone, even the host. It slowly killed him, and after that it was supposed to disappear and leave his system, but it did not work out fast enough." Byakuya took a step forward and Mayuri waved his hand in a circle with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose not everything can go to plan. But that was very good of you Kuchiki-Taicho." His amber eyes then looked at the two captains. Then, he cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to add the fact that I used Yamamoto to get to the Hogyoku? I thought it was rather brilliant myself. Take the artifact, capture Rukia and use her child for an experiment. But we all know how that ended the first time around." He smiled then, "But I was given a second chance, and I believe it went rather well, with interesting affects."

Mayuri pulled out his zanpakutou now as he watched the two captains narrow their eyes at him. It was a rather interesting expression upon Byakuya's face, Mayuri had to wonder, was Byakuya really showing emotion in his cold grey eyes? Because it certainly looked as if his eyes where going to kill him for touching his sisters child. As much as this look he was getting interested him, he had other things to do at the moment, one would be getting his own hide out of trouble and getting his experiment away from these people. "But," started Mayuri, "It seems I have other things to do rather then tell you everything. So, I am sure you can forgive me and figure out the rest, that is if you live through-"

Mayuri was going to add something else to his sentence when suddenly the building shook on its foundations, and a rush of reiatsu cleared throughout the building. All the scientist within the room, minus Mayuri, Nemu, Ukitake and Byakuya, fail dead on the floor. Mayuri was in shock as Byakuya merely looked over his shoulder and Ukitake had a nervous look to him.

They could feel the aura flaring behind them.

A white claw stepped through the door as a white hand slammed against the door frame. A large blade scratched against the floor as a growl escaped a face that was half human and half hollow.

"Where is my son?"

--

The reiatsu came and then it was gone.

Ikkaku sat in the ceil that once belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo. He was sitting on his rump, arms, resting behind him and leaving his elbows to support his body weight as his legs where spread eagle.

The bald fighter blinked and stared at the spot Ichigo once stood. He then slowly whistled, "Holy hell, I would hate to be Mayuri right now." Said Ikkaku with a rough chuckle as he pushed himself up. Once on his feet he cracked his neck and headed out the ceil to find some poor soul to beat the shit out of. "Well," said the man as he looked over his shoulder, "Good luck, Ichigo."

As Ikkaku walked away, he wondered what the strange feeling was in his stomach. It was if something bad had happened and this issue was going to cause some nasty effects. He frowned at this as he kept walking and another thought came to his mind. One that really did amuse him. "Damn," he started, "Every time Ichigo gets really pissed off, we loose a Captain."

Ikkaku then came to the conclusion that the Gotei 13 was going to have a lot of empty slots after this event.

* * *

[A/N: 

First off, the song lyrics used in Chapter 14 was Washuu's Lullyabe. Next, I said this chapter was going to be long and it did get so long that I had to divide it into parts! No, I am serious I did, if I left it was it was, it would be so long that I think everyone would of gone cross eyed. So I will post part 2 when I actually finish it, yes I am STILL working on it...it is amazing isnt? Anyways, I would of posted eariler but my computer has been screwing up lately as well as my interest, thank goodness I did not loose my fanfic! But until next time, Ja Ne!

Plus, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! But I do promise, Ichigo vs Mayuri will be appearing in 16! Also, I am taking naming ideas for the baby girl! I am not sure what to name her, hence why I haven't given her a name yet lol.


	16. Pandora's Box, Part II

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pandora's Box, Part II**

* * *

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing..._

* * *

Amber eyes locked on the small fist of a young child crying and punching into the air. He knew those hands well he had held them once. 

But they where strange to him with those crimson markings down his arm.

Amber orbs roamed the body of the small child within the fukutaicho's arms of the 12th Division. His roaming eyes stopped on the focal point, a hole was within the child's chest. A hole that meant only one thing that he never wanted to happen.

Arrancar.

His son was an Arrancar.

"What have you done?" Came the cry of a terrified father.

"What have you done!" Came the growl of a father full of rage.

"**What have you done!"**Roared the father of a child whose life that had been twisted.

A white claw clenched Zangetsu ever so tightly, reiatsu shot out of the Vizard. Byakuya had said something to Ichigo, and he knew Ukitake said something as well but it all fell upon death ears. All he could see was Mayuri.

All he cared about was his son.

Mayuri regarded the man before him, standing at the doorway behind the two captains. He cocked his head to the side was he tapped his zanpakutou on the ground. How interesting, he did not expect the father of the child to be like this, but he supposed it was bound to happen.

He improved the boy, couldn't the vizard see that?

"Nemu." Mayuri stated and had to say no more as she began to shunpo out of the room and then was gone. Ichigo did nothing to stop her as Ukitake turned to Byakuya. But the noble was no longer there.

Ukitake turned to view the two men before him.

Then suddenly he was attacked in a fit of coughing and crumbled to the ground, with a hand over his mouth, with crimson slowly dripping between his fingers and onto the floor. No one paid him any mind.

The hollow of Ichigo snickered and then burst into laughter, "Ah oh." Said the hollow, "Pardon that sudden broken record out burst!" laughed the hollow, "But it seems King just saw our son! He just had to be vocal about it." He exclaimed, "In fact!" The hollow said as he charged at the captain as he swung his blade.

"Lets see how he is, shall we?" suggested the hollow. At first, Mayuri was unsure how to take this sudden twist of personalities even though he should be used to it by now. But the sudden rush brought him alive.

Ashisogi Jizō clashed with Zangetsu.

Ichigo grinned wildly at the 12th Division captain as the white armor like substance started to crack away. "Well." Said the grinning hollow, "Don't fuck up, King."

Very slowly, the clawed feet of Ichigo became sandaled feet, his legs became normal, his arms shattered like glass, reveal tan skin, the hole within his chest dropped, the spikes on one shoulder crumbled to the ground followed by his long and slender tail. But finally, that ever-present grin cracked and crumbled, the smile was replaced by a deep frown. Amber eyes where now a chocolate brown that showed no jesting or mocking terms like it had moments ago.

No, he was now dealing with Kurosaki Ichigo, the vizard.

Kurosaki pushed forward with Zangetsu, and leered at the mad scientist, "How could you do such a thing to an infant?" he growled. Mayuri just left his head cocked in the usual position, "For science and advancement, it is truly remarkable that you can take a being such as ourselves and warp it into something totally different! The child was a soul; it could change into anything, it could be switched to a shinigami, a hollow, vizard or arrancar. It had the ability to choose what it wanted to become!"

"You changed him into an Arrancar!"

"Ah, but was it really me that changed him, or was it his bodies will to take that form?" Mayuri said as he pushed back, forcing Ichigo to jump back. "Everyone soul has a purpose, some to become hollow others shinigami, some are able to take the second step and go to a vizard or a arrancar? That happened to you, did it not? You become a shinigami, and then you lost your powers. Urahara turned you into a hollow. You where a fresh soul at that time, you had the ability to become a shinigami again, but you also could of become an Arrancar. Tell me, what made you want to become a Vizard? To save the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya? Or was it because it was the only thing you knew that existed and so you willed yourself to become a shinigami again, which in the end twisted into a vizard."

Ichigo held his sword at the ready as Mayrui swung his zanpakutou lazily in an arc as he talked with his free hand as he sometimes did. "I wanted to become a shinigami once again. But to do that I had to take on the life of a vizard, I was already a shinigami before and once I turned hollow, I gained access to abilities I should never have gained access to!" Ichigo replied. "But that has nothing to do with my son!"

"Ah but it has everything to do with the boy." Mayuri said slowly. Though now he looked bored as he continued to speak, "With your will power, you became a vizard. For the child it could have been will power that made the child's body that took a form that it could allow the child to survive? He changed into a hollow, rather then a shinigami because he lacked the influence of one, so he was changed into a hollow that was modified by the Hogyoku thus becoming an Arrancar." He sighed and shook his head, as Ichigo growled at him, taking all of that as an insult. "But I can see you have no understanding, so I will stop trying to explain all of this to you, boy."

Mayuri then raised his blade up towards his face, "And I have much to do and so many things to do with your son. Scratch out, Ashisogi Jizo." A flash of light came from the blade as it morphed, it no longer having the shape of a sword but instead a deformed trident with curved, wave like blades and a guard shaped very much like the head of a deformed child.

Ichigo did not wait for Mayuri to finish the shikai transformation, the orange haired vizard leaped forward, slamming Zangetsu against the blade as soon as it was changed its shape. This had taken Mayuri back by surprise.

It seemed Ichigo had no regard for the rules of engagement.

--

"Renji." Said the meek voice of a confused Rukia.

"Not now, we are almost to the gates." Renji said, huffing and puffing as he ran, forcing his wounded body to go forward. "Renji, put me down." Renji had to blink for a moment as his running slowed down, his eyes looked down at the small woman in his arms. "What?" he asked, not sure if he had just heard her right.

"But me down, I-I can't leave him like this! I can't leave him to fight Kurotsuchi-Taicho by himself! He promised me that we would fight together, that anything that came our way, we would take on together. Renji, I won't let him back out of that promise! I know he doesn't want me there, I know he wants to take him on by himself and make him pay!"

"Rukia, you know…"

"I know I don't have my zanpakutou, it is taking time to come back to me. Unlike Ichigo, I can't just summon mine back, it takes time. I know Renji! I know!" She said almost sounding hysterical as she put her hands over her face. She said nothing as Renji suddenly slowed his pace.

"Rukia…"

"Please, let me go back." Rukia now spoke with a strong voice, one that would sound very much like her older brother. "I won't be able to live with myself, if I don't go back Renji. I have to go back, I won't let him fight this alone no matter how badly he does. No matter how much he feels that all of this was his fault. He shouldn't have to be alone for this; we have been together through so much pain and suffering. We have gone through so much together and I know, he needs me, he needs me to be with him…"

A tattooed hand ran over a tattooed face as Rukia's feet touched the ground. "Do you understand." Renji started as slowly and as seriously as he could. His eyes looking off towards the distances, to the gates that where only twenty feet away from them.

"That if I let you go, Ichigo and Byakuya and everyone else in Seireitei will put my head on a pike?" he asked of her, "That if something happens to you, your son will be without a mother, Ichigo without a wife."

"And do you know, if I don't go I will be without a husband."

Silence.

"Rukia."

"Renji."

Now entered awkward silence.

"Punch me."

"Pardon?" asked Rukia, taken back from the words Renji had just spoken to her. "Punch me." He said again, his eyes now turning to regard her carefully. He raised a finger and pointed to the side of his face. "Punch me, right here."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, I am, but for me to be totally insane you are going to have to punch the living shit out of me so I have an excuse to tell Ichigo when he yells at me for letting you go back to that hell hole."

Rukia looked up at Renji and smiled softly, "Come down here."

Renji gave her an odd look but bent down to her level. He looked at her and she looked at him for a long moment. Rukia still smiled as she stood on her tippy toes and every so gently, she leaned into her old friend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Renji was in heaven.

Renji was on the ground.

Renji was out light a fucking light!

And Rukia, well she merely cringed at what she did and shook her hand in pain. "Gah," she said, "You got a freaking hard head, harder then Ichigo's!" Still shaking her hand, she turned her head towards the direction she had just come from.

"_Wait for me, Ichigo."_

--

There was a time in life that Ichigo never really cared how a person fought him. It never really bothered him really and he could always find a way past someone's defensive after a while, if he had the chance.

With Mayuri, it was just damn well cheating!

The goddamn man was ambidextrous!

What the fucking hell?

He had enough trouble dodging the sword that came at him that could easily make him immobile and now he had to play Dance Dance Zanpakutou to dodge the attacks of the man's scythe.

Oh, don't forget that this scythe came from the Taicho's ear, his freaking ear man! That was just gross and so not right and that laugh of his was getting on Ichigo's nerves. The scythe came at him.

He moved to his left.

To his right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Duck.

Jump.

Son of a bitch that scythe hurt like hell! The damn ear blade thing slapped the side of his right arm, slicing through fabric, skin and tissue. Instantly Ichigo's arm began to bleed and he cursed. But he did not get time to think, he shot his crescent moon attack, only to have it be smacked away by Mayuri who then threw his ear scythe at Ichigo once more.

"_You dance quiet well, King." _

"_Shut the hell up."_

"_Reminds me of this funny show one time…"_

"_I am in the middle of a fight."_

"_Yes, right, should I come out now? You are fucking up here." _

"_No, and leave me alone! We follow the plan!" _

"_Right…was this plan going to go into action before or after he cut you to ribbons?"_

* * *

_[A/N: Wow, sorry for taking so long to update and if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I had a writers block session during part of this story for about three days. I am going to try and get up the next chapter as soon as possible due to the fact that I will be gone a week long camping trip during my spring break which is coming up soon. But I DO hope you enjoyed this chapter and LOOK! Mayrui vs Ichigo! YATA! Their will be a lot more fighting coming up! Can you believe it? This story has almost hit 100 pages! I never noticed it until I looked down at the pages numbers on Word. It freaked me out LOI I was like NO WAY! _


	17. Plan 101

* * *

**Chapter 17: Plan 101**

* * *

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger_

* * *

Nemu moved like the wind. She veered to the left and to the right, holding the small Arrancar child in her arms. But it seemed no matter how far or how fast she went, Kuchiki Byakuya was right behind her. 

It appeared that the Taicho was very persistent on coming after her and taking the child back. But she would not fail her own Taicho. She would successfully take the child and hide him. But she just could not shake Kuchiki-Taicho for the life of her! 

She landed on the top of a building within Seireitei and turned to look over her shoulders once more, for perhaps the fifty times in the last twenty minutes. Her eyes grew wide as she did not see him behind her. Had she lost the infamous Kuchiki-Taicho? Surely not! 

She turned then, and as she did her face met with a very pointed, sharp and overly interesting thing. 

Senbonzakura.

The zanpakutou of Kuchiki Byakuya was touching the tip of her nose. She slowly raised her eyes to look at the man in front of her. He did not look pleased; in fact he even looked slightly jaded. But when he spoke, his voice was full of impatience and menace. 

"Give me the boy." Did she think she could out shunpo him? He, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, surely not, he was the man that raced with the Flash Goddess. Granted, he never won a match of tag but he was good enough to make the feline-like woman want to continue their game constantly. 

Nemu did not move, but Taiki cried loudly and squirmed within her small arms. Seeing no reply coming from Nemu, Byakuya spoke again. "Do not make me repeat it, I am not a patent man." 

Whatever trans Nemu was in suddenly broke and she disappeared from the point of Senbonzakura and then reappeared on the house behind him. Byakuya merely sighed; she was using shunpo once again. Normally he would of called upon his Shikai to finish this job and go home but he could not use his Shikai in this current event. He knew he had complete control over his skills but he did not have complete control over Nemu and his little nephew. The little boy was so close to the woman that if she made a wrong turn the little blades could harm his nephew and that was something he was not willing to chance. 

He had to protect the boy, Hisana had asked him to protect her sister and he was damn certain that Hisana would ask him to protect her sister's child as well. He turned then, and went after the fukutaicho of the 12th Division. He shunpoed in front of her once again and she turned only to face the Captain of the Sixth Division once again. 

The game of cat and mouse was annoying Byakuya and it seemed to register in Nemu's brain that running would not work on this Captain. So with a face full of resolve she turned to the Captain.

Byakuya held his sword at the ready as Nemu prepared herself, switching the child to be held in one arm. The fight was about to start; Nemu was going to do her best to defeat the powerful Captain! He wouldn't be able to go Shikai with the child in her arms, she could do this, and she could win! 

But if he couldn't use Shikai at the moment, then why was she seeing a flying pink blur? 

--

Reiatsu flared at dangerous levels within the compound of Division 12. 

At some point, that Ichigo could not recall he had gone Bankai. His fast movements were helping him against Mayuri. But now it came to a stand still, both shinigami were bleeding in many areas. Mayuri's mask was cracked and Ichigo's robes were missing on his left side. 

Ichigo had been lucky so far; he had been able to dodge the deadly blade of Ashisogi Jizo, but he was unlucky enough to meet the man's ear scythe one to many times. Mayuri cocked his head to the side and stared at Ichigo. 

"You are wasting your time, Vizard." Mayuri chuckled, "You will still be my subject, you can not defeat me!" He laughed, "Even in Bankai you are having trouble, you are worrying about Ashisogi Jizo a bit much. Each time you move, your movements scream 'Do not cut me!' because you know if Ashisogi Jizo does, it will be all over." Mayuri chuckled, "Even if you pull out that hollow, it won't save you!" Mayuri laughed as he swung Jizo around idly as he watched the Bankai Vizard with interest. 

"Come now, I thought you wanted to kill me? You sure are putting on a very poor show." It was true, Ichigo knew it was true, he had so badly wanted to kill Mayuri, but he had ended up becoming blinded with rage! 

Rage was something he would have to avoid, rage would be his downfall as well as fear. Ichigo's brown eyes scanned the broken and now roofless room. Machinery was busted sparks where flying from the machines and everything that could be signs of a battle zone were in this area. 

He needed to take down Mayuri, Ichigo looked back at Mayuri with a slight smirk. He then put his hand over his face, now was the time. With the help of his hollow, he would be able to defeat Mayuri.

"_I'll worry about Ashisogi-shit face, you just worry about that fucking scythe he has in his nasty little head." Said the Hollow with a growl. _

Two minds working as one, that was their plan, the Hollow would use his sword, while he would use the Hollow abilities. It was an odd switch off really, when he thought about it, a hollow using a shinigami sword and a shinigami using hollow powers. 

What a messed up world, no wonder his inner world was upside down. 

The mask of the hollow formed on his face and a new trait came with this equipment, his arm that did not hold Zangetsu took on his hollow's shape. Claws formed, a hard white bone material traveled up his arm with red tattoos. 

Behind his mask he smirked as Mayuri raised a brow at this sudden change in events. "Well now," started the scientist. "This is unexpected." 

Ichigo held Zangetsu at the ready with one hand as the other hand rested at his side. He would have to use Zangetsu with a single hand. There was a cackle in the back of his mind and he knew his hollow was in control of that one arm. It lifted on its own and the hollow like voice of Ichigo let his opponent know his attack as he cried out with Ichigo's voice and sent forth a wave of black and red energy. 

The attack leaped forward and slammed into Mayuri, causing a great amount of smoke and damage to the man, but Mayuri was still standing and now laughing. "Oh my, that tickles…let me show you something much more interesting!" He declared as Ichigo raised his hollow arm and pointed a single finger at him. 

Red energy began to swarm around it. 

Mayuri raised his zanpakutou and then twisted it upside down with a mean grin on his face. 

"Ban…" 

"_Oh fuck." _That was what went through Ichigo's brain as he heard the words for the second release of a zanpakutou and it wasn't his zanpakutou being released either, though his had already been released. 

"_Breath King, we can handle it." _

"…Kai!" 

Smoke came and spiritual pressure heightened and then it suddenly went away. Ichigo was now facing against a very giant, golden, deformed baby. He stared it with wide eyes and had to wonder, why the hell did it wear a red cape?

Did it want to be like Mighty Mouse? 

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō." Stated Mayuri as he allowed Ichigo to look upon his Bankai. The masked Vizard smirked; no big he would be able to take it down, no problem! 

Suddenly, over a million zanpakutou blades ruptured through its golden chest.

Okay.

Maybe he would have a problem after all. 

The giant odd baby rushed forward at Mayuri's command and Ichigo now had to play Dodge The Giant Killer Baby. He shunpoed to the right and into the air when Ashisogi came at him, the giant thing was still running and it left Mayuri open. With a grin behind the mask he held his arm out once again, his first Cero had been disrupted but he was going to get this one out damnit! 

The blast gathered around his fingertips, and then he launched directly at Mayuri. 

He was going to hit Mayuri!

Yes! Ten points to him!

The Giant Baby appeared suddenly in front, how it got there so damn fast, Ichigo did not know, but the damn baby swallowed the blast. 

Minus ten points…

Then it rushed at him; Ichigo was in too much shock to dodge the million zanpakutou in the baby's chest. He was slammed into them, but he was lucky enough to block some of them with Zangetsu. But it did not stop the other blades from piercing into his body. He let out a cry in pain as the Giant Baby slung his body off to the side, sending Ichigo flying and crashing into the ground in pain. 

Why the hell was he suddenly losing? He had been doing so well against Mayuri hadn't he? He had stabbed Zangetsu into the mans body earlier over and over and over. He took hits from the ear scythe. He preformed Cero, damnit! 

"_I don't think our plan is working much, King." _

"_Shove it, Hollow."_

* * *

_[A/N I apologize for taking so long to update. I am fighting writers block, its annoying I know what I wanna write kinda but it just wont come out right and it drives me insane. Though I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get over my writers block quickly. I will not abandon this story, so you have no fear in that. I do know what I wanna write for the next chapter, its just trying to get it on paper. _


	18. The Promise

* * *

_**For m-chan12311994 & Neko.Writer**_ : _The reason why Mayuri is stronger in this is because with Ishida, the Quincy was able to attack with long distance. So he had an advantage over the scientist. When Ichigo is in battle, he has to get up close to his opponents seeing as he has a sword rather then a bow. This makes it a bit tougher, seeing as Ichigo has to be careful not to be cut by his opponent's zanpakutou. Because if he is cut, his whole body will be paralyzed much like Ishida was, but Ishida was able to get out of it due too a Quincy skill and seeing as Ichigo is not a Quincy he would be in huge trouble if cut. Also, the Quincy was able to defeat Mayuri because of his full form (to match the powers of a Captain, as well as taking in particles of Seireitei into his being), though this made him loose all his powers for a time, if he did not have that form and the skill, I doubt Ishida would of lived in the Soul Society Arc. But I do hope that answers your question._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Promise**

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised_

* * *

Nemu lay upon the dirty ground of Seireitei; she was choking on her own blood that was filling her throat. Slowly, she dragged her slender hand and placed it over the wound in her chest.

What happened?

She could not remember, it had all happened so fast. One moment she had the child and then the next she had Senbonzakura within her chest. Byakuya had stared at her without emotion, he let her slide from his sword, he watched her tumbled to the ground. He then turned his back to her and disappeared.

She closed her eyes, trying so hard to recall the events, something had rushed at her, what was it? It was pink, and it had eyes…full of joy.

A Fukutaicho.

Whose was it?

Thirteenths?

No.

Elevenths!

Yachiru!

Yes, it was all coming back to her now:

**She had Taiki within her arms, but then a pink figure came before her, then she felt a heavy weight upon her right shoulder. Turning her head she saw Yachiru giggling and staring at the little Kurosaki. **

"**Aw, so cute!" She giggled, her small arms reached down and plucked the child from Nemu. Standing on Nemu's shoulders she held Taiki into the air, "Aww, Kenny would like to see you! Hehe!" **

**Yachiru bounced off Nemu, leaving her in shock and surprise that soon became wonder as she felt her body jerk back. Her eyes looked down to see a blade through her well-formed chest. Raising her eyes slowly, she locked onto Byakuya. She stared at him as she felt her body slipping off his sword. **

**He said nothing to her, instead his dark eyes looked off to the right. "Hold it, Vice Captain Kusajishi." Byakuya stood then, giving his blade a flick of the wrist the knock the blood away and sheathing it all in one single motion. **

**Yachiru had turned to regard the Taicho with a giggle. "I just wanna show Kenny." **

"**The boy will be taken to his Grandfather within the real world." Byakuya took steps towards the pink haired child. "I expect you to carry that out." He kept walking then, never stopping to see what the young girl would say to such an order. **

**Instead she was looking down at Taikai who was staring up at her with interest. "Hai, Cherry-Blossom." She giggled and turned, "Well, Kenny will still like to see you, but I hear you have a sister!" She giggled insanely and took off in a dead sprint towards the gate. "I wanna see!" **

**She had been running so fast that she had easily jumped over the now stirring Renji, who was so confused when he saw a girl with pink hair, carrying a child towards the gate to the living world. **

"**Wha?" Renji said in confusion. He then stood and rubbed his face from where Rukia had laid it on him. "Ouch…did she have to hit me so hard?" He pondered and looked around. "Well, I suppose…what do I do now?" **

Yes.

Thought Nemu, that was what had happened and now she would die as a failure. She closed her eyes to die in peace but then she felt something touch her and a sweet voice telling her that she had nothing to fear, for something much better then death was coming her way.

A new life.

A new life? What did that mean?

--

He was irritated, his amber eyes showed it as his mask crumbled on the floor about him, he was panting and in pain but he would not give in! He would not lose, this man tortured him, his wife, his son…his family.

He would pay!

But right now he was having trouble making that come true. Something was off, in the back of his mind, it felt like he had forgotten something. Something very important to him and his lover. But he could not recall what it was!

He shook his orange head violent as he looked down at his stomach. He was bleeding a lot and no matter how much pressure he put upon it, it would not stop. The man dropped to one knee, holding Zangetsu in its Shikai state with on hand. He coughed and watched as crimson flew some his mouth.

Did Mayuri injure him this badly?

Mayuri.

His amber eyes rose to stare at the body of Mayuri, lying on the floor. The bloodied body was not moving. It was unsure where Ichigo had landed the blow he had delivered but he knew it was there. Did he kill him? Did he actually do it?

Was Mayuri playing dead?

No, he couldn't be, he was much paler then normal and not moving.

Ichigo lowered his head, resting it on his knee. He had won! He did it! He managed to kill Mayuri! It was surprising really, that damn Bankai of the scientist was a bitch when it came at him. Yes, it nailed him and he had tumbled to the ground, yes he took major damage and yes it could have killed him.

But there was a small error, Mayuri left himself open and a simple Getsuga Tensho shot at the correct moment finished it. He won!

Won!

Ichigo's shoulders shook as he chuckled, giggled and then suddenly bust into uncontrollable fit of laughter! He did it his family was safe from the bastard and he was certain, almost that the others would leave them in peace.

He lifted a bloody hand to his face and laughed, he would be able to see his daughter now. His little girl and his son, raise them, teach them everything they would need to know. Take care of them.

Ichigo Kurosaki the most powerful vizard.

Take that Mayuri!

"Take that and shove it up your ass!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at Mayuri, or rather where he was supposed to be. That wasn't right, Ichigo was sure he Mayuri's body had fell to that corner of the room!

But a stinging pain in his back made him think different. He tried to turn his head and found he could not, he tried to stand and pull Zangetsu up out of the broken floor but he could not.

What the hell.

What the HELL!

A kick to his head sent him spinning away from his sword and rolling across the room. That was when he say Mayuri, laughing as stalking towards him like a wounded hungry animal. "Do you think your Getsuga would defeat me? The Head Captain?" He laughed, "Nothing can hurt me!" He said and once he came upon Ichigo his shikai blade stabbed into Ichigo again. "But everything can hurt you!" He laughed, he jerked his sword out of Ichigo who cried out in pain.

Mayuri stabbed at the boys body again and again, "You can do nothing now! I shall teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you! That gives you life! That allows you to keep your woman!"

Jerking the blade out of Ichigo again, he then held his hands high in a mid shrug. "But does it really matter? I think I will kill her, I have no need of her anymore, I have your son and it seems he made my theory come true." He paused. "Well." He started as he was in thought now, not noticing something being moved behind him. "Actually, I don't even need you anymore. So, then, this is good bye Shinigami Representative, Koursaki Ichigo."

Mayuri raised his sword high into the air, grinning like the insane man he was while Ichigo could only stare wide-eyed and scream in his head to move, not to fail Rukia and his children. He screamed and screamed and his hollow joined in his screaming, for he was unable to act as Ichigo's body was paralyzed the poisons that came from the sword of his opponents.

He had been stabbed; he had let his guard down only for a moment.

He was paying for it with his life!

He closed his eyes, he was surprised he was able to do this, and he was even a bigger surprise that he was closing his eyes. He never thought he would be the type of man to close his eyes when his death was coming at any moment. But here he was, eyes closed and awaiting the sword to slice into his neck.

Though he found it a bit odd when he felt something wet rain onto his face and heard a loud thud. Slowly he opened his eyes and instead of seeing Death or Mayuri standing over him. He was seeing a pair of amber eyes, it was then he realized he was staring at Mayuri's disembodied head!

He was shocked and he would of screamed in shock if he could, but he stared at the bloody head. His eyes moved, just enough that he saw Mayrui's body fall to the ground and standing there all in white, stained with crimson was Rukia.

She was panting, her eyes watering. Her hands trembled as she held Zangetsu, its tip deep into the floor. The weight of the blade was to much for her small form and she was doing her best to hold onto the bloody blade.

Holy fuck, had she used his sword?

How the hell did she lift it?

What the hell was she doing here!

Many things raced through his mind as she stared at him. Her lower lip trembled as she dropped Zangetsu onto the floor. "How could you?" she asked him with a trembling voice. "How could you leave me behind? How could you send me away! Ichigo!" She dropped to her knees before him her hands clinging to her stained kimono.

"How could you forget our promise? You bastard!" She yelled at him, though he could do nothing to reply as Mayuri's body bleed and he did not move. He would never move again.

He had died by the hands of Rukia.

Promise.

Their promise.

His eyes went wide.

"_**Starting from here, lets make a promise." He told her, letting her cry into his chest. "To protect what we made, with everything we have." His hand slowly dropped to press against her flat stomach. His other hand gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Our bond will never wilt, and we will never let them have us or crush that bond." **_

Oh god.

"Answer me you bastard!" She then raised her hand and slapped the stunned and injured man across the face. "How could you do such a thing to me! How could you almost die on me! If I…if I….if I…"

She slapped him again.

"_Fucking hell! What the hell kind of women did you force me to marry, King? Make her stop! My head hurts enough as is!" _

What? Right!

"Rukia…" He said slowly after the second slap seemed to wake him up. "I…"

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

_Holy! Fuck! Shit! Damn'it! We married a bitch!" _

Rukia was about to slap her husband again when a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. "That is enough." Rukia slowly turned her head to meet the eyes of her brother. "Your husband has been paralyzed by Ashisogi Jizo. It will ware off in time, but abusing him while he is unable to defend himself and not be allowed to say a single word is not a proper thing to do."

As the two talked, Ichigo moaned, his eyesight was fading things were spinning. What was going on? Why was he, why was…his blood. Did he loose to much? How many wounds did he have? Was he…he couldn't think.

"_King. King! Its getting dark! This isn't right! Its shaking in here!" _

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said softly as Ichigo merely watched. "I…I….Taiki….Ichigo…" She began to cry. Byakuya placed a finger upon his sister's lips. "Hush, now." Slowly the Captain turned and regarded Ichigo.

"You did well, Kurosaki Ichigo. Help is coming." He told the strawberry as he noticed that Ichigo's eyes where fading. Rukia seemed to notice this as well and shrieked!

"Ichigo!" He cried out in fear. But Ichigo was confused why was she crying out in fear? He was fine wasn't he? He just felt cold. Cold.

His body felt funny. He could hear Rukia, she was screaming for him not to go, not to leave her alone again. To stay with her! But he couldn't put anything together; he wasn't going somewhere was he?

"_King! Don't go to sleep, don't close your eyes! King! King! Come to me! Hurry! Come to me in our world! Don't leave us! Don't! KING!" _

"_King!!"_

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I am a mean person aren't I? Leaving things off at Cliff hangers! Oh no! Is Ichigo dead? Or is he just being a bastard to get back at his Hollow? Who knows! (But me) Stay tuned for the exciting chapter 19! And thank you so much for all your support! Im surprised I actually got this chapter out of my head. There was so much I wanted to do! I don't know if I covered it all or not! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH AARON! I could of not got half my chapters together without you helping me in a tough spot!


	19. The Abyss

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Abyss**

* * *

_My broken wings  
Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings,  
How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
Higher and higher in the light..._

* * *

Blue.

No, Black.

It was all around him. Where was he? What happened? He could not remember, he had a purpose but what was it? Ichigo stood in the silent black abyss, he almost seemed to blend right in with his shinigami robes. He took a step forward, "Where am I?" He asked himself aloud as he looked around and saw nothing beyond the endless horizon.

"Rukia?" he called out.

Silence.

"Zangetsu?" he called out again.

Silence.

Something wasn't right, he felt nervous and reached over his shoulder to draw comfort from his zanpakutou only to realize it wasn't there. It wasn't on his body. He looked around and saw no hint of his other half.

"Zangetsu?" He yelled louder, "Old man Zangetsu!" He screamed in a panic, where was the old man? Where was Rukia? Wait. Something had happened, was he dead? No, he could not be dead, could he? No, no, impossible he should not be dead he had a family to look after, friends to protect, Rukia.

He was supposed to be with her.

"Zangetsu!" He screamed, if Zangetsu did not answer him, if he did not appear then he knew he was dead. Without a zanpakutou, a shinigami is on the doorstep of death and he did not have his blade.

"Zangetsu!" He screamed as loud as he could before he dropped to his knees and then on all four, his head bowed between his arms. He closed his eyes; he felt something tug at his heart. "Zangetsu," he said in a whisper, "Where are you?" He then slammed his fist into the nothingness. "Why did you leave me, you bastard? Zangetsu! Don't give up on me! I am not dead! I am not dead! I am not dead!" He chanted softly but as he chanted his voice got louder, full of desperation and sadness as he felt tears building in his eyes.

He wasn't supposed to leave his wife behind and his children. He had made a promise to face everything together with Rukia. How could he do that if he was dead!

"I am not dead, Zangetsu!" He screamed before his words choked into a silent cry.

A soft sound of something ruffling came to his ears through the void, it sounded as if someone was pushing the covered from a bed. A lazy voice soon followed the ruffling sounds, "How many times must I tell you," came a tired voice full of weariness. "I am not Zangetsu."

The brown eyes of the shinigami rose as he raised his head, he knew that voice! He knew it too damn well to mistake it for anything else! "Hollow!" He cried out, "Hollow! Where the hell is Zangetsu." He looked about the emptiness, trying to find any hint of white but found none.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm tired King." Said the hollow. "No, get your lazy white ass over here! I demand you come to your King!" Ichigo yelled as he started to run in the darkness, having no idea where to go or how to find his hollow within the darkness. However, he hoped, he prayed to find him for the first time in his life.

He wanted to find him, hold him, and force him to remain with him forever. For without his Hollow, Ichigo would be nothing, without his hollow Zangetsu would be gone and he would be dead.

"Hollow!" He yelled again, "Where are you?" A snicker entered the darkness, "Right where you left me, King, stop being such a wimpy Dumbass."

"Stop playing goddamn games with me, you fucking horse!"

"That isn't very nice, King."

"Fuck you!"

"Mm, really? Such a nice thing to say to me, King. You truly amaze me on how stupid you can be. How hard is it to find yourself? I'm right here King, Zangetsu and me. We are both pretty fucking tired."

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me!" Ichigo screamed as he stood still now, "Don't you dare." He had to find his other half, his soul. Where did it go? When did he lose it…right, he was dying? When a shinigami dies, their sword goes first. He had to find them, find his resolve to stay alive and force that resolve into his other half.

He stood still, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath in and out. All right, so the first thing he knew was dying, he got that down, and now then, he lost his world. He had to pull everything back together again. Let's see now what did his hollow say, ah, yes, he was right where the King had left him. Now, where did he leave his hollow?"

Okay, concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate.

Find the resolve.

His resolve.

Rukia, his family. He would burn in hell before he gave them up! Rukia. "Im coming Rukia." He said under his breath as he slowly brought his arm up above his head like he had done many times before sending an attack out with Zangetsu. His lips formed a straight-line as he slowly made his open hand form a fist.

"Zangetsu, don't leave me. We still have so many battles to do and you still have so much more to teach me. I want to learn more, I want to be able to live with you and the Hollow together. I want to find a way to live in harmony."

He paused, "And I promise never to make it rain in my head ever again!" He declared as he felt something tug at the corners of his soul. Was, that Zangetsu? His Hollow? He fucking did not care! Whatever it was he wanted it. He snapped his fist together as fast and as hard as he could. His body jerked and he felt like he was going faster then light and sound combined.

Then he came to a stop. He lowered his arm and slowly opened his brown eyes to see Zangetsu in hand. "Zangetsu…" He said as he looked at the sword in awe. His eyes then turned to look around him. Slowly blue blocks where appearing below, above, right, left and all around him. Those blocks where fusing together to create a sky, buildings and the flooring of his world, making the foundations solid once again.

"Thank you." He whispered into the air and closed his eyes with a soft smile. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, a head rested on his shoulder. He could feel warm breath on his neck. "Yer such a pain in da ass King." His hollow whispered to him. "Harmony, Ha! Like I would allow such a thing, remember, yer soul will be mine." A smile came to the albino's lips as his arms tightened his hold on his tanned counterpart.

"Heh, you wish." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

Ichigo opened his eyes then and looked up towards the rebuilding sky as the hollow had disappeared and left his King to his own thoughts. "Rukia…"

Zangetsu stood off to the side, standing on his perch as it was rebuilt directly under him. His cool eyes watched Ichigo disappear from his inner world to reenter the living. "Ichigo." He said, looking up into the clear blue sky. "I promise to give you such harmony, just like that woman."

"Heh, no rain." Said the Hollow as he sat down near the sword. He looked at his black fingers as if trying to find an imperfection. "The bastard lives for rain, do you think he will hold true to his words, Bird-brain?" Inquired the hollow.

Zangetsu never looked away from the sky, "He has a habit of following what he speaks."

"Psh, that might be true, but he still sucks with Bankai. Such a sloppy bastard. If I was in control we wouldn't of had that goddamn scare. It is fucking annoying when his damn world rumbles and starts to fall apart! I'll have you know, Bitch, that some of those damn blue box things clocked me in the head! I think it left bruises. I can't tell though can you?" Asked the hollow as he bowed his head to rub it with his hand.

Zangetsu cocked his head to the side and said nothing as he watched the Hollow open his gi and look in it to see if he formed anything on, his so called perfect chest. The hollow just had to declare that he was the hottest out of the three of them and that Rukia actually choose Ichigo because he of him.

However, the Hollow shared the same body as Ichigo in mind as well as body. Granted, Zangetsu never mentioned that. It was sometimes best to allow the Hollow to live in his own little world within a world of a world.

Hmm, now isn't that interesting? The black haired man seemed to be lost in his little discovery until a pissed off Hollow slammed his pale fist into the dark man's head. "Yer not even listening to me! I could be injured and you wouldn't care! Ya hear that King! Yer sword is a nasty ass bastard! Just like you!"

Zangetsu merely raised a brow, didn't Hichigo have it backwards. Wasn't he the cold-hearted one and Zangetsu the more reasonable one with a heart…somewhat?

* * *

A/N: Yeah, bit of a Filler there. But I did update like I said I would! Hah! But yeah, I need a little more time to iron out the next chapter. So for now I hope you enjoyed Ichigo putting his world back together and his reuniting with his two other beings that are a part of his soul. So, hehe, the boy is still alive it seems. Nothing can kill him! Well, maybe dirty diapers lol. Until next time,

Ja ne!


	20. Wake Up Call

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 20: Wake Up Call**

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

* * *

White.

It was his least favorite color. It reminded him of so many things in the past. It reminded him of Hueco Mundo. Aizen. Arrancar. His Hollow and hospitals.

So why was white the very first thing he had to see when he woke up? It was simple really; it had to be a cruel joke from God. Because everyone knows it is so much fun to mess the strawberries head!

May they all burn in hell.

Blinking a few times, Ichigo tried to see past the white but was unable too. What the hell was the deal with that?

"Ichigo…" Someone was calling him, such a sweet voice; he tried to focus on the voice as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wha…?" Was that his voice? It sounded rather funny, almost horse like.

"He's awake! He is awake!" A voice called out with glee and suddenly felt warm hands touch his face. "Wha, who?" Finally, the white started to fade and take shape. Slowly he could make the outlines of a body, and then a black outfit. Grey eyes.

"R-R-Rukia?" He asked as his vision finally came to and he saw the smiling face of his dear short wife. Rukia looked down at her hospitalized husband who was laying on a white bed in the 4th Division. His body was almost completely healed. "Well, who else did you expect to see?" She asked with a laugh and hugged her husband's head to her small chest.

About this time a cough was heard and Ichigo had to turn his head much like a crane to see who it was, instantly, the boy yelped and tried to detach himself from Rukia's bear hug! In the door way stood Chad, Kon, and his, father Isshin.

Isshin, fully clad as a shinigami, clapped his hands together joyfully. "Oh my handsome son as returned! Let me hug you to my breast!" The old man bound forward only to have Kon grab him by the collar of his Shinigami robe. "Um, wouldn't that hurt Ichigo?" asked Kon.

"Nonsense! Ichigo is a strong strapping young lad! My hugs will aid in his healing!"

"Like hell!" Yelled Ichigo as he pointed at his father; Rukia laughing at the scene while Chad moved to stand next to Ichigo's bed, "Ichigo." Said Chad in his ever soft and deep voice as Rukia suddenly was dragged into the Fatherly love as Kon tried to pull Rukia away from the clutches of Kurosaki Isshin.

The orange haired vizard turned his head to look to look at Chad, "Ah, hey man." He said in greeting as he leaned back in his bed with a sigh and picked at his white robe.

All the damn white was going to give him nightmares.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose, tired as hell. Um, Chad, how long was I out?"

The big man thought for a moment before replying, "Three days."

"Three days! Are you fucking kidding me!" The young man said with wide eyes and put a bandaged hand over his forehead. "Three freaking days!" But then a knew thought came to mind as Kon, with Isshin, fell to the ground and through the door of Ichigo's room, Rukia watched on with interest.

His wide eyes then went soft, "Chad." He started as the big man looked down at him in silence for the time being. "My son, is he…?"

"Taiki is fine, he is being cared for by Unohana." Ichigo seemed to have accepted this with a small nod but another question came into his mind, but he would ask Rukia after everyone was gone; he did not want to ruin this single moment of joy that was going on before his eyes. It was a rare sight.

"And…my daughter?"

"She is also with Unohana, and asleep…though…" He paused and Ichigo looked at him with a raised brow. "The child has no name."

"No name."

Chad nodded.

A cry sounded by the doors as Kon was suddenly put into a headlock by Isshin. The poor mod soul was crying for him to be let ago and Rukia was giggling with a hand over his mouth, Ichigo smiled softly…perhaps for the first time in a long while. He was about to ask Chad why he was here, in Soul Society, but that notion suddenly left him as Unohana stepped up behind the two males by the door.

Rukia instantly grew silent as Unohana smiled at everyone, "Mr. Kurosaki, Kon, please reframe from causing so much noise. You will bother my other patients as well as the young Kurosaki."

Isshin and Kon froze, but Isshin slowly turned to meet the ever-closed eyes of the every happy Unohana. "Ah, but Taicho, my son is very much awake and he needs his fatherly love…"

"Oh, I am sorry, but I am not referring to young Ichigo, but his daughter." It was then that everyone noticed the young baby within the Taicho's strong and gentle arms. The little child was awake now, her grey eyes looked around the room and the tuff of orange hair bounced as Unohana moved into the room. "And as much as I adore the child, I fear it is unfair for her brother to have a name when she has nothing to be called by." Unohana said as she came to stand beside Ichigo on the other side of his bed, opposite of Chad. Unohana then offered the girl to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked for a moment and accepted his daughter, holding her for the first time. "I think, seeing as dear Rukia named the boy, that Ichigo should name his daughter. So, Kurosaki-kun, what will you name here?" Inquired the older woman with a chuckle.

Ichigo did not hear Unohana now nor his wife giggling softly. Kon joined to stand beside Rukia who was beside Unohana while Isshin stood by Chad. They all looked at Ichigo as he looked upon his sweet, chubby princess. She cooed softly, looked up at her banged up father, and lifted her chubby arms to try to touch his face, but there was too much space for her to do so.

The young Kurosaki smiled at her and held her closely to his chest, his heart filled with joy and pride. This was his baby, his gift, and his princess. He would protect her, love her, care for her and chase away all her future suitors.

He smiled, only once name seemed to fit this face so full of life and joy.

Only one name, that struck him that begged to be said.

To be used once more.

The boy smiled, and chuckled softly as he brought the baby to his level and kissed her forehead.

"Misaki."

The name of his mother shall live on with his daughter, her grandchild.

"May you grow to be as beautiful and loving as your grandmother."

Rukia put her hands on her hips then, Ichigo caught sight of this and giggled within.

"And mother."

* * *

A/N : Yes, another Filler, I apologize, even though you all have told me not to in the past. I have not had the time to sit down and write the next chapter. My college finals are coming up so I might not be able to get the next chapter up until I am done with my finals. So I hope you enjoy this nice little, light filler. I would also like to thank Alex and Aaron once more for reading my chapters and offering their ideas to me over MSN. It was so helpful when I got stuck, thank you guys! I would also like to thank you the viewers and all your support and cookies, love, and the sharp rusty swords you sometimes threatened to use on me for cliff hangers lol. It all helped me and meant alot, couldn't do it without you all! Thank you!

But until the next chapter, JA NE!


	21. Where It Started

* * *

**Chapter 21: Part One: Where It Started**

* * *

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

* * *

Once again, dressed in the robes of the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo stood at the gateway to the living world, in his strong arms he held Masaki, his daughter. Beside him stood Rukia, dressed in the same attire as him and held their son, Taiki, within her small arms. It was an odd feeling, to be standing here in front of the gate that would take them to the world of the living when they where already dead.

Isshin, Kon, and Chad stood off to the side silently and waited for the two young parents to make their decision. Only moments ago they had been approached by Jushiro and a question was asked of Ichigo and his wife, one that had started many years ago and now came to life again.

--

_The Kurosaki gang and friends laughed together as they walked down the road that would lead them to the gates. Isshin was being his usual fatherly self while Chad walked with Ichigo silently and Kon, well, was Kon. For once, Ichigo did not care that Kon wanted nothing but love from Rukia, in fact it was odd watching his gigai float around Rukia like she was the sun and he the moon. He would of laughed at such things as well, but his attention had become deferred as soon as they reached the gates. _

_Standing before the Gate to the living world was Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13__th__ Division. His pale face was as cheerful as ever and Rukia was the first to run to her old Captain. _

"_Taicho!" She said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were ill, at least that is what the others had told us at the party." Yes, their friends in Soul Society through a large bash for Rukia and Ichigo, one that they should have received long ago for the birth of their children and as well for them being alive still, in a manner of speaking. _

_Jushiro gave a soft smile to Rukia and ruffled her, as a father would do to his own daughter. "It is true, I am still very ill but as the new Head Captain I wanted to come and speak with you and your husband before you returned to the living." At this point Jushiro looked upon Ichigo as he neared the older man. His father, Chad, and Kon stood off to the side, good enough distances to give them a moment of private time. Ichigo looked at Jushiro with a raised brow and then looked at his father who seemed to stare at his son with an all-knowing smirk. _

_However, before Ichigo could say anything or even give Rukia time to remove her confused smile, Jushiro spoke. "I know the two of you have been severely wronged by Seireitei, you two have gone through something none of us can ever understand. I also realize what I am about to ask, started this whole affair and I want you to know, before I even say what I wish, I want the two of you to know that no harm will come to you and your family if you disagree. But it has been put upon me to ask you and your wife to become Captains of the 7__th__ and 3__rd__ Squads. If you wish to agree then there will be a home prepared for you to your liking, everything you will need will be provided, you may come and go as you wish as well."_

_Jushiro paused then, "If you do not want anything to do with Seireitei, then you may return to the living world and live on in gigai's that Urahara has been notified to prepare for the two of you. From there, you may either forget all about Seireitei or be as you were and take care of the hollow under the title of a real Shinigami rather then a Representative. Your children will not be bothered by us, but we will always be willing to aid you if need, for the sake of your son."_

_The two Kurosakis where silent as Jushiro sighed, "We have found out that your son in truth is neither Shinigami nor Arrancar. He is something in between both and yet, not a Vizard. Though as h is ribbon shows, he is an Arrancar but not fully awakened." He then paused as he noticed the time of day. "Please, take your time to think on the matter, for now go home and spend time with your family, they have missed you and I must return to see Taicho Unohana." He chuckled, "She will have my hide knowing that I went outside." _

--

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly as she put her small hand on his arm. It took a second for the orange haired vizard to realize that his small wife was calling for him. He looked down at her and offered her a confused expression but no answer.

"Ichigo?" She asked again ever so softly, but the orange haired parent turn on his heels and moved to his father, "Could you watch him for me?" Ichigo asked suddenly and then placed his son within Isshin's arms before he could say anything. As soon as he was free of the child, he began to walk off, away from the gates. Rukia did a double take and then put her daughter in the empty arm of Isshin who was now confused as well for a moment and holding the twins.

"Ichigo!" She called out, "Where are you going? Ichigo!" Said the petite black haired woman who stomped after him. Kon and Chad now looked towards Isshin and slowly side stepped away from the old Shinigami. Having had enough with baby-sitting the two men instantly went after Rukia and Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She yelled and grabbed her husband by the wrist and stopped him as Kon and Chad caught up with them. Chad looked to Kon for answers and Kon just shrugged and said under his breath, "Lovers Quarrel?"

"Ichigo!"

Kon and Chad turned to look at the lover birds as Ichigo sighed, "I am going to talk to Jushiro." He said at last. "There are things we need to talk about, to say and to make very, very clear." Ichigo paused then, "I don't want to relive what we have been through again, I don't want the twins to become targets of anything and most of all I don't…"

Rukia reached up and put her finger to his lips to silence him. "Shut up, you sound like a woman." She had a very serious look to her and then giggled slightly as she lowered her hand. "We will go and speak with him, we will plan everything out that needs to be and every unanswered question shall be answered.

"This is where it all started and this is where it is all going to end." Rukia said ever so softly.

* * *

A/N : Ugh, sorry for taking so long to update, I know this chapter wasn't my best and it was pretty short. I apologize for that but I still hope that you enjoyed reading it! I'll try to update again as soon as I can and HOPEFULLY a longer chapter! If you have some suggestions I am always glad to hear them! Thanks! Until next time!

Ja Ne!


	22. Where It Started II

* * *

**Chapter 22: Part II Where it Started**

* * *

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.  
This is not the end._

* * *

Ukitake sat at his desk within the first division head quarters; he was not really getting much work done. His mind was too busy wondering if the Kurosaki family had made it back to the world of the living and what they would be doing. Would they still be apart of the Shinigami's? Would they help with the hollow problems or would they complete cut themselves off from Seireitei.

Ukitake sighed at this and shook his head; whatever happened he just hoped the two of them would be happy. However, he wondered what would happen to the son, Taiki. It is possible that he will develop into a full Arrancar but would that boy join the world of the hollows or remain as a helpful aid to the shinigami. He was concerned about the matter but not overly concerned. With a father like Kurosaki Ichigo, he was certain that the boy would not stray from the path of righteousness.

Nevertheless, he could not help but wonder what was going to happen with the Kurosaki family. It was very surprising to suddenly hear the voices of his officers calling out to stop a man and a very short woman from entering the Captain's office. It was even more surprising to see the being he was thinking about kick his doors open and march into the room to stand before his desk.

He started, a bit shocked, at the orange haired man that was being followed by his old unseated comrade, and then a very tall dark skinned man and a modified soul living in a gigai that looked just like Ichigo.

Ukitake smiled.

He turned towards a shinigami that came into the room and started to shout apologizes for this interruption, but Ukitake waved him away and announced it was all right. When the shinigami left, Ukitake turned towards the four people in his office. "And what may I do for the four of you, and so soon."

Ichigo was the first to speak, "You say my family will be safe? How can I know this is true and that you will keep your word." Ichigo stared down at the older man with eyes so firm and narrowed that it could possible kill Ukitake if Ichigo had laser beams in his eyes. Ukitake was thankful that was an impossible ability for a shinigami to have.

Well, he thought it was impossible even though Ichigo was a vizard and not a shinigami.

"You have my word."

"And my son?"

"Will be looked after and trained in the ways of a shinigami. He will not be hunted, nor killed due to his condition that could not be helped, but you must understand, if the boy choose to join the holl-."

"Then I will kill him with my own hands, no one else. He is my son and thus my responsibility."

Silence echoed through the room as Chad glanced Kon. They both felt slightly awkward in the room now and they where sure Rukia did as well. Rukia gazed up at her husband's stern face but did nothing to stop him as he spoke once again.

"How can a shinigami train a boy who is not shinigami nor a vizard?"

"I am not sure, but we will find a way to. He will receive aid and help, Kurosaki."

"That isn't good enough!" Declared the orange haired male as he slammed his hand on the desk of Ukitake. "If I join the shinigami, I demand the right to travel to and from the living world and Hueco Mundo. Without questions and hindrance." Ukitake could not help but stare at Ichigo.

"Are you proposing to join us, Kurosaki-kun?" By the look in Ichigo's eyes, Ukitake knew the answer almost instantly. The white haired man leaned back in his chair in thought. "What do you plan on doing?"

"The best way to teach a boy to become and understand what he is is to be trained by one who understands what he is and knows how to control those powers." Ichigo spoke from experience. He had to find the vizard so long ago to have them teach him how to be a vizard, how to understand himself and his powers. Without them, he would have become a hollow so long ago when he was fifteen.

"Are you hinting to finding an Arrancar to aid your son."

"Grimmjow owes me. I want to bring him into Seireitei and if he refuses then to allow my son and I to travel to the Hollow Lands." He said simply, "And I will do it with or without permission. I just prefer to mention it now, rather than later."

All eyes turned to Ichigo then and he ignored them.

"Very well." Ukitake said, "You may do so, and if it helps, you may offer him a seat among your ranks if need be, to help your son until the Arrancar's aid is no longer needed."

A pause came and then went.

"Who will you make your fukutaicho, seeing as the 7th Division has no Taicho or Fukutaicho."

Ichigo leaned forward to peer at Ukitake, "I want Kon as my fukutaicho." Ichigo's words echoed through the room. Rukia's closed her eyes and Kon's about fell out of his own head as Chad merely raised a brow and stared at Kon. "I want him to have his own gigai and don't you dare tell me I can not have him. Mayuri had his own modified soul as a fukutaicho!" Ichigo said pointing a sharp finger at Ukitake. "I want him to be able to lead his own life here, he has a right to it as does anyone else!"

"Very well." He said slowly and turned towards Rukia. "And what about you Rukia?" He inquired. The short woman looked at Ukitake and blinked. "I wish to go to 3rd and keep Kira as my fukutaicho." The sickly man nodded.

"In that case, I would like to welcome you both to Seireitei and as fellow captains. But I must inquire, what of Chad?"

That is when everyone stopped and took note of the big man of split decent. Chad, not liking being the center of attention shifted his weight around and then looked at Ichigo and spoke to his old friend. "I am not dead, do not worry about me." However, Ichigo frowned and stared at the man, they had a promise between one another, one made so long ago and never forgotten.

It was a long moment between the two men as they stared at one another, Chad and Ichigo never thought much about the future. They knew that when it came time, they would face the music, but neither ever thought that one of them would die. Yes, in time they knew they would or that one could move away, but simply die and live in another time and space was a difficult thing to grasp.

Ichigo's sword worn hand reached out to Chad silently. The big man looked at the hand and then at Ichigo. The strawberry was smiling at Chad, "Hey," He said finally to his best friend, "If someone fucks with you, be sure to tell me."

That was it, that was all that needed to be said between the two for them to understand each other. No matter what, their promise was still alive and strong. If Ichigo ever needed him, he would come, as he knew Ichigo would come to his aid if he needed him. "The same goes for you, Ichigo." The two clasped hands and shook with a tight grip, both peering at each other with a loop sided smirk.

--

Three Years later:

--

A tall young man with shoulder length orange hair that was currently tied back in a ponytail with a band looked out across the whites and grays that made Hueco Mundo. His brown eyes turned to view the man beside him.

"So this is it." He stated, as he looked at his fellow orange-headed companion. However, the man beside him beside him was a bit older with short orange hair and hard brown eyes. The younger of the two smirked as he looked at the Captain's haori with interest, seeing the large symbol for the number seven on the back.

"Kon," said the man that Kon had used as a base for his gigai, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kon had grown so used to Ichigo's body and looks that he had his own gigai fashioned after the young Kurosaki. He was slightly shorter then Ichigo, thin and wiry. He had the same eyes as Ichigo and the same hair though longer. However, on his nose and under his eyes he felt freckles and a bright cheerful smile.

Dusting off his sleeveless black robes and adjusting his, yellow cloth belt. "Oi, Ichigo. How far away is the person we are looking for again?" Kon inquired as he looked at his Captain who moved through the sands, followed by Kon who had his hands in his pockets.

"Not far. I am sure he has notice our presence." Ichigo chuckled lightly as they came to a stop by a crystallized tree. Kon could not help but whistle as they stared at Las Noches. "Wow, it's a big place." Kon said as Ichigo entered the building.

"Don't worry, I know the way."

Kon followed behind Ichigo, his brown eyes scanned the area making sure no hollows or remaining Arrancar would suddenly attack them. So far, it did not appear anything lived here. The walls where broken and crumbled in many areas that allowed he moonlight to shine through. Every once in a while Kon would notice a hollow lizard scamper by but it was to small to cause much worry.

His chocolate eyes rose to the ceiling and saw thick lines of decay within it and the markings of Kiddo of some kind. He concluded that a battle had been fought here long ago. This became even more evident when he saw markings of swords and old blood that was smeared on the dirty walls.

Kon wasn't paying much attention anymore and when Ichigo had suddenly stopped moving, Kon ran right into the taller orange haired man. "Damnit! Why didn't you…say…any…thing…." Kon had started to rub his nose but suddenly stopped as he noticed they had been climbing a long staircase and where now in a room that was darkly lite.

His keen eyes went straight ahead where he caught a figure, sitting on an ivory throne with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, while his other foot was planted firmly on the ivory floor. He sat at an angle and his head resting against a fist.

"Well, well, well." The voice was unemotional but a hint of a growl could be picked up on much like a cat purring. "Shinigami, I didn't think you would be so stupid enough to just stroll around here." A wicked smile appeared on the man's wild features, his hollow mask clearly visible on the side of his face.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo spoke with boredom in his voice as he looked upon Grimmjow. Kon on the other hand stood in a fighting position with his fist in the air as laughter sounded through the chamber and eyes began to appear in the shadows. It appeared that other things lived in this place other then small hollows.

Grimmjow shifted himself in his chair, putting both feet on the floor and leaning forward to gaze at the shinigami he had fought with long ago. A wide feral grin appeared on his features as he spoke with a voice full of slyness. "So, after all this time, you just had to come back. You really can't get enough of my sword, can you?"

"Ah, save your stupid remarks for someone who cares. I merely came here to get that favor you owe me."

"A favor? Since when did I owe a Shinigami a favor? Eh?" Grimmjow asked as he tilted his head at the orange haired man. "Especially one that is a Taicho." Mused the feline Arrancar. Ichigo seemed unfazed by all of this and peered at the Ex-Espada. "Since the day Aizen died and when I saved your ass from Mayuri."

Grimmjow frowned for a moment as he recalled that Ichigo did save him from the creepy ass captain who wanted to use him and the remaining Arrancar as science projects. He would have been a little experimental rat if it were not for Ichigo. Granted he had given up his rights from ever leaving Hueco Mundo. It was surprising that he actually kept his word.

"What do you want, Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked in his growl like voice. Ichigo merely chuckled a bit as Kon watched the events unfold. "I want you to help my son."

Grimmjow raised a teal brow at this, "Who the fuck allowed you to have children?"

"Who the fuck allowed you to live?" Kurosaki countered and since that was a fair answer Grimmjow leaned back in his seat with irritation. "What's up with your shitty kid, Shinigami? I would expect one of your line to be another pain in the ass."

Ichigo smirked at that, "He will be a pain in your ass and I will make sure of it, Grimmjow. Now what is up with my child is rather simple. My son's powers are awakening and they are not a shinigami's but a hollows or, if you will, an Arrancar."

This causes Grimmjow to narrow his eyes, "Arrancar?"

"A natural one, Mayuri had used him as an experiment when he was a infant. It changed his soul and it became lost in limbo between Vizard and Arrancar. Recently, he as been showing signs of becoming an Arrancar."

"Which are?"

"A hole in his chest. He has not shown any signs of having a mask or a zanpakutou. That is where I need your help, I am a Vizard and so I lack the knowledge of how to teach a child to be anything but that." Ichigo sighed at this, feeling a bit odd explaining his inability to handle his son. "You have been given permission to enter Seireitei to help my son, you may even join my squad if it will help you. If you wish not to go into Seireitei then the boy will come here, though I prefer it the other way around." Ichigo pointed out in a firm voice.

Grimmjow rested his hands on his throne and studied the Taicho before him and his fukutaicho that was a mod soul. "How old is your son?"

"Three, going to be four next month."

Another bit of silence came into the room, which soon broke when Grimmjow stood and began to climb down the stairs and towards Ichigo. "I will not be kind, nor will I show any mercy to the child if I am to teach him the ways of an Arrancar."

"I understand." Ichigo said, watching his old enemy.

"I will come and go as I please and do as I see fit. If any Shinigami bother me, I will rip them a new asshole."

"They have been warned of such events." Ichigo stated as Grimmjow came to a stop as he walked off the last step, his hands in his pockets as he leaned forward, invading Ichigo's personal space. "Then I will come and see what to do about your little bastard of a son."

Teal eyes rotated to the side, "Stark. Take care of things while I am gone." The sounds of a yawn echoed in the room, no one was able to see the lazily Espada but his voice was heard. "Aye, King-Kitty." He said with another yawn and more then likely went back to sleep. Ichigo merely raised a brow at this and looked at Grimmjow as he walked past the two orange haired men, mumbling.

"King-Kitty?" Kon asked slowly which caused Ichigo to shrug and Grimmjow to growl. "Got a problem with it?" He asked Kon dangerously. Kon quickly shook his head no, Grimmjow snorted. "Good."

With that said and after coming to the conclusion that Stark must be following Grimmjow's orders due to laziness. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Kon left Hueco Mundo and they returned to Seireitei.

Rukia watched as the three men stepped out of the Garganta. Taiki and Masaki stood by their mother with a curious expression as they watched a Teal haired man look at them. The man with the teal haired turned to their father, pointing at the children. "You didn't fucking tell me you had twins!"

Ichigo smirked, "You never asked." He stated and looked at his son that was now hiding behind Rukia's black pants. Rukia, was a bit edgy over the idea of having an Arrancar in Seireitei, let alone dealing with her son but she understood someone needed to help the boy and she nor Ichigo could do it.

"Taiki, come here." Ichigo told the child with orange hair. The boy looked up at his mother who sighed and pushed him towards his father. The little boy was dressed in a blue and green kimono. The dark hole of a hollow was clearly seen in his chest, once the boy stood a few feet from his father, Ichigo pointed at the tall and scary as hell man beside him.

Taiki did not really like the big man in front of him, in fact he found him to look like the boogie man that lived under his bed. In fact, he was sure he was the boogie man that lived under his bed in the living world! The small boy gulped as his father spoke. He listened to his father explain that this man was now going to be his teacher and that he should listen to the man and do as he said, much like he did with his father.

But Taiki did not care for the big scary man. In fact when Grimmjow bent down to look the child over, the poor son of the Kurosakis screamed and ran behind his mother and hid. Grimmjow, still bent down with his arms on his knees looked up at Ichigo.

"What the fuck? You created a coward, how the fuck did that happen?"

This rewarded the 6th Espada a kick to the head by Ichigo, "He is only three you fucking retard and your fucking mask scared him!" The two then commenced into fighting which caused poor Rukia to sigh as he daughter giggled and her son shook in fear.

She was sure, that this new adventure in parenthood with Grimmjow as a teacher to their son was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

A/N : I would like to thank all of the reviewers, readers, my friends who helped me when I got stuck (that means you Aaron). I am so happy and yet sad at the same time that this story has come to an end. Though now it gives me time to work on All Around Me, and some other ideas I have been toying with! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did when writing it. It was very tough for me to write this chapter because I had so many ways to end it, but I decided to go with the simple way. Which turned out very well.

Thank you so much for you support! I hope to hear from you guys again in my future stories!

Until next time, Ja ne!


End file.
